Secret Love
by twinkle.deer
Summary: Tak peduli apa statusmu dan siapa posisiku bagimu. Yang kutau aku mencintaimu dan kaupun juga mencintaiku. terlepas dari istri yang menunggumu pulang tiap malam. Maka aku dengan egois akan berkata 'Oh Sehun hanya milikku seorang.' Karena hanya Luhan yang mampu memenuhi gairah dan mengisi jurnal harian Oh Sehun dengan wujud abstak seperti cinta. HUNHAN / GS / M! / Family.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Love**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun & Lu Han(GS)**

 **M (Mature).**

.

.

.

.

TwinkleDEER present

Don't like? Just go away.

Not recommend for under 17th.

Chap. 1

Malam yang dingin karena badai salju yang saat ini sedang melanda Seoul malam itu. Namun hal itu sama sekali tak dirasakan oleh pasangan ini. Tak lain adalah Luhan dan Oh Sehun yang malah asik memuaskan hasrat dan nafsu mereka.

"ssshhh Hun hhh" suara desahan sensual menggema di tiap sudut apartemen Luhan.

"mmhh sayang hhh " desah Luhan nikmat saat milik Sehun menusuk intim nya. Menggenjotnya dengan ritme yang bertambah cepat.

Sehun menggeram saat sesuatu panjang miliknya terasa dijepit dan dimanjakan oleh lubang surga kenikmatan Luhan. Merasa miliknya diremas membuat Sehun menikmati detik-detik kenikmatannya sebelum menumpahkan kenikmatannya dalam rahim Luhan.

"Ngghh aku mau ahhh" desah Luhan puas seiring dengan orgasme yang entah sudah kesekian kalinya.

"nggh ohh" susul Sehun setelah Luhan mendapatkan orgasmenya.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Sehun terbaring lemas disamping Luhan. memeluk Luhan erat dan mencium pucuk kepala Luhan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Selimut berwarna pastel membungkus tubuh telanjang mereka. Melindungi kedua insan ini dari dingin nya malam yang sampai menusuk ke tulang.

"Kau tak pulang sayang?" Tanya Luhan lembut sambil meraba dada bidang Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, "Kau mengusirku emm..? Tak suka aku disini.?"

Luhan segera menggeleng, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dalam tubuh hangat pria yang selalu menggagahinya itu. "Kau tau bukan itu maksudku. Ini tentang wanita itu. Apa dia tak mencarimu.?" Kini Luhan menatap kedalam mata Sehun. Mencoba mencari jawaban dari pria tersebut.

"Tak perlu kau perdulikan wanita itu. Aku tak perduli padanya. Aku hanya mencintaimu dear. Kau percaya padaku kan'?"

Luhan mengangguk pasti. "Tentu aku percaya padamu sayang. Kau juga satu-satunya orang yang kucintai." Luhan mengecup dagu Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lembut. Menatap Luhan dengan tatapan teduhnya. "Mau tidur atau lanjut ronde selanjutnya?" Sehun menyeringai nakal. Dengan cepat Luhan mencubit perut Sehun. "Lupakan pikiran mesummu Tuan Oh. Bawahku masih terasa sakit jika kau ingin tau,"

"Salahmu menggodaku terus." Sehun meraih pinggang S line Luhan. Merengkuh dalam pelukan erat.

"Aku tidak,"

"Kau iya."

Hidung Sehun menempel dengan pipi Luhan. Menghembuskan nafas hangatnya disana. "Salahkan desahanmu yang terlampau menggairahkan itu sayang."Bisik Sehun seduktif. Diiringi kecupan lembut pada cuping telinga Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Paginya, mereka berdua terbangun terlambat. Ini sudah pukul 09.05 a.m. Seharusnya Sehun sudah berada di kantor sekarang. Tapi karena ia telat bangun, terpaksa paginya terlewati dengan kacau.

Mandi dengan terburu-buru yang mungkin hanya memakan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit. Berpakaian dengan terburu-buru. Bahkan sarapan pun seperti di kejar-kejar anjing gila dan beberapa kali tersedak.

"Dear, aku berangkat." Pamit Sehun terburu-buru.

"Sayang tunggu.!" Cegah Luhan saat Sehun sudah di ambang pintu.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada yang lupa." Luhan menunjuk bibirnya sambil tesenyum manja. Sehun menepuk keningnya. "Hampir saja lupa.! kemari."

Sebuah ciuman mesra Luhan dapatkan dari Sehun. Pria yang sangat ia cintai. "Hati-hati sayang. Nanti malam kau ke apartemenku lagi kan?" Luhan bertanya penuh harap. Dari sorot matanya, Luhan berharap menjawab 'iya' atas pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

Sehun menggeleng lemah. "Maaf dear, sepertinya nanti malam aku harus pulang kerumah. Kau tak apa-apa kan.?"

Luhan mengecrutkan bibirnya. Kecewa tentu saja ada di hati wanita yang berprofesi sebagai model itu. Tapi ia sadar jika ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Sehun, selain hanya sebagai wanita simpanan. Tentu Luhan sadar, ia tak bisa meminta lebih dari namja yang sudah mempunyai istri seperti Sehun.

"Aku mengerti."

"aku akan kesini lusa." Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan pelan lalu beranjak pergi ke kantor. Mengingat waktu yang mulai siang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun bekerja di kantor ayahnya, yaitu O.H Group, yang bergerak di bidang produksi dan pemasaran. O.H Group merupakan salah satu perusahaan terkaya nomor 3 di Seoul yang menguasai hampir 1/8 saham di Seoul. Bahkan, kini O.H Group membuka cabang di Kanada. Sehun disini yang tak lain adalah cucu dari pendiri O.H Group di posisikan sebagai wakil direktur yang kelak akan menggantikan ayahnya jika sudah pensiun menjadi seorang Presiden Direktur.

Sehun mengendorkan dasi yang melingkar di lehernya dengan kesal. Ia merasa pusing memikirkan pekerjaan nya yang semakin lama makin menumpuk dan bertambah banyak. Sehun mengeluh kesal melihat beberapa tumpukan file yang menggunung di meja kerjanya.

Karena merasa bosan dengan file-file laknat itu, Sehun merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil posel dari sakunya. Jari-jarinya menari diatas ponsel touchscreen miliknya. Menuliskan beberapa nomor disana.

"Sayang" Sapa suara dari balik ponselnya.

"Dear."

"Ada apa hm? Jarang-jarang menghubungiku di waktumu yang super sibuk itu." Luhan setengah menyindir. Sedikit terkekeh.

"Hey! Kau tetap prioritasku dear. Lagipula apa salah jika aku merindukan kekasihku"

"Tchh! Pembual. Kan baru tadi pagi Sayang melihatku, mana mungkin sudah rindu lagi." Ejek suara dari balik sana.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Sesukamu saja Tuan Oh." Luhan terkekeh kecil. "Sedang apa.?"

"Seperti biasa, melihat dan mencermati tumpukan file-file yang membuatku hampir gila." Bual Sehun pada Luhan, wanitanya.

"Tuan Oh apa kau sedang merengek?." Luhan terkekeh dari balik sana.

"tapi, dari pada melihat tumpukan file tak berguna itu, aku lebih suka melihat tubuh sexymu sayang.."

"YAA! mesum."

"Tapi kau suka kan?" goda Sehun.

"Suka sekali." Luhan ikut terkekeh.

"Sudahlah, sana kembali kerja. Aku juga mau permotretan lagi." Suruh Luhan.

"Baiklah tuan putri. Jangan terlalu genit dengan potographernya ingat."

"aku tidak." Sangkal Luhan. Hey! Memang sejak kapan ia bertingkah genit. Dasar Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Dan muncul wanita cantik dari baik pintu. Wanita itu memasang senyum manis. Menyambut Sehun dengan sumringah dan senyum yang tak henti ia pancarkan. Wanita itu bernama Bae Joo Hyun, yang tak lain istri sah dari Sehun. Wanita berparas elok, kulit putih susu, dan senyum manis yang memuakkan bagi Sehun.

"Suamiku pulang!" pekik Bae Joo Hyun senang.

Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan deheman malas. Tak ingin terlalu peduli pada Joo Hyun.

Menyalahkan perjodohan sialan yang membuat lelaki 28 tahun itu harus terikat dengan wanita bernama Bae Joo Hyun membuatnya terlalu muak.

Terlebih dengan sikap Joo Hyun menyukai bahkan terobsesi dengannya. Sungguh membuat Sehun mual.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah megah itu. Kakinya melangkah masuk ke kamar mereka. Sehun tak perduli dengan Joo Hyun yang dengan setia mengekor di belakang.

"Mau aku masakkan apa?" Tanya Joo Hyun sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan Sehun.

Sehun mendengus kesal melihat ulah manja Joo Hyun. namun ia biarkan. Bagi Sehun, itu sudah hal biasa.

Lagi pula Sehun tak mau rumah tangganya yang tenang menjadi kacau. Cukup dengan Sehun menjalin hubungan gelap dengan Luhan, wanita yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

.

Walau pun Sehun tak suka denagn Joo Hyun, ia tetap tak bisa lari dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai suami. Tidur seranjang misalnya. Walau sebenarnya, Sehun sama sekali tak mau hal itu terjadi. Well…! Apa yang bisa Sehun buat.?

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Merilekskan tubuh lelahnya.

Sekilas dalam fikirannya muncul bayangan Luhan. wanita yang sangat ia inginkan berada disampingnya saat ini. Biasanya, Luhan lah yang tidur disampingnya dan berada dipelukannya. Memberikannya _night kiss_ yang membuat namja itu seakan ketagihan merasakan bibir manis dan kenyal Luhan.

Tapi sialnya hanya ada Joo Hyun bukan Luhan-nya.

Bae Joo Hyun masuk ke kamar dengan menggunakan gaun tidur tipis yang melekat ditubuh langsingnya. Mungkin ia melakukan itu untuk menggoda Sehun. Akan tetapi, semua tak seperti yang Joo Hyun harapkan.

Sehun hanya memandangnya sekilas lalu bergegas tidur.

Joo Hyun terlihat kesal bercampur kecewa. Ia merasa ditolak oleh suaminya, walau pun faktanya begitu.

Kemudian berjalan dengan langkah centil mendekati suaminya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Sehun. Tangan Joo Hyun memeluk Sehun dari belakang. "Sehunaa? semenjak kita menikah kita belum pernah melakukannya kan.?" Joo Hyun bertanya dengan nada manja.

Sehun mendengus kesal mendengar Bae Joo Hyun yang mulai menggodanya.

"Apa maksudmu.?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tak tau Sehunna.! Kita belum pernah bercinta bukan.? Kau mana mungkin tak menginginkanku." Joo Hyun berucap dengan percaya diri. Membuat Sehun mau tak mau muak.

"Aku lelah.."

'Apa? Aku ditolak lagi.?' Batin Bae Joo Hyun.

Luhan sedang melakukan pemotretan di salah satu studio foto di Seoul. Bermacam-macam pose Luhan gunakan untuk pemotretan kali ini yang bertema musim dingin.

 _Ckrekk_

"ya..! bagus sekali Luhan. ganti gaya lain." Ucap sang photographer.

 _Ckrekk_

"Bagus Luhan. istirahat sebentar, 30 menit lagi mulai lagi dengan kostum kedua." Ucap sang photographer itu.

Luhan beranjak keruang ganti. Ia menemui managernya Byun Baekhyun. Menanyakan apa ada yang menelfon nya waktu ia sedang pemotretan tadi.

" Baek, apa ada yang menghubungi ku,..?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyambar air mineral yang di bawa Baekhyun untuknya.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan curiga.

"Ada yang salah?" Luhan merasa tak nyaman dengan Baekhyun yang menatapnya tak biasa.

"Luhan?"

"Hemm?"

"Jujur padaku. Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan Wakil Direktur O.H Group, Oh Sehun.?" Tanya Baekhyun menyelidik. Mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Seketika wajah Luhan berubah serius. Raut mata wanita itu menampakkan wajah kekesalan dan ketidak sukaan atas pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi.

Demi tuhan..! itu masalah pribadinya. Ia tak mau dan tak akan mau jika ada seseorang yang mengungkit masalah pribadinya.

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu." Ucap Luhan dingin. Ia melengos begitu saja. Meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Namun Baekhyun dengan cepat mencekal tangan Luhan. mencegah Luhan untuk pergi.

"Luhan. Kumohon. Apa kau ada hubungan special dengan wakil direktur O.H Group.?"

Luhan menghela nafas panjang. "Baek, ini tak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanku."

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa hah? kau ini model terkenal. Jika hubungan gelap mu dengan direktur O.H Group tercium pubik, karirmu, nama baikmu, semuanya akan hancur. Lagi pula direktur O.H Group sudah punya istri Luhan."

"Dia mencintaiku Baek..! Aku juga mencintainya. Tolong mengertilah." Suara Luhan kian mengiba. Matanya menaruh harap pada manager nya itu.

Memang sudah dari lama Baekhyun mengetahui hubungan gelap antara Luhan dan Sehun. Pada awalnya Baekhyun diam saja. Karena ia tau itu hak dan privasi Luhan.

Akan tetapi, setelah mengtahui bahwa Sehun yang menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan ternyata sudah punya istri, Baekhyun menyuruh Luhan meninggalkan Sehun. Alasan utamanya adalah jika sampai hubungan mereka tercium publik , karir Luhan akan terancam. Tak hanya karir Luhan, karir Sehun pun pasti akan kacau.

 _Oh Sehun, putra dari pengusaha terkaya nomor 3 di Seoul terlibat skandal perselingkuhan dengan seorang model_. Bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri ramainya surat kabar, internat, dan media masa lainnya jika benar itu terjadi.?

"Luhan, aku tau perasaanmu. Aku sangat mengenalmu Luhan. tapi kau tau kan ini tak benar.? Lagipula karirmu sebagai model bisa terancam Luhan. Kau tak ingat bagaimana susah payahnya kau membangun karir sampai terkanal seperti sekarang hem…?" jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Tak ada niat lain dibalik kata-kata Baekhyun tadi. Ia hanya ingin Luhan tak salah jalan.

Luhan berusaha menahan liquid bening yang mendesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Seolah kata-kata Baekhyun tadi menohok dirinya. 'Benarkah jalan yang kujalani ini tuhan.?'

Luhan merasa ia wanita yang benar-benar jahat. Merusak rumah tangga orang, dan berselingkuh dengan suami orang.

Tapi ia melakukan itu atas dasar cinta. Cinta yang tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sehun pun mengakui ia juga mencintai Luhan. sangat mencintai Luhan.

Namun entah mendapat pikiran dari mana, Luhan menjadi mulai ragu. Apa Sehun benar-benar mencintainya seperti ia mencintai Sehun.?

Lagipula Sehun juga sudah punya istri kan.? Walaupun Sehun bilang ia tak mencintai istrinya sekarang. Tapi siapa tau.?

Itu hanya ia ucapkan dengan mulut. Dan, ya…Bukan kah mulut namja sekarang bajingan semua.?

 _Tess…._

"Baek…." Luhan menghambur kepelukan Baekhyun. Ia mulai menagis dalam diam. Namun tak bisa menyembunyikan suara isak tangis yang mulai menjadi. Dadanya berubah sesak. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Dosakah Luhan..? tapi Luhan sendiri mencintai Sehun.

Haruskah ia egois kali ini? haruskah Luhan mengabaikan perasaan orang lain demi bisa bersama Sehun.? Atau ia harus merelakan cintanya demi perasaan orang lain..?

Tapi sungguh! Luhan sadar, ia bukanlah orang yang rela terluka demi orang lain. Luhan sadar ia adalah orang yang egois. Biar orang lain menderita. Yang terpenting ia bahagia. Bersama Sehun tentunya.

"Kau belum terlambat Luhan. Tinggalkan Sehun. Itu yang terbaik untuk saat ini." Baekhyun memberi saran pada Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Ia tak mau meninggalkan Sehun. Luhan bertekat dalam hatinya. Ia mencintai Sehun, dan ia juga akan memiliki Sehun seutuhnya.

"Aku tak akan. Aku mencintainya dengan tulus. Dan aku harus mendapatkannya." Tekat Luhan. Ia tak mau perduli apa pun. Luhan mulai sekarang akan perduli dengan dirinya sendiri.

Lagipula apa salahnya..? bukan kah Sehun juga mencintainya.? Apa yang perlu di kawatirkan kan.?

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya dengan wajah lesuh. Entah kenapa ia merasa resah.

Otaknya berfikir keras tentang ucapan Baekhyun tadi siang. Benarkah ia egois.? Dan jawabannya 'iya'

Luhan hanya tak mau kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu terulalng lagi. Kenangan menyakitkan karena sikap Luhan yang lebih memikirkan orang lain dari pada dirinya. Dari pada perasaannya dan lebih memilih mengalah dan tersakiti demi orang lain.

Tiba-tiba saja, Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang mengendus lehernya. Mencium dan menelusuri leher jenjang Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan seakan hafal dengan seorang yang menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher jenjang wanita itu.

"emhh Sayang.." panggil Luhan manja. Senang melanda Luhan saat Sehun kini tengah menghisap lehernya manja. Meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan di daerah yang dijamah.

Sehun berhenti mengecupi daerah itu. Kini Sehun duduk disamping Luhan. menyandarkan kepala wanitanya itu pada dada lebar Sehun.

Tangan Luhan bermain di kancing kemeja Sehun dengan manja.

Raut muka Luhan terlihat tak berubah. Masih sedih seperti sebelumnya. Menyadari hal itu, Sehun bertanya pada Luhan.

"Any problem dear?"

"Nothing." jawab Luhan berusaha tersenyum. Walau tak bisa di pungkiri ada seberkas kesedihan dari dirinya.

"Kau mencoba berbohong padaku.?" Sehun terus memojokan Luhan. karena Sehun yakin ia tak salah. Ia yakin benar jika wanitanya ini sedang ada masalah.

"Kau mencintaiku.?" Pertanyaan itu keluar tanpa Luhan sadari. Alis Sehun bertaut bingung.

Kenapa pula Luhan masih bertanya hal konyol macam ini.? Bukan kah tanpa ditanya pun Luhan sudah tau jawabannya.? Karena apa ? Sehun sudah berkali-kali mengucapkan 'Aku mencintaimu atau pun I Love You' pada Luhan. kenapa masih dipertanyakan.?

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu.? Bukan kah kau sudah tau jawaban nya.?"

"A..aku hanya ingin memastikan." Jawab Luhan mencoba setenang mungkin. Dalam hati wanita itu berkecamuk.

Kenapa ia ragu.? Kenapa ia mulai goyah akan pendirian nya.? Kenapa ini terjadi tuhan.?

Tangan Sehun meraih wajah Luhan dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Menempel dengan lembut dan hangat. Hanya sepersekian detik Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Itu jawaban nya."

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung. Jawaban.? Jawaban apa yang Sehun maksud.? Bukan kah tadi hanya sebatas ciuman.?

Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat wajah bingung Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu dear. Untuk apa masih di pertanyakan lagi.?"

Akhirnya Luhan bisa tersenyum lega. Paling tidak ia bisa melihat pancaran ketulusan dari namja itu.

Luhan menarik kerah kemeja Sehun. Bibir keduanya berjarak tak lebih dari 2 centi. "I love you." Bisik Luhan pelan tepat di depan bibir Sehun. Namja itu tersenyum dan membalas. "I love you too." Diakhiri dengan ciuman hangat bagi keduanya.

Sehun tersenyum disela ciumannya dengan Luhan. entah untuk berapa kalinya mereka berciuman. Yang jelas dari pihak Luhan atau pun Sehun seakan tak pernah puas dan bosan dengan tautan bibir mereka. Seakan bibir mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan oleh yang sang pencipta untuk berpasang.

Seketika tangan kekar Sehun mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan. meletak kan tubuh wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu dalam dekapan hangat nya. Menggendong seperti bayi koala dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuh Luhan di atas kasur bermotif abstrak berwarna pastel tersebut. Ia juga segera membuka kemeja yang ia pakai dengan tak sabaran. Nafas Sehun kembali menggebu-gebu.

Saat Sehun kembali mencumbu Luhan, wanita itu teringat sesuatu dan segera mendorong Sehun hingga terjungkal.

"Dear?" Sehun memelas. Menatap wanitanya memohon,

"sepertinya tak bisa malam ini Sayang."

Apa.? Tak bisa? Apa maksudnya dengan tak bisa.?' Pikir Sehun dalam hati.

"Kenapa tidak?" seketika raut muka Sehun memelas. Kalian tau.? Seperti anak anjing yang minta diberi makan oleh pemiliknya.

"Em, begini Sayang. Aku sedang.."

"Sedang.? Sedang bagaimana _sih_.?" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya tak mengerti.

"Itu Sayang, aku sedang mengalami hal yang biasanya para wanita alami tiap bulannya."

"Kau memintaku bermain solo?" Sehun seolah diberi peringatan. Saat Luhan berkata kalau sedang dalam siklus bulanannya.

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya tak tau. Tuhan..? harus bagaimana aku menidurkan 'adik kecilku' ini ?' baitin Sehun memelas.

"Dear..? benar tak bisa.?." Sehun terus memohon.

Dan Luhan pun mengeleng tegas tanda tak bisa. "Tunggu 1 minggu lagi."

"Kalau begitu, berikan aku night kiss." Sehun memajukan wajahnya. Bibir namja itu ingin segara meraih bibir Luhan dan melumatnya dalam.

Namun ia mengundurkan niatnya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang mengedor-gedor pintu apartemennya dengan kasar.

 _Dookk_

 _Dokkk…._

 _Dookkk…._

"heyy…! Buka pintunya…. Palli."

"Sayang tunggu dulu," Luhan menahan dada Sehun ketika ingin melumat bibir _plum_ nya.

Sehun berdecak kesal. "Menganggu saja. Sana buka pintumu"

Luhan melenggang pergi. Berniat membukakan pintu. Melirik sebentar pada Sehun yang masih kesal. "Dasar bayi besar."

Sehun sedang berbaring sambil memainkan ponsel ditangannya.

Kemana Luhan.? batin Sehun. Ini sudah terlalu lama sejak Luhan pergi membukakan pintu tadi.

Sejenak Sehun sedikit penasaran siapa tamu yang datang. Kenapa lama sekali Luhan menemui tamu itu.? Sepenting itukan tamu yang datang?' Batin Sehun berkecamuk.

Tunggu dulu..! Tapi kenapa tak ada suara percakapan diluar sana.? Apa yang mereka lakukan.?

Jujur. Sekarang kekhawatiran Sehun bertambah. Ia mengambil kemeja yang sempat ia lepas dan memakainya kembali.

Namja tampan itu ini melihat apa yang tamu itu dan Luhan lakukan.

Dan saat Sehun melihat di ruang tamu, kesan pertama yang ia dapat adalah kosong. Tak ada seorangpun di tempat itu. Lalu kemana wanita itu pergi.?

Jangan-jangan…..

Bermacam-macam pikiran negatif berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"Sayang…?"

"Sayang..? Kau dimana.?"

"Dear..?"

"LUHAN."

Paggil Sehun berkali-kali. Namun sama sekali tak mendapat respon yang ia inginkan. Sehun juga mencoba menghubungi posel Luhan, dan sialnya ponsel Luhan tertinggal di kamar.

"Sial! Kemana wanitaku.?" Entah berapa kali Sehun mengumpat dalam tutur katanya.

Antara kesal, panik, dan bingung membaur jadi satu dalam benak namja itu.

Dan disinilah Luhan sekarang. Dikediaman keluarga Jung yang tak lain adalah kediaman keluarganya. Keluarga yang mungkin sudah tak peduli Luhan masih bernafas atau tidak.

Luhan dipaksa masuk oleh namja yang membawanya tadi keruang kerja ayahnya.

"Ini nona Luhan tuan.." namja itu menunduk hormat sambil membawa Luhan disebelahnya.

"Kerja bagus Kris. Kau bisa meninggalkan ruanganku."

Namja yang dipanggil Kris menunduk hormat lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kris merupakan tangan kanan ayah Luhan, . Kris terbilang masih muda. Usianya hanya beberapa diatas Luhan. meski begitu, Kris adalah anak buah kepercayaan ayah Luhan

Luhan terdiam dihadapan Ayahnya. Memang dari dulu, hubungan Luhan dan Ayahnya bisa terbilang tidak baik. Semenjak kematian mama nya yang mana saat itu, usia Luhan masih sangat muda. Mungkin masih berusia sekitar 16 tahun.

Rasa sakit kehilangan Mama yang sangat ia cintai bertambah parah saat Ayah nya menikah lagi dengan sekertarisnya. Luhan sangat terpukul. Apalagi semenjak saat itu kasih sayang Ayahnya seakan hilang bak tertelan angin.

Semua kasih sayang dan perhatian Ayah nya seakan tergantikan semenjak Mama baru nya ada dirumah keluarganya.

Ditambah lagi sikap Mama barunya yang membuat Luhan muak. Bersikap baik pada Luhan jika di depan suaminya dan tak menganggap Luhan saat suaminya tak ada.

Sebagai seorang anak, Luhan sangat tertekan dengan situasi saat itu. Puncak dari itu semua saat Luhan mengadu tentang perilaku mama barunya yang membuat Luhan tak suka. Akan tetapi, yang Luhan dapatkan justru sebuah tamparan telak pada pipinya. Hal itu tak akan ia lupakan seumur hidup wanita itu.

Dan semenjak kejadian itu, Luhan memutuskan pergi dari rumah.

Luhan yang saat itu masih sangat muda harus bertahan hidup menghadapi dunia luar yang kejam. S

usah payah Luhan bekerja hingga ia bisa seperti ini. Hingga menjadi model professional yang terkenal.

Bahkan publik pun tak mengetahui jika sebenarnya Luhan merupakan putri dari pengusaha sesukses ayahnya. Yang publik tau, Luhan sangat tertutup jika ditanya tentang keluarga. Hanya Sehun dan Baekhyun meneger nya saja yang mengetahui masa lalu Luhan. Tentang kehidupan nya dimasa lalu.

"Kau tau tujuanku menyuruhmu kesini.?" Ayah Luhan mulai buka suara. Luhan hanya memandang Ayahnya dengan malas.

"Apa perduliku." Seperti biasa, Luhan hanya menjawab dengan singkat dan terkesan tak peduli dan cuek.

"Jaga bicaramu di depanku. Aku ini Ayah mu..!"

Luhan hanya tersenyum remeh. Demi apa ia masih menganggap Luhan sebagai putrinya.? Bukan kah ia tak pernah memberi kasih sayang pada Luhan.? apa orang seperti itu masih pantas disebut Ayah.?

"Apa katamu.? Ayah..?" Luhan tertawa pelan. Sungguh dunia hanya leluon bagi Luhan. Apa ini merupakan sekenario yang tuhan gariskan pada hidupnya.?

"Apa seorang ayah tega menampar anaknya.? Apa seorang ayah bersikap acuh pada anaknya.? Apa seorang ayah pantas disebut Ayah jika ia tak sedikit pun memberi perhatian pada anaknya?" Luhan berucap menantang dan memberi penekanan pada kata 'ayah'.

Seketika mulutnya terkunci. Kata-kata Luhan tadi benar-benar menohok dirinya. Benar.! Apa orang sepertiku pantas disebut Ayah.?' Batin Ayah Luhan.

"Kau membutuhkan kasih sayang ku sebagai Ayah hah..?" demi tuhan, kata-kata yang terlontar dari -benar tak sesuai dengan kata hatinya.

Jujur pria paruh baya itu ingin sekali berkata 'maaf kan Ayah mu ini putriku..! Ayah bersalah padamu.' Tapi seperti yang dikietahui bahwa ayah Luhan adalah orang yang mempunyai rasa gengsi yang tinggi. Bahkan untuk sekedar kata 'Maaf' pun seperti sangat berat ia ucap kan.

Luhan terbelalak kaget mendengar kata Ayah nya.

Jadi selama ini, Ayah nya sudah benar-benar tak menganggap nya sebagai anaknya. Jadi ia benar-benar melupakan Luhan.? mungkin posisi Luhan saat ini tergantikan dengan kehadiran putra baru nya dengan Mama tirinya.

Seorang namja berusia lima tahun yang merupakan buah cintanya dengan istri barunya.

"Aku sama sekali tak mengharapkan kasih sayang dari seorang sepertimu. Tidak sedikit pun."

"Bagus kalau begitu.! Aku juga tak sudi punya putri pembangkang seperti kau." Oh tuhann..! seperti itu kan nalar Ayah Luhan.? setega itu kah ia berkata seperti itu pada putrinya.?

Dalam hati Luhan teriris perih. Sesuatu mendesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Tak boleh…! Luhan harus kuat. Ia tak boleh lemah di depan Ayah nya.

Luhan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan bak neraka itu. Namun, saat Luhan akan memegang handle pintu, sebuah suara menahan langkahnya.

"Oh Sehun kekasihmu bukan.?" Luhan berbalik. Menatap Ayahnya.

"Ohh..! bukan kekasih. Lebih tepatnya kau dijadikan selingkuhannya kan.?"

"Oh Sehun, pewaris dari O.H Group. Kau pintar juga memilih pria berdompet tebal." Persetan apa yang membuat seorang Ayah tega berkata sedemikian pada putrinya. Ingat..! putrinya.

"Tn. Xi yang terhormat.! Tak ada urusannya denganmu. Lebih baik kau urusi saja perusahanmu yang sedang dijujung tanduk itu. Aku dengar perusahanmu terlilit hutang besar karena kalah tender dari O.H Group. Benar kan'..?" ucap Luhan lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya dari ruang kerja Ayahnya.

Tn. Jung mengepalkan tangan nya geram. Bagimana Luhan bisa tau kiris persahaannya.? Jawabannya sangat mudah.. karena Luhan adalah kekasih gelap dari pewaris O.H Group Oh Sehun.

Saat akan keluar dari ruang kerja Ayah nya, Luhan sempat bertemu dengan Shin Je Kyung, yang tak lain adalah Mama tirinya.

Menyunggingkan senyum remeh. "Lama tak bertemu Luhan.."

Luhan tak peduli dan berlalu begitu saja. Kenapa saat Luhan berada di rumah ini rasanya seperti neraka.? Padahal dulunya rumah ini penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan antara Luhan, Mama, dan Ayah nya.

Namun sekarang… rumah ini seperti kuburan. Seakan tak ada hawa kehidupan didalamnya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memacu larinya di tengah dingin malam yang sampai menusuk tulang. Apalagi ini musim dingin. Mungkin Luhan tak perduli dengan hal itu. Fikiran Luhan terfokus pada satu hal.

Satu hal yang membuat dada Luhan sampai sekarang begitu sesak. Seakan ada seseorang yang mengambil pasokan oksigen untuknya. Memaksa Luhan untuk merasakan sakit di dadanya yang beribu-ribu kali lipat sangat sakit.

Dan tak ada alasan lain yang membuat Luhan seperti itu. Hanya satu alasan. Karena Ayahnya. Benar! Ayah nya yang sudah tak menganggap Luhan sebagai putrinya.

Bukan kah Luhan wajar jika bersedih.? Bukan kah hal ini wajar di lakukan seorang anak yang diacuhkan, diabaikan dan ditelantarkan oleh seorang Ayah.?

Mungkin di depan Ayah nya, Luhan terlihat tergar. Tapi, tak ada seorang pun yang tau isi hati Luhan.

Luhan hanya seorang gadis lemah yang bersembunyi dibalik figur tegar, angkuh, dan sombong pada dirinya.

Luhan tak ada bedanya dengan wanita-wanita lain yang tak mudah tersakiti.

"aku tak butuh Ayah.."

"aku tak butuh Ayah.."

"Aku benar-benar tak butuh Ayah…"

Luhan bergumam sambil sesekali terisak. Apa Luhan salah jika ia menagis.? Apa Luhan salah jika ia merasa tersakiti dengan sikap Ayah nya yang sedemikian rupa padanya.?

Luhan sadar diri jika dirinya memang anak yang tak bisa diandalkan. Luhan sadar diri jika dirinya anak yang pembangkang dan sebagainya.

Tapi, semua hal itu tak akan terjadi jika Ayah nya mampu memberi kasih sayang yang Luhan inginkan.

"Hikss"

"Hkkss ma mama…"

"Mama dunia sangat kejam padaku" kali ini Luhan makin keras terisak. Kakinya terus memacu langkahnya tak tentu arah. Tanpa tujuan dan arah.

Namun semakin lama, langkah Luhan kian tertatih. Kakinya seakan tak mampu untuk menopang berat tubuhnya hingga Luhan terjatuh ditepi jalan.

Tak perduli tatapan pasang mata yang melihatnya. Tak perduli berbagai macam kendaraan yang lalu lalang disekitarnya. Luhan tetap memilih diam ditempat. Meresapi sakit yang teramat dalam menusuk pada ulu hatinya. Seskali isak tangis keluar dari bibir wanita cantik itu.

Tak selang lama kemudian, mobil audy hitam berhenti di sampingnya. Saat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat Sehun berdiri memandanginya dengan tatapan teduh. Tatapan yang sesaat mampu dapat sedikit mengurangi beban hatinya.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Namja itu berbicara dengan nada penuh perhatian.

" . . ." Luhan diam tak menjawab. Ia merasa malu. Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik helaian rambut panjangnya.

Luhan terlalu malu bertemu Sehun dengan keadaan seperti ini. Mata Sembab, baju kotor, ditambah lagi air mata yang samar-samar masih meleleh dari sudut mata wanita itu.

"Ayo pulang. Sudah cukup acara menghilangmu malam ini." Sehun membantu Luhan berdiri dan membantunya masuk mobil. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada Luhan posisi Luhan sebelumnya yang terduduk di jalanan layaknya pengemis.

Sehun membantu Luhan masuk kedalam apartemennya yang berada di lantai 12. Bekas air mata masih menghiasi pipi cantik wanita tersebut.

Mereka berdua melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Sehun membawa Luhan masuk ke kamar dan mendudukan wanita itu diranjang. Setidaknya Sehun harus menjadi sandaran bagi Luhan. wanita yang sangat ia sayangi.

Selain itu, Luhan tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Ia sudah putus hubungan dengan keluarga dan kerabat. Bukan kah dunia sangat kejam bagi wanita itu.?

"Mau aku buatkan bubur.?" Sehun bertanya dengan perhatian layaknya seorang suami bagi Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng. Mulutnya terkunci. Pikiran wanita itu terlalu kalut dengan hal tadi bersama Ayahnya. Mata Luhan menerawang jauh. Angan nya melayang kembali pada kejadian tadi.

Hingga tanpa Luhan sadari seberkas air mata meluncur bebeas melalui pipi halus wanita itu. Dengan lembut Sehun menghapus air mata wanita itu dengan jemarinya. Luhan menatap pada Sehun. Hanya Sehun lah yang Luhan punyai saat ini. Hanya Sehun lah yang mampu Luhan jadikan sandaran. Hanya Sehun lah yang mampu membuat Luhan tak kekurangan kasih sayang. Benar..! semua karena Sehun.

Jemari Luhan terulur menyentuh pipi Sehun dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Sayang..?"

"Ada apa rusa cantikku.?"

"Kau tak akan meninggalkan ku kan'.?"

"Tak akan."

"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku seperti yang Ayah lakukan kan'.?"

"Aku tak mungkin setega itu padamu."

"Janji..?"

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan yang bersemayam dipipi pria itu. Menggengam tangan Luhan dengan lembut dan mendekatkannya pada bibir nya. Sehun menjatuhkan ciuman penuh kasih sayang pada pungung tangan Luhan.

"Im promise with you."

Jawaban Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum lega. Setidaknya masih ada orang yang menyayanginya di dunia ini.

"Tidurlah… Aku akan menemanimu."

Luhan menurut saja. Ia rebahkan tubuh lemahnya di ranjang. Sehun menyusul setelahnya dan mendekap tubuh Luhan dalam pelukan hangat Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunna…! Nanti malam Appa dan eomma ku meminta kita untuk datang kerumah mereka." Seperti biasa, Joo Hyun berucap manja sambil bergelayut pada lengan suaminya.

Sehun kala itu baru selesai mandi dan masih mengunakan handuk yang melilit pinggang sampai sebatas paha saja.

"Sehunna." Joo Hyun menguncang-guncangkan lengan suaminya yang sama sekali tak merespon ucapannya.

"Baiklah! aku akan pulang cepat. Sekarang keluar! Aku mau ganti baju."

"Kenapa aku harus keluar.? Ganti baju saja, lagipula kau suamiku kan? Tak ada yang harus membuatmu malu didepanku." Joo Hyun mengerlingkan tatapan nakalnya.

Sehun meraih pakaian nya dari dalam alamari.

"Aku ganti di kamar mandi saja." Sehun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Joo Hyun.

Akan tetapi, baru beberapa langkah Sehun beranjak dari tempat itu, Joo Hyun mencegahnya dengan memeluk pinggang Sehun dari belakang. Membuat wanita itu dapat merasakan punggung telanjang Sehun di pipinya.

"Kau kenapa.?"

"Lepaskan."

"Tak mau."

"Aku peringatkan padamu."

"Aku tak perduli." Joo Hyun masih saja memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Wanita itu semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada Sehun.

Sejenak Sehun merasa kesal. Ia sama sekali tak mau disentuh oleh wanita seperti Joo Hyun. Wanita yang membuat segalanya jadi rumit baginya.

Akan tetapi Sehun mencoba sabar. Benar. Sehun harus sabar menghadapi sikap wanita yang berstatus istrinya itu.

"Kau ingin membuatku terlambat ke kantor.?"

"Itu urusanmu."

'rusa kesayanganku…! Sepertinya nanti malam Sayang tak jadi keapartemenmu. Ada lembur.'

-send

Begitulah isi pesan singkat yang Sehun tulis untuk Luhan.

Sebenarnya. Sehun merasa tidak enak berbohong pada Luhan dengan alasan ia tak bisa datang karena harus lembur.

Sehun hanya tak mau mebuat Luhan merasa tak enak jika Luhan tau alasan sebenarnya ia tak datang ke apartemen wanita itu karena acara ada acara keluarga dengan mertuanya.

Sungguh! Sehun benci dengan acara keluarga semacam itu. Paling-paling mereka hanya membahas masalah bisnis, dan rumah tangga Sehun dan Joo Hyun yang belum juga dikaruniai momongan.

'Tak apa Sayang..! semangat untuk kerjamu ya.? Aku mencintaimu.'

Begitulah isi balasan dari Luhan.

Malam harinya, Sehun dan Joo Hyun benar-benar pergi ke rumah orang tua Joo Hyun. Walau pun sejujurnya Sehun tak mau.

Tapi, mengingat posisinya yang sebagai menantu yang baik, bukan kah ia harus terlihat sopan pada mertuanya.? Tunggu dulu! menantu yang baik.? Yeah! menantu baik yang selingkuh dengan seorang model. Apa itu bisa dikategorikan baik.?

.

.

.

Mobil audy hitam milik Sehun memasuki pelataran rumah mewah bak istana milik keluarga Joo Hyun. Terlihat Appa dan eomma Joo Hyun telah menyambut mereka di depan pintu. Memasang senyum senang saal putri dan menantunya sudah tiba.

"Wah, putri dan menantuku sudah datang rupanya." eomma dari Bae Joo Hyun bersorak senang.

"Eommaa" Bae Joo Hyun berlari menghampiri Eommanya dan memeluknya erat.

"Apakabar eommanim, abeonim?" Sehun membungkuk sebagai tanda hormatnya pada mertuanya.

"Menatuku semakin tampan saja." Ayah Joo Hyun berucap sedemikian sambil menepuk punggung Sehun.

"Abeonim bisa saja." Sehun tertawa ringan.

"Ayo masuk kedalam. Kita makan malam dulu ya..?"

.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam kala itu penuh dengan keakraban dan kekeluargaan. Mungkin itu yang dirasa oleh Joo Hyun, serta Appa dan Eommanya. Namun hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan yang Sehun rasakan.

Ia merasa asing. Meski Sehun terlihat biasa saja, tapi di dalam hati namja itu ia berharap agar acara ini cepat berakhir.

"Bagiamana dengan bisnis O.H Group Sehun-ah..?" Tanya Ayah Joo Hyun ringan.

"Semua dalam kendali abeonim."

"Aku dengar O.H Group memenagkan tander dengan Xun Company, apa itu benar.?"

"Benar abeonim. Xun Commpany rugi besar akibat kalah tander itu."

"Emm! itu terdengar bagus. Lagipula, presdir Xun Commpany, Tuan Xi adalah saingan Ayah mu sejak Sekolah Menengah Atas kan'.?"

Sehun kali ini hanya mengangguk. Benar yang dikatakan Ayah Joo Hyun jika ayah Luhan adalah rival Ayahnya sejak SMA.

Tapi yang terjadi kini, Sehun malah berselingkuh dengan anak musuh ayahnya.

"Yeobbeo..! jangan membicarakan masalah bisnis terus, aku bosan mendengarnya." Mertua Sehun menyahut karena dari tadi yang mereka bicarakan hanya masalah bisnis saja.

"Oh iya..! bagaimana pernikahan kalian.? Sudah ada hasil belum..?" tiba-tiba mertuanya menanyakan hal itu pada Joo Hyun dan Sehun.

"Uhuk uhuk.." Sehun tersedak tiba-tiba. Ia sudah mengira jika mertuanya pasti menanyakan hal seperti ini pada dirinya.

"Ahh Eomma masih belum." Joo Hyun terkekeh pelan.

"Dan tak akan pernah," Sehun membatin.

.

.

.

Saat ini Joo Hyun tengah membantu eommanya mengupas buah apel untuk Sehun dan Ayah Joo Hyun yang tengah duduk diruang tamu sambil bercerita masalah pekerjaan.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih..? Sudah 5 bulan pernikahan kenapa belum dikaruniai anak juga.?" Ejek Eommanya.

"Eomma,.. jangankan punya anak, melakukanya sekali saja belum."

"Apa ..? kalian belum pernah.?"

Bae Joo Hyun menggeleng lemah.

"Kenapa bisa begitu.?"

"Suamiku sulit sekali kuajak melakukanya Eomma.. apa yang harus kulakukan.?"

Eommanya terlihat berfikir sejenak, kemudian teringat sesuatu.

"Kau tunggu disini dulu ya.." eommanya berlari kelantai atas dan kembali dengan membawa sesuatu ditangannya.

"Ambil ini.."

Joo Hyun menerima pemberian eommanya bingung.

"Ini apa..?"

"Itu obat perangsang. Campurkan dalam minuman suamimu ya. Eomma jamin, kalian pasti bisa melakukannya." Bisik Eomma Joo Hyun pelan.

Samar-samar Joo Hyun tersenyum licik. 'ini ide bagus.' Batin wanita itu.

 **To Be Continue….!**

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter 1? Review ya…

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan

© twinkleDEER


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : terdapat adegan dewasa yang tidak diperuntukan bagi anak dibawah umur. Dimohon kebijakan bagi para readers.! _–TwinkleDEER_

Previous….

 _"_ _Ambil ini.."_

 _Joo Hyun menerima pemberian ibunya bingung._

 _"_ _Ini apa..?"_

 _"_ _Itu obat perangsang. Campurkan dalam minuman suamimu ya!. Eomma jamin, kalian pasti bisa melakukannya." Bisik Eomma Joo Hyun pelan._

 _Samar-samar Joo Hyun tersenyum licik. 'ini ide bagus.' Batin yeoja itu._

Chap 3..!

~Secret Love~

Tiga hari setelahnya, Sehun terlihat tengah sibuk dengan beberapa file dan laptop di hadapannya. Seakan tak perduli tempat, pria tampan itu masih saja berkuat dengan pekerjaan yang seakan memburunya.

Sehun terlihat serius sekali membaca beberapa dokumen untuk _meeting_ pentingnya dengan salah satu relasi kerja dan beberapa investor yang rencananya akan menanamkan modal pada perusahaan nya.

Namun, disaat-saat Sehun tak bisa diganggu malah muncul Joo Hyun dengan membawa secangkir kopi ditangannya. Joo Hyun tersenyum misterius melihat suami tampannya itu terlihat tengah sibuk. Bahkan sangat sibuk.

"Minum ini dulu Sehunna." Tawar wanita dengan menyunggingkan senyum semanis mungkin _–yang membuat Sehun muak._

Sehun tak melirik yeoja itu sama sekali. Masih dengan kesibukannya dengan pekerjaan _dateline_ nya.

"Taruh saja disitu."

Joo Hyun dengan senang hati menaruh secangkir kopi yang ia bawa di meja kerja suaminya. Tangannya mulai meraba-raba bahu Sehun. Memberikan pijatan-pijatan lembut pada bahu lebar Sehun yang nyaman sebagai tempat bersandar _–dalam fantasi Joo Hyun._

"Pasti kau lelah sekali kan.?"

". . . ."

"Sehunna.?"

"Apa..?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu." Jawab Joo Hyun sambil tertawa manja. Kedua tangan yeoja itu yang mulanya memijat bahu Sehun berpindah posisi menjadi memeluk leher Sehun dari belakang.

Sedikit condong kedepan sehingga suaminya itu dapat merasakan kedua buah dada Joo Hyun yang menekan kepala belakangnya. Seaolah tak lelah menggoda Sehun agar benar-benar jatuh kepelukannya.

Sehun mulai jengah dengan tingkah wanita yang berstatus sebagai istri sahnya tersebut. Bagaiman tidak, bukan kah sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Sehun menolak permintaan Joo Hyun, namun tetap saja seolah tanpa lelah Joo Hyun tetap menggodanya lagi dan lagi.

Mungkin istilah kasarnya Sehun menganggap yeoja itu sebagai wanita murahan atau lebih tepatnya dengan wanita-wanita liar yang berkeliaran di club dengan pakaian yang minim. Walau dalam kodratnya Joo Hyun istri sah Sehun saat ini.

"Please..! aku sedang bekerja, jangan ganggu aku."

"Kenapa begitu.?"

"Kenapa kau tak lelah menganggu waktu sibukku.?"

"Ini bentuk perhatian ku padamu."

 _'_ _Perhatianmu membuatku ingin menenggelamkanmu ke lautan pasifik.'_ Batin Sehun dalam hati.

"Terserah.."

Kini tangan Sehun meraih kopi di sebeahnya. Meneguk kopi buatan Joo Hyun.

Terlalu kesal karena terus saja Joo Hyun berada disekitarnya membuatnya meminum kopinya dalam sekali tenggak. _–walaupun masih sedikit panas._

Sudut bibir yeoja itu membentuk senyum penuh kemenangan. Fakta yang Nampak disini adalah Joo Hyun telah mencampurkan serbuk perangsang kedalam kopi Sehun.

Dan seperti yang diketahui, jika obat perangsang dapat membangkitkan gairah seseorang menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih tinggi.

Saat membuka tumpukan dokumen-dokumen tersebut, Sehun terlihat kebingungan mencari salah satu file penting yang harus ia periksa malam ini juga.

Tangan Sehun membolak-balik tumpukan dokumen-dokumen tersebut. Berharap menemukan file yang ia cari.

"Kemana laporan plaining penjualanku yang harus kupresentasikan besok.?" Gumam Sehun.

"Mencari sesuatu.?"

". . . ." Diam. Sehun memilih menulikan telinganya sesaat dan tak perduli.

Kembali mengingat-ingat dimana ia meletakkan dokumen pentingnya itu. Seingatnya, tadi siang ia membawa dokumen itu ditangnya dan –ah iya.

Sehun ingat. Bukan kah ia sempat mampir ke apartemen Luhan sebelum pulang sore tadi?

Benar! Pasti tertinggal di apartemen Luhan.

Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia harus mengambil dokumen itu sekarang di apartemen Luhan. karena dokumen itu harus ia presentasikan besok di depan para investor dan relasi kerjanya.

Sehun menyahut kunci mobil serta mantel coklat miliknya.

"Kau kemana..?"

"Aku harus mengambil dokumen ku di kantor." Bohong Sehun.

"Tunggu dulu."

"Apa.?"

"Jangan pergi.!"

"Aku harus mengambil dokumen itu sekarang. _Meeting_ besok tergantung pada dokumen itu kalau kau ingin tau." Sehun berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Joo Hyun.

Joo Hyun menghembuskan nafasnya dan menghentak kesal.

Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya.? Apakah rencana yang ia susah payah ia rancang harus gagal.?

Bukan kah Sehun sudah meminum obat perangsang yang ia campurkan pada kopi yang Sehun minum tadi.?

Bermacam –macam fikiran negatif berkecamuk di benak wanita itu.

Bagaimana jika saat diperjalanan obatnya mulai bereaksi? Oh tidak.!

Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, bagiamana nanti Sehun malah mencari wanita lain untuk pemuas nafsu diluar sana.?

Itu buruk. Sangat buruk!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan 90 km/jam, menyusuri jalan Seoul di malam yang lenggang dan terasa dingin menusuk tulang.

Tapi yang pria ini rasakan berbeda dengan cuaca dingin diluar sana. Tubuhnya mendadak gerah dan sedikit tak nyaman. Bahkan, jaket yang ia pakai sebelumnya kini sudah berpindah di jok belakang.

Akan tetapi hal itu tak membantu banyak. Tubuhnya tetap terasa sangat panas. Samar-samar butir keringat muncul di tiap tubuh Sehun.

Bahkan kini Sehun dua kancing atas kemeja Sehun telah terbuka.

"Kenapa cuaca nya menjadi panas begini.?" Gerutu Sehun sedikit kesal.

"Seingatku ini memasuki musim dingin."

Sehun merasakan sesuatu. Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Bahkan sesuatu disalangkanganya terasa membesar. "nghh oh shit. Ada apa denga diriku."

"sialan," umpat Sehun beruntun. Mulai bergerak gelisah seraya menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Sehun masuk apartemen Luhan, pria itu tak menemukan keberadaan Luhan dikamarnya. Di dapur pun juga tak ada.

Saat Sehun akan mengambil _softdrink_ dari kulkas, ia mendengar suara _shower_ dari dalam kamar mandi.

'pasti Luhan sedang mandi.' Pikir Sehun.

Kemudian mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar mandi. Ingin memberi kejutan. _–sebenarnya ingin melihat tubuh telanjang Luhan saat sedang mandi._

Seperti yang Sehun duga. Kamar mandi tak terkunci. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan yeoja itu yang tak pernah mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Dan itu merupakan keuntungan sendiri buat Sehun.

 _Cklek_

Sehun membuka pintu dengan sangat berhati-hati agar Luhan tak menyadari keberadaan nya.

Dan seperti dugaan pria itu, Luhan kini tengah berdiri dibawah shower tanpa menggunakan sehelai benang pun yang membalut tubuh yeoja model tersebut. Cucuran air membuat tubuh Luhan terlihat semakin sexy dimata Sehun.

Luhan sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan Sehun karena saat ini posisi Luhan membelakangi pintu. Sedang menyabun tubuhnya sembari bersenandung kecil.

Sesaat Sehun terpaku melihat bidadarinya yang polos.

Bukan hanya sekali ini saja Sehun melihat tubuh polos Luhan. bahkan sudah berkali-kali Sehun melihat tubuh polos Luhan bakhan sampai menyentuhnya.

Tapi tubuh Luhan seolah menjadi candu baginya. Ingin mencicipi lagi dan lagi.

Oh bahkan memikirkannya saja membuat milik Sehun yang sudah besar semakin membesar.

 _Grep_

Tanpa fikir panjang, tangan Sehun kini sudah mendekap tubuh telanjang Luhan dari belakang.

Kedua telapak tangan pria itu menagkup kedua belah payudara Luhan yang sintal. Hingga tubuh Sehun yang masih berpakaian lengkap, kini ikut basah terkena semburan air dari shower.

Sesaat Luhan sempat terkejut. Bukan kah ia hanya sendirian diapartemen?

Namun kini kekagetan Luhan berubah menjadi seulas senyuman lebar saat mendapati Sehun tengah mendekap tubuhnya. Serasa seperti ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan diperutnya _. –menyenagkan._

Kepala Sehun menyusup dibalik surai hitam rambut Luhan yang basah. Mengendus bagian dalam dari leher Luhan. Tanpa kata dan ucapan, mereka sudah cukup bisa merasakan kepemilikan dari masing-masing. Hanya dengan perbuatan saja, kedua insan ini dapat merasakan betapa mereka saling cinta dan mencintai.

"emhhh….." Luhan semakin memberi akses yang lebih leluasa pada Sehun untuk menjamah lehernya lebih dan lebih. Desahan pun tak dapat terkotrol keluar dari tuturnya.

Sementara tangan kiri Sehun makin intens membelai dan meremas dada Luhan. membuat Luhan seakan mabuk kepayang dengan sentuhan pria yang berstatus suami orang lain tersebut.

Bahkan Luhan pun tak menolak ketika tangan kanan Sehun membelai-belai sesuatu yang intim dibawah sana. Terasa panas dan basah dalam waktu bersamaan saat jari tengah Sehun membelai tonjolan mungil yang minta dipuaskan lebih dalam lagi.

"shhh Hun ah,"

"Terus lah mendesah sayang..! Desahanmu yang terindah Lu." Sehun itu menggumam sambil menggigiti cuping telinga Luhan renggang-renggang.

Entah dari mana, Luhan kini jadi ikut terbakar gairah sama halnya dengan Sehun. Mungkin itu karena sentuhan Sehun yang membuat nya terlena sampai sedemikian ini.

Gairah Luhan menuntun tangannya sendiri untuk mulai berani meremas sesuatu diselangkaan Sehun. Membuat Sehun itu menggerang keenakan. Senikmat itukah.? Fikir Luhan.

Walau pun dengan posisi Luhan yang saat ini membelakangi Sehun, tapi itu tak jadi masalah untuk saat ini. Toh Sehun sangat pandai membuatnya bergairah dalam posisi apapun.

Saat mereka menyadari bahwa posisi mereka sangat tidak leluasa, Sehun membalikan tubuh Luhan menghadap padanya.

Bibir Sehun seketika langsung meraup bibir Luhan yang dari tadi tak henti mengeluarkan desahan dan lenguhan erotis. Apalagi ditambah remasan Luhan yang membuat sesuatu itu kian membesar dan menegang.

Bibir Sehun menggigiti bibir bawah dan atas Luhan dengan sedikit liar. Bahkan mungkin saja menimbulkan lecet dibagian tertentu. Itu seakan tak jadi masalah.

Toh Luhan saja menerima tanpa protes sedikit pun. Bahkan Luhan membalas ciuman itu dengan tingkat keliaran yang sama.

Lidah Sehun menerobos masuk ke mulut Luhan dengan sedikit paksaan. Mengabsen tiap deret gigi putih Luhan. Saling bertukar saliva tanpa jijik sedikit pun. Sehun terus meraup bibir Luhan tanpa ampun. Nafas mereka sama-sama terengah hampir kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

Keduanya melepas tautan bibir mereka sejenak untuk memperoleh oksigen. Dan kembali bertaut lagi selepasnya.

Jemari-jemari nakal Sehun dengan liarnya memelintir tonjolan mungil di dada Luhan yang semakin mencuat indah tanpa penutup. Warnanya yang merah muda bahkan menirima rangsangan yang paling ringan sekalipun.

Entah ini persaan apa. Yang jelas Luhan sekarang menjadi beribu-ribu kali lebih bergairah saat bibir Sehun itu yang mulanya menjamah bibir dan mulutnya, kini berpindah pada kedua dada Luhan.

Mencium, menjilat dan menghisap _nipple_ Luhan dengan rakus. Seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya dengan sangat lahap.

Mulut Luhan kembali terbuka. Menyuarakan desahan yang dari tadi Sehun kunci dengan bibir.

Sayu-sayu kedua mata Luhan terpejam. Merasaakan dahsyatnya sentuhan dan belaian Sehun di dada serta intimnya yang sedari tadi terus Sehun manjakan dengan usapan sensual di intim Luhan.

Luhan ingin lebih. Lebih dalam merasakan sentuhan Sehun. Seakan melupakan status dan apa pun itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama dikuasai hawa nafsu yang makin kesini makin meningkat.

Mulut hangat Sehun terus-menerus memberi rangsangan pada payudara Luhan. menekan kepalanya lebih dalam hingga Sehun bisa merasakan hampir sesak nafas. Nafas keduanya menggebu-gebu. Suara percikan air beradu dengan desahan-desahan erotis.

"Hun ahh more," Luhan dapat merasakan pusat tubuhnya berkedut menerima ulah nakal tangan Sehun. Tampaknya Luhan akan orgasme tak lama lagi.

Sehun pun semakin mempercepat gerakan jemarinya yang menari-nari pada organ intim wanitanya saat melihat wajah Luhan semakin memerah dan mengerang tertahan.

"aahh" desah Luhan saat ia mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Diiringi cairannya yang kini membasahi jari Sehun.

Senyum manis terpancar dari wajah tampan Sehun saat ia berhasil membawa wanita-nya kembali merasakan orgasme.

"Oh Sehun?"

"Hemm.?"

"Nikmat"

"Ini juga nikmat.." Sehun memasukkan jemarinya sendiri yang basah akan cairan Luhan dalam mulutnya. Rasanya aneh. Namun meninggalkan kesan tersendiri yang membuatnya ketagihan.

Menggulum jarinya dengan nikmat membuat muka Luhan memerah.

"Buka pakaian ku Lu." Sehun menunjuk kemejanya yang basah beserta celananya.

"Dasar manja," Luhan sedikit terkekeh,

Membuka kancing kemeja Sehun dengan perlahan. Awalnya, Luhan hanya memainkan kancing kemeja tersebut dengan jemari lentiknya.

Lalu perlahan membuka satu kancing atas kemeja itu serta memberikan kecupan hangat pada dada Sehun.

Diteruskan setelahnya sampai kancing-kancing itu sudah terbuka seluruhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan.?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara seraknya saat melihat Luhan yang menundukkan kepala hingga berada tepat didepan dada bidangnya.

"Mau ini.." tiba-tiba, lidah lembut Luhan menjilat tojolan kecil di dada Sehun dengan sensual dan mesra. Dan itu cukup membuat Sehun kaget dan mendesah tak terkontrol.

"Ahh dasar rusa liar!" Sehun menggeram tertahan. Terlalu nikmat. "Buka yang bawah dulu Lu,"

Luhan menurut tanpa paksaan. Namun sebelum membuka resleting celana Sehunt, Luhan masih menyrempatkan untuk meremas gundukan yang membesar dari balik celana.

"Rrgghhh jangan menggoda Lu," Sungguh, Sehun ingin segera menghentak kejantanannya ke lubang Luhan sekarang juga. Demi tuhan, wanitanya sangat menggoda.

Tapi niat itu diurungkan mengingat wanitanya tak suka 'permainan kasar'. Lagipula Sehun sendiri juga suka menjamah tubuh kekasihnya inchi per inchi tanpa melewatkan satu bagianpun.

"Aku tidak,"

 _Brukk_

Setelah semua pakaian yang melekat pada diri mereka masing-masing telah ditanggalkan, Sehun segera mendorong Luhan pada dinding kamar mandi tersebut. Dan lagi-lagi, bibir mereka kembali berpagut panas dan mesra.

Tangan nakal Luhan bergerilya menyusuri dada bidang Sehun. Merasakan otot dada Sehun yang bidang dan keras.

Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama, saat tangan kanan Sehun menagkap tangan Luhan dan menggengamnya erat.

Menuntun tangan Luhan kebagian bawah tubuhnya yang sudah menegang. Seolah mengerti apa yang Sehun mau, Luhan segera memposisikan tangan nya pada kejantanan Sehun yang tampak besar dan menegang sempurna. Seolah tak pernah bosan, Luhan langsung meremas dan mengocok benda itu dengan seirama.

Sehun pun makin keras meremas dada Luhan. Ia merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa saat Luhan terus-menerus memberi service pada kebanggaannya.

"Lu rrhhgg hh"

"Kau suka? Apa nikmat?"

"Sangat.."

Mata Sehun setengah terpejam saat gerakan Luhan pada kejantanannya semakin cepat. Lehernya pun kini menjadi sasaran gigitan Luhan yang menahan nyeri saat Sehun meremas payudaranya kasar.

"Sudah cukup dear..!"

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun seakan bertanya, 'kenapa.?'

"Sudah saatnya milikku bersarang dilubangmu yang sempit dan hangat itu. Bolehkah?" rancau Sehun dengan ucapan frontal yang malah membuat Luhan makin berhasrat.

Luhan tak menjawab. Hanya anggukan sebagai pertanda _–iya_.

"Akhh / Ngghhh"

Dengan posisi berdiri, Sehun meloloskan miliknya memasuki lubang Luhan dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Akhh." Luhan memekik saat kejantanan Sehun menerobos lubang nya dan kini besarang pada dinding rahim Luhan.

Meski pun sudah berkali-kali mereka melakukannya, Luhan tetap merasakan perih saat benda itu memasukinya. Oh ayolah! ukuran Sehun tak bisa dibilang biasa itu selalu membuat Luhan memekik kesakitan dan mendamba _–kebanyakan._

Sehun mendiamkan sesaat. Agar Luhan dapat beradaptasi dengan benda tumpul itu dan tak sakit saat digerakkan nantinya.

"Masih perih.?"

"Sedikit.."

"Bersiaplah sayang," intruksi Sehun sebelum benar-benar menggerakkan miliknya.

Pelahan-lahan Sehun mulai menggerakkan bagian bawah dari dirinya. Luhan pun yang terbuai mulai merespon tiap hujaman yang Sehun berikan padanya. Rasanya geli, nikmat, dan sedikit sakit' pikir Luhan.

Namun tak ayal jika ia merasakan ketagihan akan semua itu.

"ahh ahh" tak hentinya Luhan mengeluarkan desahan seiring dengan hentakkan Sehun memenuhi lubangnya.

Bunyi kontraksi alat kelamin keduanya yang beradu dengan suara percikan air serta desahan menambah dahsyat percintaan mereka malam ini.

"There ohh.." Luhan memekik saat hujaman Sehun menyentuh sweet spotnya. Membuat Sehun menghujam bagian itu lagi dan lagi.

Kejantanan Sehun pun terasa semakin besar didalam sana. Sepertinya akan memuntahkan cairannya pada rahim Luhan.

"AHH / NGHH" klimaks menghampiri mereka bersama. Membuat tubuh yang awalnya menegang ketika mendekati puncak kini lemas. Sehun menahan tubuh Luhan dengan dekapan erat.

Berdekapan hangat dengan kontak tubuh yang belum lepas. Merasakan sisa-sisa orgasme yang perlahan masih berdesir pada keduanya.

Nafas mereka pun perlahan mulai teratur kembali. Tapi ini seperti nya belum berakhir.

Hal itu terlihat dari seringai wajah Sehun saat melihat bathup yang berisi air dan busa-busa lembut.

"Rusa cantikku,"

"Hem? Kenapa lagi?"

"Bagaimana dengan ronde selanjutnya?"

"No more!"

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau menolakku?." Bibir Sehun mengerucut lucu. Oh lihatlah bayi besar Luhan ini! Benar-benar berbeda dengan Oh Sehun yang memasukinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku ada pemotretan besok pagi."

"Tapi aku ingin main disitu." Sehun mendendikkan dagunya kearah bathup tadi.

"Dasar pervert Oh Sehun –AHH," desahan tak terkontrol dari mulut Luhan manakala Sehun menghentak kejantanannya makin dalam.

"Aku masih menginginkan maka aku akan mendapatkanya Oh Luhan,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Nampak seorang yeoja cantik nan modis yang sedang berbeanja disalah satu pusat perbenjaan yang ada di Cheong Dam Dong. Luhan itu membeli beberapa kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Mengingat isi kulkas yang mulai menipis. Selain itu, ia harus membeli beberapa make up, dan perlengkapan yang lainnya.

Mengingat Luhan adalah seorang model, hali itu tentu saja menjadi hal wajib bagi yeoja itu untuk merawat tubuhnya sebaik mungkin. Apalagi, Luhan ingin selalu terlihat cantik di depan pria yang dicintainya. _–lebih tepatnya didepan suami wanita lain yang dicintainya._

"aku fikir aku butuh ini.." gumam Luhan sambil mengambil satu paket youghut dan memasukannya kedalam troli belanja.

Luhan berjalan lagi menuju bagian buah-buahan dan sayur-mayur. Yeoja itu mengambil beberapa buah apel, pir, jeruk dan beberapa buah lainnya. Tentu Luhan harus mengkonsumsi buah-buahan tersebut.

Selain membuat sehat tubuh dan kulit, Luhan juga tak mau tubuh langsingnya menjadi berisi karena jarang mengkonsumsi health food dan banyak memakan makanan yang banyak mengandung kolestrol dan lemak.

Sungguh..! Luhan harus serba menjaga apa pun yang ia makan.

"Anda Luhan yang model itu kan..? boleh aku minta foto dengan eonni?" seorang remaja yang terlihat masih pelajar itu mendekati Luhan dan meminta foto pada Luhan. Luhan teresnyum dan memperbolehkan gadis remaja itu berfoto dengannya.

Walau pun karir Luhan hanya sebagai model, Luhan sudah sangat terkenal jika perlu diingatkan. Karena Luhan sering menjadi model pakaian berbagai majalah-majalah terkenal di Korea. Hal itu terbukti dari survey yang dilakukan salah satu media masa dan terpilihlah Luhan sebagai top model versi Seoul Top Magazine. Sudah pasti jika banyak yang mengenal Luhan.

Luhan berjalan lagi sambil mendorong troli belanjaanya. Ia menuju stand yang menyediakan berbagai soft drink. Luhan fikir, ia harus membeli beberapa minuman itu. Tak lupa pula Luhan membeli beberapa instant fruit juice yang ia butuhkan.

Saat tangan Luhan akan mengambil salah satu minuman kaleng, ada yang tangan lain yang ikut mengambil minuman itu hingga tangan Luhan dan orang tersebut bersentuhan dan terpaut.

Kini keduanya berpandangan. Mata pria tadi menatap lekat pada wajah molek Luhan. Namun lain halnya pada Luhan. Luhan hanya memandang dengan datar pria tersebut.

Hey! Jangan salahkan Luhan. Karena baginya hanya Oh Sehun-lah satu-satunya pria yang pantas ia tatap cantik dengan mata rusanya.

"Ambil saja.." Luhan melepas tangannya yang entah tanpa sengaja atau tidak di pegang oleh pria yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Eh unggu dulu."

"Apa..?"

"Siapa namamu.?"

"Kau bisa cek di internet untuk tau namaku."

"Kau model itu kan.?"

"yeah! That my job."

Pria tadi tersenyum hangat pada Luhan. seolah sudah saling kenal dengan Luhan.

"Kau tak ingin tau namaku.?" Demi tuhan. Luhan bahkan sama sekali tak perduli nama bahkan kehidupan pria sok dekat dengannya ini.

"Tidak." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Luhan. Ah bukan, sesungguhnya Luhan ingin mengatakan 'Tidak, maka berhenti sok dekat denganku dan enyahlah sekarang juga'. Well! Tapi Luhan tak sejahat itu untuk berkata.

'wanita yang menarik' batin pria tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu.

"Hei Luhan! Namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol! ingat itu ya" Teriak pria tak punya malu yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol.

"Terserahmu saja sialan," umpatnya pelan.

Dan terus berjalan sambil mendorong troli ke kasir tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil poselnya dari dalam saku jas nya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Aku tertarik dengan gadis itu. Aku terima tawaranmu." Ucap Chanyeol pada seseorang yang ia hubungi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Luhan sedang menata beberapa belanjaan yang baru saja di belinya dari supermarket tadi. Buah, soft drink, sayur, daging, dan beberapa makanan lain Luhan masuk kan kedalam kulkas miliknya.

Sesekali Luhan melirik pada jam dindingnya yang kini masih menunjuk kan pukul tujuh malam. Masih lama Sehun pulang dari kantor, pikir Luhan.

Tapi ia tak yakin jika Sehun malam ini akan menginap lagi di apartemennya. Dia punya istri kan? kenapa Luhan harus mengharap lebih dari pria itu?

"Persetan. Tapi Sehun hanya milikku. Istrinya dirumah hanya status tak lebih."

"Apa lebih baik kutelfon saja ya?" muncul insiatif di otak Luhan untuk menghubungi Sehun.

Menanyakan apa nanti malam akan pulang ke apartemennya.?

Apa Sehun sudah makan malam.?

Apa itu terlalu berlebihan Luhan lakukan.?

Karena mengingat status Luhan hanya selingkuhan dari Sehun. Bukan kah sikap dan perhatian Luhan pada Sehun itu berlebih.?

Tak mau ambil pusing. Toh Luhan cuek dengan apa pandangan orang pada dirinya.

Luhan merogoh saku celana nya. Mengambil ponsel miliknya dan mendail nomor seseorang. Namun baru saja akan melakukannya, bel apartemen tiba-tiba berbunyi. Membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Sehun.

Luhan melihat dari layar intercom. Nampak seorang pria muda berbaju formal sedang menunggu di depan apartemen. Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat pria itu sebelumya.

Klekk

Luhan membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Mata rusanya menangkap seorang pria yang kini tengah menunduk hormat padanya.

"Maaf menggangu…, nona Luhan." Ucap pria itu sambil membungkuk.

Luhan bingung melihat pria itu. Fikiranya _mem-flashback_ siapa pria yang kini ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Katakan! apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya.?"

"perkenalkan nona, saya Kris. Asisten presdir Xi, ayah anda."

Fikiran Luhan memposes perkataan pria itu. Kris? Asisten Ayah.?

Kini Luhan ingat. Bukan kah ini pria yang beberapa waktu yang lalu menyeret Luhan untuk bertemu ayah?

"Oh! Jadi kau orang itu.? Yang menyeretku bertemu Ayah kan'..?"

Kris tadi menunduk dan mengangguk.

"Ada apa kemari.?"

"Begini nona, tuan Xi ingin bertemu anda."

Luhan menyunggingkan senyum remeh. "Bilang padanya aku tak mau. Aku punya kehidupanku sendiri."

"Tapi nona,.. Tuan Xi benar-benar membutuhkan anda. Beliau saat ini sedang sakit."

"Apa itu menjadi urusanku.? Orang itu yang bilang tak butuh lagi denganku, lalu kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya?"

"Nona saya mohon, beliau terus memanggil-manggil nama anda dan terus mengumam minta maaf berkali-kali"

Luhan tercekat. Apa itu benar? orang yang pernah mengusir Luhan dari hidupnya, kini menyesal.?

Dari sorot mata Luhan, ia sedikit tersentuh. Bagaimana tidak, bagaimana pun juga Luhan adalah putrinya. Pasti saja sekejam-kejam apa pun ayah pada anak, tak akan mengalahkan hubungan darah antar masing-masing. Luhan adalah anak dari Xi Yunho. Luhan tau itu.

"Kau…? Tak bohong.?" Luhan terlihat ragu. Antara percaya dan tidak.

"Saya tak bohong nona. Beliau ingin bertemu anda dan meminta maaf."

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar." Luhan lalu pergi kedalam dan kembali lagi dengan baju hangat yang kini membalut tubuh S line nya.

"Ayo kesana.." ajak Luhan. Kris mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan menuju mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan, nona Luhan sudah ada disini." Ucap Kris pada Yunho, yang tak lain adalah ayah Luhan yang kini terbaring tak berdaya diatas ranjang kamarnya dengan beberapa alat medis yang mengelilinginya.

Samar-samar mata Yunho terbuka. Terlihat sangat sayu. Melihat Luhan yang kini berdiri disampingnya mematung.

Luhan tak tau ia harus apa. Ia hanya diam. Diam dan menatap seseorang yang ia panggil ayah kini tengah terbaring tak berdaya.

Menurut perkataan Kris, ayahnya terkena serangan jantung saat berada di kantor.

"Luhan…! putri Ayah." Lirihnya. Luhan tetap mematung. Tak tau ia harus merespon apa atas yang ayahnya tadi ucapkan.

Namun dalam hati Luhan menagis haru. Baru kali ini Ayah nya mengucapkan ' _Luhan putri ayah.'_ Semenjak beberapa tahun silam.

Ini seperti sebuah bintang jatuh. Gadis cantik itu bisa kembali mendengar ayahnya mengakui dirinya adalah seorang putri dari Xi Yunho.

Akan tetapi tak bisa dipungkiri hati Luhan sedikit teriris. Melihat keadaan Ayahnya yang memprihatinkan.

"A –ayah."

"Putriku. Kemari sayang.! Ayah minta maaf."

"Ayah.."

"Kau mau memaafkan ayah mu yang berengsek ini kan..?" ucap Yunho seraya mengusap pipi Luhan lembut. Teramat lembut sampai Luhan merasa hangat menjalar memenuhi tiap cabang sarafnya.

"Ayah aku- " ucap Luhan terputus. Mata Luhan memerah. Jelas betul bahwa Luhan sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Luhan, ayah salah. Maafkan ayah putriku,"

"A –ayah? Aku masih anak ayah kan'?" beriringan dengan itu, air mata Luhan luruh dan meluncur melewati pipi halusnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan nak? Tentu kau putri ayah. Tak ada yang bisa merubahnya."

Luhan menagis terisak. Sungguh ini kebahagiaan terbesar yang Luhan rasa. Apa benar ayahnya sudah kembali menjadi ayah yang menyayangi Luhan seperti dulu.?

"Aku yang salah ayah.. maafkan aku.." Luhan makin terisak. Memeluk ayah nya dengan sayang.

"Aku sayang ayah. Hikss hikss.."

Jemari lemah Yunho terulur mengelus rambut halus Luhan. Putri Sulungnya.

"Ayah juga sayang padamu Luhan. Putri ayah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, kini Luhan tinggal bersama ayahnya. Ibu tirinya, katanya sedang pergi keluar negeri bersama putra laki-laik hasil buah cintanya dengan ayah Luhan.

Luhan sendiri tak tau kenapa. Kenapa disaat suaminya sakit, ibu tirinya itu tak pulang dan merawat suaminya.? _Sungguh istri yang tak baik_. Pikir Luhan.

Tapi bukan kah itu baik..? Luhan jadi tak perlu bertatap muka dengan Ibu tirinya yang menyebalkan itu. Mengingatnya saja mampu membuat Luhan muak.

Dengan telaten Luhan merawat ayah nya. Hingga perlahan-lahan keadaan Yunho sudah mulai membaik. Namun tetap saja, ia harus butuh istirahat.

Dan semenjak Luhan tinggal dirumah Ayahnya, Luhan jarang sekali bertemu Sehun. Sudah 2 minggu ini mereka tak bertemu. Mungkin hanya sebatas komunikasi lewat ponsel saja.

 _Apa kabar pria itu_? apa selama mereka tak bertemu Sehun juga merindukan Luhan layaknya dirinya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pria tengah duduk di kedai kopi sendiri sambil sesekali menyruput kopi dicangkir.

Pria yang itu melamun. Fikirannya menerawang jauh. Terlihat sekali dari wajah pria itu tengah menanggung beban.

"Luhan dear… kemana kau..? aku merindukanmu dear." Gumam Sehun.

"Lu… sesenang itu kah kau dengan Ayah mu sampai-sampai kau melupakanku..?"

Sehun mengela nafas panjang. Akhir-akhir ini semangatnya turun drastis. Semenjak Luhan pindah kerumah ayahnya, ia tak lagi bebas bertemu wanita nya.

"apa aku harus kesana agar kita bisa bertemu? Kau tau kan jika ayah kita tidak mempunyai hubungan baik. Lalu bagaimana mungkin ayahmu bisa menerimaku?" Sehun bermonolong.

Kini Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada rintik hujan yang turun tak terlalu lebat.

 _"_ _Aku merindukanmu"_

Sehun meraih ponsel miliknya dari saku jas yang ia pakai. Menuliskan beberapa patah kata untuk Luhan lewat pesan singkat.

'Kau ada waktu.? Bisa kita bertemu sekarang..?' –send.

 _'_ _Sekarang.? Baiklah. Dimana kita bertemu?'_ begitulah isi balasan dari Luhan. mood Sehun sedikit mulai membaik. Jadi mereka akan bertemu.? Itu terlihat bagus.

'Aku tunggu di kedai kopi dekat kantorku.' –send.

 _'_ _aku mengerti sayang. Tunggu aku ya.'_

Sehun memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku. Ia masih diam untuk beberapa saat. Memperhatikan guyuran hujan yang siang itu memang sedang melanda Seoul. Tak terlalu lebat memang, tapi cukup membuat hawa menjadi dingin.

Pria itu menghela nafas panjang. Entah kini perasaannya terasa sangat kacau. Merasa galau. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat ia seperti itu karena Luhan. Wanita yang ia cintai semakin lama seolah semakin menjauh dari dirinya.

Bukan karena sudah tak saling cinta, tetapi masalah keluarga yang kiranya menghalangi keduaanya.

Senyum mengembang dari bibir pria itu ketika melihat Luhan keluar dari taksi. Wanita berlari kecil memasuki kedai kopi tempat dimana ia berada dengan handbag ditangan kirinya.

 _Deg deg deg_

Kenapa tiba-tiba jantung Sehun berdetak tak beraturan.? Seperti ada rasa bahagia yang kini menyeruak memenuhi tiap sudut hatinya saat melihat Luhan melemparkan senyum manis yang sekian lama tak ia lihat.

 _Apa karena terlalu lama tak bertemu jadi seperti ini.?_

Wanita yang ia cintai, berada dihadapannya saat ini.? Sungguh seperti mimpi.

"Sayang?" panggil Luhan manja disertai gerlingan indah dari mata rusa itu. Sehun diam. Memandang wanitanya kini sudah duduk dihadapannya.

Mata, bibir, hidung, semuanya. Sehun sangat merindukan seluruh hal yang ada pada wanita bernama Luhan tersebut.

"YAA! Sehun, kenapa diam.?" Gertak Luhan merasa tak dianggap. _Kenapa.?_ Batin nya.

"Ehh"

"Ada masalah.?"

 _Masalahnya aku terlalu merindukanmu Lu_ , "Tidak."

"Ehmm kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Sehun. Entah kenapa, setelah tidak bertemu lumayan lama, Sehun jadi agak canggung. Ditambah lagi dadanya yang terus saja berdebar. _Ada apa denganku ini.?_

"Kau lebih tau seleraku tuan Oh," sedikit menggerling menatap pria-nya. Mata rusa itu bersinar cerah.

"Baiklah moccachino dengan gula satu sendok,"

 _Cangung._

Mereka hanya saling diam satu sama lain. Merasakan hal ini, Luhan sedikit tak nyaman. _Kenapa jadi kaku begini sih?_

"Oh Sehun?"

"hem? Ada apa rusa mungilku?"

"Kau kenapa begini.?"

Sehun menautkan alisnya bingung. _Kenapa begini.? Apa maksudnya.?_ "maksudmu.?"

"Ahh.. sudah lah lupakan."

Suasana kembali sunyi. Tak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka.

"Dear..?" panggil Sehun ragu. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya berdegup lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Saat Sehun menyebut Luhan dengan panggilan _'dear'_ , pria itu merasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba tegang dan berkeringat.

"Iya…"

"Bagaimana kabarmu.? Kau pasti senang bisa kembali bersama ayah mu, iya kan..?"

Luhan menyruput _moccachino_ miliknya.

"Kau tau sendiri kan Hun. Aku sudah memutuskan meninggalkan rumah saat aku masih remaja. Saat usiaku masih sangat muda. Dan aku berjuang hidup tanpa kasih sayang keluargaku. Dan kini, aku bisa berkumpul lagi dengan ayah, bisa kembali kerumah, dan kembali merasakan kasih sayang yang sempat hilang. Kau pasti tau betapa bahagianya aku saat ini.." Jelas Luhan disertai senyum simpul di bibir tipis yang lama tak Sehun cicipi.

Luhan tak sadar jika penjelasanya itu menyakiti hati Sehun.

Mungkin hanya Sehun sendiri yang merasakan sakit. Mungkin hanya Sehun sendiri yang merasakan kesepian saat Luhan tak disampingnya. Mungkin hanya Sehun sendiri yang merasa galau saat akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bertemu.

 _Benar. Hanya Sehun yang merasakan semua sakit itu_.

Bahkan Luhan pun tak mersakan persaan yang sama dengan Sehun saat mereka tak bertemu. Yeoja itu justru mengaku jika akhir-akhir ini ia merasa senang dengan kembalinya kasih sayang sang ayah walau tanpa Sehun disamping Luhan.

 _'_ _Tau kah jika kau menyakiti hatiku dear..?'_

Sungguh..! saat ini Sehun ingin mengungkapkan semua rasa rindu yang ia tahan 2 minggu terakhir ini. Ia ingin memeluk Luhan erat. Hingga benar-benar merasakan betapa sangat tersiksanya ia saat mereka tak bertemu.

Ia ingin mencium bibir Luhan yang seolah menjadi candu baginya. Terasa akan mati jika sehari saja tak merasakan sentuhan bibir Luha. Tapi, kenapa Luhan sama sekali tak peka.?

Kenapa Luhan sama sekali tak perduli dengan semua itu.?

Baiklah, mungkin ia harus menahan sementara keinginanya.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau dan ayah mu bisa kembali akur. Itu kabar baik." Sehun tersenyum pahit. Demi tuhan..! yang keluar dari bibirnya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada dalam hatinya.

Tapi kali ini ia rasa ia harus munafik. Mengingkari kata batinya sendiri.

Luhan melirik jam yang melngar di pergelangan tangannya sekilas. Jam menunjukan pukul lima sore.

Ia baru ingat, jika ayah nya meminta Luhan pulang jam lima karena ada Sesuatu yang Luhan sendiri tak tau apa. Hujan pun sudah reda. Hanya tinggal gerimis yang tak terlalu lebat bahkan terkesan jarang.

"Sehun? Aku rasa aku harus pulang. Ayah memintaku pulang pukul lima."

"Oh..! begitu.? Baiklah."

"Aku duluan ya."

"Em.. pulang lah." Sehun tersenyum dipaksakan. _Jadi hanya sampai disini pertemuan kita dear.? Apa setelah ini kita bisa bertemu lagi.?_

Yeoja itu beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berlalu meninggalkan Sehun. Kini Sehun sendiri lagi ditempat itu. Meratapi yeoja nya yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangan.

Mata Sehun terpejam sesaat. Merasakan rasa sakit yang mulai merasuki tubuhnya kembali. Sakit yang hanya ada satu obatnya. Yaitu cukup dengan Luhan disisinya semua rasa sakit itu seketika musnah.

Tapi kini..? ia tak yakin Luhan akan kembali demi menyembuhkan rasa sakitnya. Luhan pasti akan lebih perduli dengan ayah yang saat ini adalah segalanya untuk Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ayah.? Aku sudah pulang.." ucap Luhan saat ia sudah kembai tiba di rumah.

"Putri ayah sudah pulang..? kemari sayang."

Luhan menuju pada ayah nya yang kini duduk tenang diruang tamu sambil menikmati secangkir kopi.

"Baru dari mana..?"

"Bertemu seseorang ayah."

"Sehun.?" Tebak ayah Luhan. dan tepat! memang Luhan baru saja bertemu dengannya. Luhan mengangguk lemah. Membenarkan tebakan ayah nya tadi.

Rambut Luhan diusap halus tangan ayah nya dengan sayang. Senyum lembut terpancar dari lelaki berusia setengah abad itu.

"Kau mencintainya.?"

"Aku- " Luhan terasa kelu menjawab. Benar..! ia _mencintai Sehun_. Tapi entah kata itu sangat berat Luhan ucapkan.

Mungkin takut jika membuat marah ayah nya.

"Jujur saja pada ayah."

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Aku memang mencintainya ayah." Jawab Luhan lirih. Nyaris seperti desisan.

Ia menunduk dalam. Takut jika ia melihat raut marah dari ayah nya.

Tapi nampaknya Luhan salah sangka. Ayahnya tetap tersenyum sambil membelai rambutnya sayang.

"Anak ayah ternyata sudah besar ya.? Sudah mengerti apa yang namanya cinta."

Luhan mendongak. Menatap wajah teduh ayahnya. Apa ayah tak marah.?

"Aku memang sudah besar ayah. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi.." rengek Luhan.

"Benar, putri ayah memang sudah besar. Dan seharusnya putri ayah bisa membedakan yang baik dan yang salah bukan.?"

Pertanyaan ayahnya barusan seketika membuat Luhan diam. Secara tak langsung ayahnya menentang hubungan teerlarangnya dengan Sehun secara halus.

 _Tuhan.? Apa kau tak rela jika aku dan Sehun bersatu.? Kenapa begitu banyak yang mnentang hubungan kami.?_

"Ayah? Itu- "

"Sudahlah… segera bersiap. Nanti jam tujuh ada teman bisnis ayah makan malam disini. Kau harus menemani ayah sebagai putri ayah. Oke..?"

"Baik ayah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dikediaman Sehun. Pria itu tengah berada diruang kerja nya, kembali meneggelamkan dirinya pada tumpukan file dan berkas-berkas yang bernilai uang bagi perusahaan yang kini dipegangnya.

Ia tak mau terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya karena Luhan. pasti keadaan akan kembali membaik. Begitu juga hubungannya dengan Luhan akan kembali seperti dulu. Semua hanya perlu waktu.

"Suamiku sepertinya sangat sibuk." Goda Joo Hyun yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu. Seolah tak mendengarnya, Sehun tetap kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

"Sehunna.? aku bicara denganmu.?"

"Apa..?"

"Sudahlah lupakan.." kesal. Kenapa setiap ia besikap manis pada suaminya pria ini tak mau merespon sama sekali.? Itu benar-benar membuatnya gusar dan kesal.

Namun bukan namanya Joo Hyun jika ia menyerah. Itu sama sekali tak ada dalam kamus kehidupannya. Menyerah dan membiarkan miliknnya pergi, itu sama sekali bukan tipenya.

Yeoja itu berdiri disamping Sehun. Memposisikan punggungnya menyender pada meja kerja Sehun.

"Suamiku, tadi ibu menelfonku."

"Lalu..?"

"Seperti biasa, ia bertanya apa kita akan segera menjadi orangtua. Dan aku jawab saja belum."

"Memang begitu kan faktanya."

"Itu karena kau tak mau bercinta denganku Sehun!"

"Lalu..?"

"Bagaimana jika besok kita ke dokter.?"

"Untuk apa.?"

Joo Hyun terlihat mndengus kesal. Bagaimana suaminya sama sekali tak peka.?

"Tentu saja untuk konsultasi dan kita mulai progam untuk punya anak. Bukan kah akan lebih berhasil jika dikonsultasikan dulu dengan dokter kandungan.?"

Kini Sehun mulai kesal _. 'kau fikir aku mau punya anak denganmu.?'_

"Aku sibuk. Sepertinya tak bisa."

"Lusa bagaimana..?" Jo Hyun itu tetap memaksa agar mau pergi ke dokter.

 _'_ _ckckckckck.. Enyahlah dari hadapanku. Sial'_

"Jadwalku padat. Perusahaan membutukanku."

"konsultasinya kan hanya sebentar, itu tak akan menggangu pekerjaanmu."

"Aku fikir-fikir lagi." Jawaban Sehun tersebut seolah menjadi lampu hijau untuk Joo Hyun. Jadi suaminya akan mempertimbangkan untuk mereka punya momongan.?

"Sehunnie kau baik sekali. I love you.." lalu mencium bibir Sehun lembut dan sedikit melumatnya. Karena merasa belum siap dan sangat tiba-tiba, Sehun segera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka secara sepihak.

"Sudah..! kau tidur saja. Pekerjaanku masih banyak."

"Ini masih teralu sore untuk tidur oppa."

"Setidaknya jangan menganggu dan merengek,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang makan keluarga Jung. Kini terdapat Luhan dan Ayah nya begitu juga dengan teman kerja ayah Luhan yang dibicarakannya tadi sore. Park Yoochun yang merupakan teman kerja ayah Luhan beserta istri dan anak dari Yoochun.

Suasana hening di meja makan. Hanya terdengar suara sendok garpu yang berpadu dengan piring.

Saat makan, Luhan diam-diam melirik pria yang kini ada di depannya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi disini. Dan Luhan tak menyukai hal itu. _'ckckckk.. pria ini lagi'_ batinnya.

Setelah acara makan malam, mereka bebincang-bincang ringan. Gelak tawa dari mereka semua kecuali Luhan. Luhan hanya diam. Ia seolah tak perduli dengan guyonan mereka.

"Hey..! Luhan, kenapa hanya diam saja.?" Tanya Park Yu Bi yang tak lain istri dari Park Yoochun.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk. "Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Maaf menganggu,"

"Aku tak menyangka kalian sudah saling kenal.." Ucap Yoochun sambil melirik Luhan dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Ahh ayah, kami hanya tak sengaja bertemu."

"Suamiku, mungkin mereka jodoh." Kini Su Bi ikut menimbali. Seolah mempelopori hubungan yang lebih antara Luhan dan putra mereka, Park Chanyeol. Seseorang yang beberapa minggu yang lalu Luhan temui saat di supermarket.

"Ibu, apa yang ibu bicarakan..?" Chanyeol tersenyum lugu lalu menatap Luhan.

"Luhan-ssi, jangan difikirkan ucapan ibu ku ya..? Dia memang orang yang seperti itu."

Luhan hanya tersenyum hambar dibalik kepalsuan. ' _ckckckck.. pria sok kenal_.' Batin Luhan gusar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued!**

Buat yang nanyain apa Sehun bakal anuan sama istrinya atau enggak, kalian sudah temukan jawabannya. So ditunggu pendapat kalian tentang chap 2 ini ya.

©TwinkleDEER


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hey..! Luhan, kenapa hanya diam saja.?" Tanya Park Yu Bi yang tak lain istri dari Park Yoochun._

 _Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk."Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Maaf menganggu,"_

" _Aku tak menyangka kalian sudah saling kenal.."Ucap Yoochun sambil melirik Luhan dan Chanyeol bergantian._

" _Ahh ayah, kami hanya tak sengaja bertemu."_

" _Suamiku, mungkin mereka jodoh."Kini Su Bi ikut mempelopori hubungan yang lebih antara Luhan dan putra mereka, Park yang beberapa minggu yang lalu Luhan temui saat di supermarket._

" _Ibu, apa yang ibu bicarakan..?" Chanyeol tersenyum lugu lalu menatap Luhan._

" _Luhan-ssi, jangan difikirkan ucapan ibu ku ya..? Dia memang orang yang seperti itu."_

 _Luhan hanya tersenyum hambar dibalik kepalsuan. 'ckckckck.. pria sok kenal.' Batin Luhan gusar._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 3!

 **-Secret Love-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast : Oh Sehun & Lu Han(GS)

M (Mature).

.

.

TwinkleDEER present

Don't like? Just go away.

.

.

.

"Berapa kali kubilang aku tak akan pergi Baek, tak akan pernah," ini sudah ke enam kali terhitung sejak pertama kali Baekhyun menawarkan rencana pemotretan di Paris yang hanya menunggu perstujuan sang model angkuh –Luhan-.

Tapi dua minggu ini Baekhyun sudah berusaha membujuk rusa keras kepala itu agar setuju namun nol besar.

Jangankan untuk setuju, mempertimbangkan saja tidak dengan lugas. Oh what the–.

"Tapi Luhan, fikirkan tentang karirmu yang makin bersinar. Oh ayolah! Ini kesempatan besar membuat dunia tau siapa Luhan queen magazine –julukan untukknya- yang sebenarnya"

"Pikirmu aku kurang bersinar di negaraku sendiri? Aku model papan atas yang setara selebriti _Hollywood_ kalau kau ingat," _–mulai lagi kan._

"Sial!Kita bicara tentang Paris Lu. Kau tau kan? _Fashion, glamour, high class._ Fikirkan jika kesempatan yang mungkin hanya datang sekali seumur hidupmu ini kau lewatkan,"sungguh mungkin Baekhyun lebih cocok menjadi _sales_ dengan seluruh mulut manisnya.

"Kekasih dan ayahku di aku bisa meninggalkan mereka?Ck!"Baiklah. Sekarang ia tau alasan kenapa modelnya sulit dibujuk. Ternyata karena kekasih brengsek yang seenaknya saja menjadikan Luhan sebagai simpanan.

"Brengsek!Jadi ini karena kekasih sialanmu itu."Salahkan mulut Baekhyun yang sangat licin mengucapkan kalimat umpatan yang membuat Luhan berteriak tak terima.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN.! JAGA UCAPANMU." Oh bagus. Sekarang wajah rusa itu memerah karena amarah serta muncul asap imajiner yang mengepul dari atas kepala itu.

"DIA MEMANFAATKANMU BODOH. DIA BAHKAN SUDAH BERISTRI"

"LALU APA PERDULIMU?. DIA BAHKAN MENCINTAIKU SIALAN.!"

Kedua gadis cantik itu saling menatap Luhan bahkan sudah terima siapapun mengusik kehidupan pribadi dan status percintaannya yang hanya sebagai selingkuhan.

Apalagi menghina Oh Sehun –kekasihnya- termasuk Baekhyun yang _honesty_ sahabat, keluarga, dan _manager_ dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Teruslah termakan dengan kata cintanya Luhan." Baekhyun sudah kembali menguasai emosinya.

"….."

"Tapi maaf. Mau tak mau kau akan tetap berangkat ke Paris minggu depan–"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

" –tiket pesawat, akomodasi, dan kontrakmu telah disiapkan oleh agensi. Dan untuk segala keperluanmu selama berada disana akan kusiapkan."

"KU BILANG AKU TIDAK"

"Kau sudah terikat menyalahi kontrak kerja adalah sebuah pelanggaran asal kau tau," Baekhyun membalas seluruh emosi Luhan dengan tenang, lugas, dan sarkas.

Luhan harus terfokus pada karir dan masa depannya yang gemilang. Dan Baekhyun akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghambat karir Luhan. Terutama Oh Sehun yang dengan segala otoriternya menjadikan Luhan sebagai selingkuhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu pergilah,"

"Oh Sehun– " Luhan tercekat. Kenapa tak sesuai ekspektasinya? Pikir awalnya Sehun akan melarang atau bahkan mencegah Luhan untuk melakukan perjalanan ke Paris. Tapi– _holly shit!_

"Kau ingin aku pergi?" _mulai lagi kan?._ Luhan menyumpah serapah Sehun dalam .Harusnya Sehun tak mengijinkannya, mengingat alasan pertengkaran Luhan dan Baekhyun tadi karena Sehun.

"Lu aku tidak–"

"Bohong. Kau ingin aku pergi supaya kau bisa bebas bersama istrimu kan?" tuh kan? Sisi kekanakan Luhan muncul lagi! "–ah benar, lagipula aku bukan siapa-siapamu–"

 _._

 _._

 _Chup_

.

.

"Oh Luhan cerewet," seringai tersungging pada dua sudut bibir Sehun.

penerima ciuman terdiam rusa itu berkedip lucu seolah baru mendapat _first kiss._

"Pergilah sayang. Menjadi model terkenal adalah mimpi terbesarmu kan?"

Luhan menukikkan alisnya Sehun sinis, "Kau pikir aku belum terkenal sekarang?"

.

.

 _Pletak_

.

.

"Aww Hun–" Luhan berteriak tak terima. Demi tuhan apa salahnya sampai tega hati Sehun menjitaknnya. _–Walaupun jitakan lembut._

"Kau bisa melebihi mimpimu dengan pergi ke Paris sayang,"

Luhan diam. Menatap dalam manik mata kebenaran dari yang Sehun ucapkan. Dan benar! Sehun selalu benar dimata Luhan.

"Tapi mungkin kita bisa bertemu dalam waktu cukup lama." ini adalah ketakutan terbesar bisa melihat Sehun dalam waktu yang lama.

Walaupun bisa video call Luhan tak semudah itu puas.

Sehun mengusap surai coklat kemerahan Luhan. _Tuhan! Terimakasih banyak menciptakan makhluk seindah Luhan._

"Aku tak semiskin itu sehingga tidak mampu mengunjungimu ke Paris Oh Luhan."

Sebuah pelukan erat Luhan hadiahkan untuk aroma kekasihnya mengecupi dada bidang seorang Oh Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun kekasihku."

"aku lebih Lu. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan model pria berwajah beku !"

Luhan menatap Sehun. Mendelik sekilas, "Seperti wajahmu tidak beku saja tuan Oh Sehun"

"Tidak jika denganmu Lu Han. Aku mencintaimu,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan anggun diatas setelan busana musim panas yang nampak begitu _chic_ dengan _personality._

Sebuah _mini skirt_ berbahan jeans dengan panjang sepuluh senti diatas lutut itu membalut bokong serta paha Luhan dengan apik.

Serta atasan _oversize_ kemeja putih tipis dengan dua kancing atas terbuka menambah kesan _sexy baddy_ pada Luhan.

Oh!dan jangan lupakan bra putih yang Luhan kenakan tercetak manis membalut payudara Luhan.

Tunggu! Itu bukanlah ketidak sengajaan. Tapi merupakan konsep dari sang designer sendiri.

.

.

 _Benar-benar jelmaan dewi romawi._

.

.

Tak sedikit para pengamat fashion berdecak kagum melihat betapa anggun dan casualnya Luhan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Tak ayal Luhan pantas menyandang gelar 'Queen of Queen' karena kecantikan alami dan lekuk tubuh yang terpahat dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WOAHH PERFECT LUHAN."Baekhyun, si pemilik suara cempreng berdecak bangga diiringi tepuk tangan heboh.– _berlebihan memang._

"Berikan aku minum," sudah biasa dipuji karena bakat juga ke-profesionalan-nya. _Hell!_ Itu sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari.

.

.

.

 _Ces!_

.

.

.

Tutup softdrink Luhan perlahan seraya otaknya memikirkan sesuatu.

Benar! Sehun. _–Sehunnya._

"Baek?"

"Hum? Ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?"Baekhyun melihat Luhan sedang sedikit cemas memikirkan dari bola mata rusa itu yang bergerak risau.– _baekhyun terlampau hafal._

"Apa kekasihku menelfon?"Luhan memandang cemas. Sudah tiga minggu Sehun tak menghubunginya sama sekali. Telfonnya pun juga tak diangkat. Yeah! Walaupun Sehun sibuk. _Tapi apa sih yang tidak buat Luhan untuk seorang Oh Sehun?._

– _keterlaluan memang._

Bola mata Baekhyun berputar jengah _.–lagu lama_."Jika yang kau maksud si brengsek Oh Sehun itu jawabannya tidak Luhan."

 _Oke!._ Luhan menganggapi dengan terbiasa dengan umpatan Baekhyun untuk mau menganggapi terlalu serius _lagi,_ jika tak ingin berakhir saling adu argumen dengan Baekhyun _–lagi_.

"Oh. Baiklah,"

.

.

.

 _Terdiam sesaat._

.

.

.

"Nona Luhan?"

"hah? Aku?" terlalu larut dalam sampai tak sadar jika seorang security memanggilnya.

Security berkulit putih dengan kumis tipisnya tersenyum ramah. "Ada titipan untuk nona Luhan," menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar merahberjumlah tujuh yang dirangkai sempurna dengan baby bearth yang mengelilinginya.

Luhan menerimanya dengan sedikit linglung. "Terimakasih banyak,"

"Saya permisi," security itu pamit pergi sebelum suara Luhan menahannya.

"Aa tunggu!Tapi ini darisiapa?" yeah! Luhan seperti tidak asing dengan sebuket bunga ditangannya _–bunga kesukaanya_.Dan hanya satu orang yang tau.

Senyum ramah terpancar pria separuh abad itu."Seorang pria tinggi dan tampan" –seolah mengatakan _kau sangat beruntung_.

Fokus Luhan tertuju pada satu poros. Oh Sehun. _–Miliknya_.

Lagi! Luhan meneliti buket bunga ditangannya. Dan dia baru sadar ada sebuah note kecil terselip dan membaca dengan seksama _'Mari bertemu besok malam jam 9 di 'Le Cinq' restaurant.'_

"Dari _'Sehunmu'_?" Baekhyun menoleh sekilas. Memberi penekanan saat menyebut nama pria itu.

"….." Diam! Luhan masih bertahan seperti bocah high school yang akan melakukan _fist date_.

"Hah.. ternyata satu wanita tak cukup. Dan bodohnya ada wanita bersedia menjadi yang kedua." Oke! Ini sebuah sindiran keras untuk Luhan.

"Baek! Aku tak mau ada jadwal besok jam 9 malam. Atur semuanya." Yap! Inilah Luhan yang sedang antusias.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan bukan lagi remaja labil yang bingung memilih pakaian untuk kencan dengan sang pujaan hati.

Karena dia seorang model yang mempunyai selera tinggi dalam fashion.

Tapi sial! Bahkan sampai detik ini Luhan hanya berakhir melempar pakaiannya ke lantai.

Karena demi tuhan! Tak ada satu pakaianpun yang _menurutnya_ pantas ia pakai malam ini.

 _Bodoh!_ Padahal seluruh pakaian dilemari Luhan merupakan koleksi dari brand serta designer terkenal.

Sehun menyukai Luhan dengan pakaian apapun. _–terlebih lagi jika tanpa pakaian_.

Salahkan saja Luhan yang berlebihan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tap tap!_

.

.

.

.

Suara high heels berpadu dengan lantai marmer menggambarkan perasaan Luhan yang berdebar ketika memasuki restaurant berlabel 'Le Cinq' _–sebuah restaurant kelas atas di Paris._

Suasana temaram serta lampu pemain biola mengalun lembut membuat detak jantungnya makin tak karuan.

Demi tuhan ia tak sabar ingin segera menghirup aroma Sehun yang membuatnya kecanduan. _–dan sebuah ciuman tentunya._

Restaurant ini nampak Sehun sengaja _mem-booking_ seluruh restaurant semewah ini.

Bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. _–ingat berapa kekayaan seorang Oh Sehun!_

"Nona Luhan?" seorang _waiters_ menyapa dengan seulas senyum ramah. "Anda sudah ikuti saya."

Sang waiters berjalan mengekor seiring detak jantungnya yang berpacu.

"Selamat menikmati malam anda," kemudian sang waiters pergi setelah menghantarkan Luhan pada seseorang bertubuh tegap yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya – _menatap view Paris saat malam._

 _._

 _._

 _Tunggu!_

.

.

Sepertinya ada yang salah.

.

.

Tubuh Sehun tidak setinggi itu.

 _._

 _Dan lagi,_

.

.

Sehun memiliki bahu yang lebih lebar dibandingkan pria ini.

.

.

 _Lalu ini siapa?_

.

Dan ketika sang pria bertubuh jangkung membalikkan tubuh Luhan baru sadar.

.

.

 _Sial!_

.

.

"Park Chanyeol?" hilang sudah debaran yang sejak tadi mengganggu jantungnya.

Digantikan dengan raut marah _–lebih kearah kecewa karena bukan Sehun._

"Hay Luhan? Senang melihatmu." _Setan idiot!_ Luhan bahkan berusaha menahan langkahnya untuk tidak beranjak dari hadapanmu _tuan Park_.

Chanyeol menarik kursi didekat Luhan. Mempersilahkan sang model duduk. "Silahkan duduk Luhan."

Luhan menghela nafas Chanyeol mengacaukan ekspektasinya yang meyakini bahwa Sehun yang seharusnya datang.

"Apa semua ini?"

Sebuah senyum kecil Chanyeol wanita manapun terpikat –kecuali Luhan tentunya."Sebuah kejutan?"

"Aku serius Park Chanyeol,!" mulai baik pulang saja. _–pikirnya._

"Kenapa?Sepertinya kau tak senang bertemu denganku?" kelihatannya Chanyeol cukup peka."Yeah! Sebenarnya aku merindukanmu." Canggung saat Chanyeol berkata demikian.

Luhan?

Oh jangan tanyakan. Sang model memasang wajah datar.– _walaupun tetap menawan._

"Aa!aku tak menyangka kita sedekat itu,"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang berusaha mendekatimu." Sambil menyesap wine didepannya. "Karena sebagai seorang pria, aku tertarik padamu Luhan."

.

.

 _WHAT THE F–..!_

.

Apa ini sebuah _confessing_?

Mulut Luhan menganga tak percaya. Tidak menduga Chanyeol akan bergerak secepat ini. _Gila memang_!

Luhan memijat pelipisnya."Tunggu!Jadi kau sedang _confessing_ padaku?". "Dan bunga semalam itu darimu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pasti."Kau menyukai bunga dariku?"

Luhan menatap penuh menghela nafas panjang."Sejujurnya tak menyangka kau tau seleraku."Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sebenarnya tak terlalu mengerti selera wanita,". " _–_ Tapi aku tak menyangka kau punya selera yang sama dengan istri sahabatku." Chanyeol terkekeh.

.

.

 _What? Jadi seleranya pasaran? Oh sialan keparat!_

.

.

Karena sejak dulu Luhan paling tak suka ada orang lain yang punya sesuatu yang sama dengan dirinya. Seperti saat sekolah dasar dulu. Ada seorang anak perempuan yang punya _bag_ sama persis dengan miliknya.

Keesokan harinya Luhan mendatangi si anak perempuan dan memintanya untuk ganti _bag_.Hingga membuatnya menangis.

Dan itu berlangsung sampai sekarang.

Itulah sebabnya Luhan selalu memilih barang _Limited Edition_.

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Huh?" Chanyeol terkesiap. Padahal ia sedang membicarakan Luhan dan istri sahabatnya yang mungkin mempunyai banyak kesamaan. Selera bunga contohnya.

"Antarkan aku kembali ke hotel."

"Lu? Tapi kau belum–"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang sendiri." Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduk dan–

"Akan aku antar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sore menjelang ada lembur berati Sehun bisa pulang awal kali ini.

Kalau biasanya ia pulang ke apartemen Luhan, kali ini ia harus bersabar hati meningat Luhan _–kekasih gelapnya_ sedang ada pekerjaan di Paris. _–sudah dua bulan lamanya._

Sehun merindukan Luhan-nya.

"Luhan kau apa kabar?" si pria tampan bergumam, seiring langkah kakinya masuk lebih dalam ke apartemen sang kekasih.

Duduk disofa biasa mereka bercinta.

Oh menyebalkan! Semua membuat Sehun makin merindukan si rusa nakal.

.

.

.

 _Drrt Drrtt!_

.

.

.

Ponsel Sehun sebuah panggilan dari kontaknya.

"Hmm?." Oke! Lupakan sopan santun karena Sehun sedang dalam mood buruk sekarang.

"Astaga direktur Oh! Ramah sekali sapaanmu huh?."Sindir sebuah suara dari sebrang sana. _–sembari terkekeh._

"Cepat bicara atau kututup."

"Yaa! OH SEHUN. sialan." suara disebrang sana mendengus. mengumpat lirih pada si pemilik mata elang.

"Terimakasih atas saranmu,"

"Tentang?"

"Bunga untuk kekasihku." terkekeh kecil.

Sehun -si pria yang ditelpon tersenyum tipis, "Jadi kalian sudah resmi berkencan,"

"Eugg! Sebenarnya dia belum memberi jawaban. Tapi dia menyukai bunga dariku,"

Fikiran Sehun menerawang sejenak. Tiba-tiba teringat Luhan. Rusa manis yang akhir-akhir ini dia sering abaikan _. -karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kantor serta keluarga yang membuatnya mau gila._

"Oh Sehun kau masih hidup?"

 _-Sial!_ Suara bass Chanyeol menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kututup kalau sudah selesai!,"

.

.

 _Pip.!_

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

Luhan harus menerima kenyataan saat suara operator menjawab kala ia mencoba menghubungi Sehun.

 _Sehun berubah!_

Itu yang Luhan mulai khawatirkan.

Sehun bukan lagi Sehunnya yang dulu.

Yang selalu memperhatikannya bahkan disela waktu sibuk kantor.

Kini Luhan merasa ia adalah jalang yang mengemis perhatian.

.

.

 _Oh Sehun bajingan!_

.

.

Sempat terlintas di otak Luhan untuk mengirim umpatan lewat pesan singkat.

Tapi itu hanya bayangan tak terealisasikan mengingat ia begitu mencintai pria ber-rahang tegas tersebut.

"Oh Sehun sialan. Kemana kau sayang?,"

.

.

 _Tring!_

.

.

Seolah mendapat _dorprize_ Luhan membuka pesan singkat dari sang pujaan hati layaknya remaja labil yang dimabuk cinta.

' _Luhan sayang, aku merindukanmu!'_

Mata rusa Luhan berbinar bukan main. Ini memalukan!

Tapi Luhan tak bisa menahan betapa gembiranya ia saat ini.

.

.

' _Oh Sehun calling'_

 _._

 _._

"Oh Sehunnn.!" Luhan berteriak dispeaker. Membuat si penelpon _–Oh Sehun_ harus mengorbankan gendang telinga. Namun tetap terkekeh setelahnya.

"Sayang kenapa suaramu makin melengking saja huh?"

"Sialan. Kenapa baru menelponku sekarang bodoh!" umpatan Luhan adalah yang paling menggemaskan bagi Sehun. Entah kekasihnya satu ini malah terlihat

gemas daripada garang.

"Begitu caramu menyapa pacarmu sayang?" terkekeh kecil. "Benar-benar Luhan yang sopan huh?"

"Kau jahat! Hiks," entah untuk alasan apa Luhan terisak. Bodoh! Sebenarnya karena terlalu merindukan Oh Sehun si brengsek yang teramat ia cintai.

Sehun mendadak panik, "Lu? Sayang kenapa kau menangis? Sayang aku disini!"

Telapak tangan Luhan menghapus air mata yang jatuh memalukan. "Jangan menghiburku! Aku tau kau tak merindukanku. Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau ada disini!" Hardik Luhan. Jujur ia sedang ada dalam masa merajuk.

Sehun terkekeh dibalik sambungan. "Bagaimana dengan sebuah ciuman dan pelukan? Apa lebih baik?"

Luhan mendengus, "Jangan membujukku se–"

.

.

Grep!

.

.

.

Membeku sesaat. Luhan merasa sebuah tangan melingkar manis di pinggang rampingnya. Memeluk dengan lengan kokoh serta aroma mint segar yang menguar.

.

.

.

 _Aroma ini–_

.

.

 _Seperti–_

.

.

 _Sehun?_

.

.

"Sayang?"

"….."

"Lu?"

"….." Tak ada respon berarti yang Sehun – _si pemeluk dapatkan_.

Ia jadi sangsi Luhan menyukai kejutannya dengan melakukan penerbangan ke Paris mengunjungi si mungil.

Melepas pelukannya sesaat. Membalik tubuh Luhan hingga menghadap pada tubuh bugar Sehun.

Menatap dengan luar biasa lembut. Dan Luhan hanya berkedip bingung.

"Sayang? Kenapa diam saja,"

Si mungil mengerjap, "Huh?"

"Jangan bilang suasana Paris membuatmu lupa pada–"

Tak ayalnya sebuah madu. Bibir Luhan adalah sambutan termanis yang Sehun dapatkan.

Saat si cantik dengan gerakan kilatnya menjatuhkan bibir pada si pemilik seluruh hidupnya.

Meraih tengkuk Sehun untuk bergantung. Menekan penyatuan bibir yang lama tak bertemu.

Rasa rindu itu kian membesar dan membuncah seperti gunung merapi. Dan kini meletus seiring dengan bahagia kala rindu itu larut dalam ciuman panjang nan manis.

Saat dengan otoriternya Sehun mengisap serta mengigit bibir Luhan maka dengan senang hati mulut Luhan membuka.

Membiarkan lidah panas nan penuh kerinduan itu beradu dengan miliknya. Berbagi rasa manis yang ditahan sejak terpisah jarak beberapa waktu.

"Mmhh," lenguhan Luhan membuktikan betapa Luhan amat merindukan Sehun. Membuat si otoriter tersenyum kecil disela ciuman panjang mereka.

Dan ketika Luhan meremas kemeja depan Sehun agak kasar, ia tau bahwa gadisnya perlu oksigen untuk dihirup.

Maka dengan berat hati ia menarik bibirnya. Namun bukan Oh Sehun jika hanya berhenti sampai disitu.

Karena jujur, aroma tubuh Luhan sejak tadi membuat lupa segalanya. Mabuk kepayang seperti dicekoki alcohol berkadar tinggi.

Dan leher Luhan adalah tempat selanjutnya ia menjatuhkan bibir yang haus akan s _ense_ Luhan. Merambat hingga tengkuk. Bahkan baru beberapa saat leher Luhan sudah terlihat tanda merah keunguan _–walau samar._

Karena Luhan akan menjambak Sehun kala pria itu membuat _kissmark_ yang terlalu mencolok. Membuatnya tak bisa memakai pakaian terbuka saat pemotretan.

Dorongan pelan Luhan berikan tanda Sehun harus berhenti menjarahi tubuh Luhan sebelum pria berhormon tinggi itu membuatnya telanjang dan berakhir mendesah di koridor hotel tempatnya menginap.

Dahi sepasang insan itu beradu. Serta deru nafas masing-masing yang masih memburu. Saat bibir Sehun ingin meraih bibir ceri Luhan si mungil berpaling. Menolak halus dan terkekeh.

Membuat sang pria kesal namun gemas pada rusa liar yang berubah menjadi rusa manja.

"Beraninya kau!"

Dahi Sehun berkerut. "Huh?"

"Datang tanpa memberitahu dan seenaknya saja menciumku!"

"Sayang! Kau lupa satu hal," Telapak tangan Sehun membeli pipi semulus porselin Luhan. "Kau yang terlebih dahulu menciumku," terkekeh.

Dan Luhan melotot tak terima. Walau yang Sehun katakan benar, ia berusaha menyanggah, "Aku berniat memberimu kecupan. Hanya itu!" dan kini Luhan terlihat seperti anak yang berbohong. "Dan kau malah menggilas habis bibirku,"

Ya! Sehun memang telah menghabisi bibir Luhan dalam 20 menit ciuman panjang mereka.

" _Well!_ Salahkan bibirmu yang manis dan menggoda itu."

Sehun mendekatkan bibir ketelinga Luhan, membisikan sesuatu, "Dan kau tau sayang?" menjeda kalimatnya sesaat.

Meniup telinga Luhan dengan teramat sensual. Luhan terhanyut. "Aku jadi tak sabar bibirmu mendesahkan namaku saat aku menghujammu setelah ini,"

.

.

 _Bangsat!_

.

.

.

Aroma floral merileks kan serta bau menyengat sperma mendominasi kamar hotel Luhan yang bernuansa biru Maldives berpadu putih gading.

Terlihat di ranjang berukuran _deluxe_ si dominan – _Sehun_ bersandar pada _headboard_ ranjang. Dengan si wanita tengah duduk dibawah perutnya. – _menduduki kejantanannya yang berbalut boxer pendek._

Dari yang terlihat, mereka seperti telah menyelesaikan kegiatan yang menguras peluh serta suara – _khusus untuk Luhan._

Tubuh berkilat Luhan yang kini mengenakan kemeja putih tipis kebesaran mencetak payudaranya yang bulat dan sintal – _dengan ujung mencuat manis_.

Sehun bisa tegang melihat surga dunia miliknya. Kebahagiaan yang ia sembunyikan.

Kadang Sehun sendiri merasa berdosa. Tapi ketika Luhan mengatakan tak keberatan menjadi rahasia, Sehun menarik Luhan lebih dalam ke lubang dosa besar.

Tanpa tau sebenarnya Luhan sendiri ingin diakui dan dimiliki sepenuhnya oleh Sehun tanpa harus bersembunyi atau berbohong pada dunia.

"Oh Sehun?"

"….."

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

"ngh?" terlalu larut dalam fikirannya tentang Luhan membuat Sehun tak sadar kalau Luhan memanggil dari tadi.

Salahkan Oh Sehun yang terlalu menghayati ciptaan terindah tuhan dipangkuannya.

Yang dengan murah mau menjadi wanita simpanan Oh Sehun. Direktur O.H Group yang telah menikah –walau dengan wanita yang tak ia cintai.

Benar! Cinta itu sangat berbahaya.

Karena cinta membutakan segalanya dan membuat status tak lagi bernilai jika disejajarkan dengan cinta.

Tangan Sehun memang sangat pintar mengambil kesempatan.

Terbukti kali ini ia sedang sibuk meremas dua bongkah pantat Luhan yang padat. "Tertarik untuk sesi selanjutnya sayang?" – _mulut kotor._

Sungguh Luhan ingin mengutuk mulut kotor Sehun. Bahkan mereka baru beristirahat sepuluh menit. Dan kini meminta sesi berikutnya?

.

.

 _Gila!_

.

.

 _Dia fikir Luhan anjing yang bebas disetubuhi kapan saja?_

.

.

Luhan mendelik, mencubit tonjolan didada ber-abs Sehun. "Big no! Direktur Oh yang terhormat!" menolak adalah pilihan terbaik.

Karena selain stamina Luhan yang terkuras habis, model itu juga merasakan cukup nyeri pada pusat kewanitaannya.

Ia takut jika tak menahan Sehun, berakhir dengan Luhan yang tak bisa berjalan seminggu seperti beberapa bulan lalu.

 _Hell!_! Luhan punya tanggung jawab dengan pekerjaannya ingat!

"Sehun ah?" kali ini Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan lembut.

Menatap mata elang tajam sang kekasih yang mempesona.

"Hum?" "kenapa Lu? ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?." Luhan merasa ada sedikit ketenangan saat tangan besar Sehun membelai surai coklat keemasan miliknya.

Luhan menelan ludah kelu.

Haruskah ia bertanya?

Ini adalah pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan sejak lama tapi takut Sehun merasa tidak nyaman.

Bagaimanapun juga ini sedikit sensitif. "Eugg kau tak berfikiran tentang menikah?"

Sehun menautkan alisnya bingung.

Menikah? Bukankah Luhan sudah tau jika Sehun sudah menikah?

Lalu kenapa ia harus memikirkan soal menikah?

"Lu–"

"Denganku. Maksudnya menikah denganku!"

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat.

Raut muka Sehun juga susah ditebak. Membuat Luhan menelan ludah kasar.

Takut jika Sehun tak suka atau lebih parahnya menjadi marah dengan Luhan.

"Dengar Luhan!" Oh tidak! Ini pertanda buruk.

Luhan mengepalkan tangan erat. Nada serius Sehun serta tatapan tajam itu membuat Luhan mati kutu.

Dan–. Tidak! Harusnya Sehun memanggilnya dengan 'Lu' serta nada bicara yang lembut. Bukan dengan 'Luhan' dan nada bicara yang – _tegas?_

"Aa aku tau kau tak menyukainya. Mari kita lupakan saja sayang!" Luhan mencoba membuat keadaan membaik. "Maafkan aku sayang–" namun terlambat.

"Aku bilang dengarkan aku baik-baik Luhan!"

"Sehun?" suara Luhan mencicit. Antara takut dan bersalah.

Harusnya ia tak menuntut status. Selama perhatian Sehun seluruhnya tercurah untuk Luhan. _–hanya untuknya._ Mestinya Luhan cukup dengan semua itu.

Sehun menurunkan Luhan dari pangkuannya. Mendudukan gadis itu disampingnya. Kemudian berhadapan.

Menatap dua bola mata rusa yang berpendar cantik saat bahagia. Namun terlihat lemah saat menangis.

"Kita bahkan baik-baik saja walaupun tanpa ikatan hukum yang sah."

"….."

"Bukankah kau pernah berkata tak akan menuntut status saat bersamaku?" nada bicara Sehun melembut. Dan Luhan diam. Mengamati Sehun yang ternyata tak berfikiran lebih jauh tentang hubungan mereka. Dan membuat Luhan bertahan dengan posisi _–selingkuhan._

Mata cantik itu redup. Merasa kecewa tapi hanya bisa diam.

"Kau bahkan tak keberatan saat menjadi selingkuhanku!"

Luhan terhenyak. Tiba-tiba sesak menghantam dadanya. Telinganya mendadak panas dan matanya memerah.

Menyadarkan Luhan ke realitas bahwa ia tak lebih dari sekedar selingkuhan. – _wanita simpanan_ yang sampai kapanpun menjadi kedua tanpa mampu menggeser istri sah Sehun. – _walau Sehun tak mencintai Joo Hyun sekalipun._

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau menuntut status padaku?"

.

.

 _Brengsek!_

.

.

Luhan bahkan sudah akan menangis. Ditambah kalimat terakhir Sehun sukses membuat pertahanannya runtuh.

Setitik air mata jatuh tanpa Luhan ketahui. "Tapi kau bercinta denganku."

"Ya kita memang bercinta. Karena aku mencintaimu," untuk setitik alasan Luhan merasa hangat mendengar kata cinta dari prianya.

"Tapi kita melakukannya karena kebutuhan satu sama lain. Bukan berarti aku harus bertanggung jawab atas dirimu." Hancur! Mungkin itu kata yang tepat menggambarkan perasaan Luhan saat ini.

"Ah maksudku soal hubungan yang sah menurut hukum," Sehun mengoreksi.

"Tapi aku mampu bertanggung jawab perihal mencintaimu serta memenuhi kebutuhanmu dengan uang–". "Lu– kau mau kemana?" Sehun terlihat bingung ketika Luhan beranjak meninggalkannya.

Gadis bertubuh model itu mengambil coat dan memakainya asal.

"Aku ada perlu sebentar!" kemudian Luhan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang kini mendesah berat. Memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Kenapa kalian semua membuatku semakin gila,?"

Ingin rasanya Sehun meraung frustasi.

Ia kira menemui Luhan membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik namun kini ia malah menyakiti wanita pujaannya itu.

Mulai dari perusahaan Sehun yang kehilangan investor terbesar dari China, kemudian kemarahan ayah yang menganggap Sehun penyebab utama mereka kehilangan investor itu.

Belum lagi ibu mertua yang selalu menelfon dan menanyakan perihal cucu. Sungguh! Rasanya Sehun ingin mem _-black list_ nomor ibu mertua yang cerewet itu.

Ah dan jangan lupakan Joo Hyun yang terus memaksa Sehun menemani periksa ke dokter kandungan dan mulai program segera memliliki momongan.

Dunianya merasa dijungkir bailikkan!

Dan kini? Luhan, permaisuri gelapnya sedang kecewa dan marah karena Sehun tak menyetujui tentang menikahi Luhan.

Walau Sehun ingin sekali membuat Luhan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. _–tapi itu tak mudah_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Luhan tak bisa dihubungi – _khusus untuk Sehun._

Karena Luhan akan mereject semua panggilan dari Sehun. Entah, hatinya masih terasa sakit mengingat segala ucapan Sehun yang terekam jelas di otaknya.

Padahal Luhan merindukan Sehun, tapi begitu mengingat ucapan yang begitu menyakitinya ia memilih bertahan dan mengabaikan rindu menyiksa berkepanjangan yang dirasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesungguhnya tujuan saat Sehun pergi ke Paris bukan hanya untuk Luhan, pemilik hatinya. Tapi juga dalam rangka perjalanan bisnis.

Karena Sehun ada pertemuan dengan calon investor yang harus Sehun dapatkan untuk menutupi keanjlokan saham perusahaan. Begitulah perintah presdir Oh – _ayah Sehun._

"Atur pertemuan kami di restaurant Jepang yang ada di Paris. Karena kudengar ibunya orang Jepang." Perintah Sehun pada sekretaris muda berkacamata yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Baik direktur!"

"Ah dan jangan lupakan membawa kue mochi sebagai hidangan penutup."

"Maaf?" sekretaris muda ber- _name tag_ Lee Taeyeong terlihat bingung.

Sehun menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum simpul, "Kue mochi adalah bekal sekolah yang selalu mendiang ibunya buatkan. Jadi siapkan dengan baik. Mengerti!"

Taeyeong mengerti. Ternyata begini taktik seseorang dalam bebisnis. Menarik mangsa dengan mengetahui latar belakangnya. Kemudian menggunakan untuk membuat si calon mangsa terpukau.

"Anda cukup cerdas Direktur Oh," Taeyeong tersenyum kagum. Sebenarnya ia baru empat bulan bekerja pada Sehun. Dan melihat betapa cerdik Sehun dalam bisnis membuat Taeyeong kagum.

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Cerdik? yah– atau lebih tepatnya licik." Dan Sehun terkekeh.

.

.

Dunia tidak akan berpihak jika kau bertingkah suci ingat! Dan itu prinsip seorang Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seseorang mencarimu!" Baekhyun menggerling ketika Luhan bersiap meninggalkan ruang ganti setelah melakukan _fashion show_.

"Siapa?" Luhan Nampak tak berminat. Ia hanya membenahi rambutnya didepan ceriman.

Dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyum centil, "Kau pasti tau."

"Oh Sehun?"

"Sialan. Bukan nama itu otak udang!" Oke! Baekhyun kehilangan kendali. Kenapa dari sekian banyak pria yang berinteraksi dengan Luhan malah nama si bajingan itu yang disebut.

"Lalu?"

"Si hot Park Chanyeol,". "Kau harusnya senang pria idaman itu mengejarmu!"

"Demi tuhan Baek! Kau bisa mengambilnya jika kau mau karena aku sudah punya–"

"Maaf, apa aku menganggu kalian?" mereka menoleh. Disuguhkan dengan pemandangan Chanyeol yang berdiri tegap dengan kemeja abu-abu yang digulung sebatas siku serta celana hitam membalut kaki panjangnya.

"Tentu saja tidak direktur Park." Baekhyun bersuara ramah. _Demi tuhan Baek! Kau bisa mengambil si telinga lebar itu kalau mau._

Beralih menatap Luhan yang terlihat enggan. "Lu, keberatan jika kuantar pulang?"

"Aku pulang dengan Baekhyun jadi–"

"Aah maaf Lu, aku tak bisa mengantarmu karena harus membicarakan kontrak kerjamu di Paris yang sudah selesai.". "Chanyeol antarkan Luhanku sampai hotel tanpa kurang sedikit pun oke?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Untukmu." Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar. Sesuai dengan kesukaan Luhan. –baik dari segi jumlah, warna, ataupun jenis.

"Terimakasih,"

Mungkin adegan ini sangat romantis jika dijadikan drama.

Ketika pria tampan memberi bunga mawar saat sang wanita duduk dimobil sambil menatap lembut.

"Kita jalan sekarang?"

"hum."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih sudah mengantarku. Dan untuk bunganya," Luhan tersenyum simpul.

Jika diperhatikan, Chanyeol tak semenyebalkan yang ia kira. Mungkin Chanyeol bisa menjadi teman yang bisa diandalkan.

"Aku melakukannya dengan senang hati." Kekehan Chanyeol terlihat seperti remaja yang jatuh cinta. Walau pada faktanya usia Chanyeol sudah matang untuk membangun bahtera rumah tangga.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu,"

"T-tunggu," Chanyeol menahan tangan Luhan. Membuat si cantik menoleh seolah bentanya 'ada apa?'

"Apa kau keberatan lusa menemaniku untuk bertemu teman?." Menatap harap pada pemilik mata rusa yang indah. Ia berharap tak mendapat penolakan.

Luhan tersenyum. Tenyata Chanyeol cukup lucu dan menyenangkan. "Setuju!"

Senyum rapih Chanyeol sunggingkan. "Kujemput jam 4 ingat?" Chanyeol memperingatkan dengan jenaka. Membuat Luhan mau tak mau tertawa.

" _Arraseo arraseo!_ Sekarang pulang. Aku mau istirahat." Untuk kali pertama Chanyeol melihat sisi lain Luhan yang menyenangkan. Bukan Luhan yang angkuh serta dingin lagi.

Dan sebuah kecupan di pipi membuat Luhan terdiam sejenak. Itu dari Chanyeol.

"Aku pulang dulu Lu. Sampai bertemu!"

Dan Luhan masih memegang pipinya. _–bekas kecupan Chanyeol_. "Aku lebih suka menjadikanmu sahabat dari pada kekasih Chanyeol-ah. Kuharap kau tidak terluka nantinya," Luhan bergumam.

.

.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, daritadi ada orang yang mengawasinya dari jauh.

Orang yang Luhan abaikan karena masih terlalu sakit hati. Namun diam-diam sangat dirindukan.

Orang yang melihat dengan jelas bahwa miliknya disentuh pria yang tak ia ketahui siapa _–karena poisinya membelakangi Sehun._

"Jadi ini maumu Lu?" Sehun bergumam getir. Namun tangannya mengepal erat. Siap memukul atau bahkan membunuh pria yang dengan seenaknya menyentuh miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi?" sapa wanita cantik pada receptionist di sebuah hotel megah berlantai 40 dengan arsitektur romawi modern.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nyonya?"

"Bisa aku mendapat duplikat _key card_ kamar suamiku?"

"Bisa anda tunjukkan kartu pengenal anda?"

"Ini.." Gadis berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu menyerahkan id cardnya.

"Nama anda Oh Joo Hyun dan suami anda Oh Sehun benar?"

"Ya benar!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue….!**

I don't know masih ada yang nungguin FF ini atau nggak?

Maafkan untuk segala keterlambatan publish FF ini. Gimana pendapat kalian? Apa masih ada yang mau nerusin baca?

Review selalu diterima dengan baik. Silahkan

.

.

©TwinkleDEER


	4. Chapter 4

_Previous~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Permisi?" sapa wanita cantik pada receptionist di sebuah hotel megah berlantai 40 dengan arsitektur romawi modern._

" _Ada yang bisa saya bantu nyonya?"_

" _Bisa aku mendapat duplikat key card kamar suamiku?"_

" _Bisa anda tunjukkan kartu pengenal anda?"_

" _Ini.." Gadis berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu menyerahkan id cardnya._

" _Nama anda Oh Joo Hyun dan suami anda Oh Sehun benar?"_

" _Ya benar!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 4!

 **-Secret Love-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast : Oh Sehun & Lu Han(GS)

M (Mature).

.

.

TwinkleDEER present

Don't like? Just go away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun termanggu menatap Luhan.

Menatap si pemilik mata rusa yang redup. Nampak tak bergairah.

Dari tadi hanya tidur tengkurap sambil melamun. Kadang terdengar nafasnya yang menghela.

"Hah.." oke! Ini kesekian kalinya Baekhyun mendengar sang model menghela nafas. Membuat gadis ber- _eyeliner_ itu jengah.

"Perlu teman untuk bercerita?" Baekhyun bersuara dahulu. "Kudengarkan selama itu tak menyangkut si brengsek Sehun,"

"Ini tentang Sehun,"

"Baik! Lupakan penawaranku sebelumnya."

Luhan kini menatap Baekhyun. Dan yang ditatap masih sibuk dengan _New York Times Magazine_ ditangannya. "Baek, menurutmu Sehun orang seperti apa?"

Baekhyun tak bergeming. Kemudian bersuara, "Brengsek, bajingan, dan sialan. Itu deskripsi seorang Oh Sehun," wah.! Luhan rasa Baekhyun harus mendapatkan penghargaan wanita dengan sumpah serapah terbaik.

Luhan cemberut, kemudian membenarkan ucapan si _mulut licin_ , "Yah kurasa kau benar,"

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun menoleh. Menatap Luhan bingung. Sejak kapan modelnya berpikir sejalan mengenai Oh Sehun yang selalu Luhan agungkan.

"Lu kau baik?" sejujurnya Baekhyun sedikit khawatir. Ini bukan Luhan yang Baekhyun kenal.

"Sehun bilang tak berfikir mengenai menikah denganku," Luhan bergumam. Masih dengan tatapan sayu.

"Lu?"

"Dia bilang mencintaiku tapi tak mau mengikatku dalam status," kali ini Luhan menatap Baekhyun. Dan yang ditatap terdiam. Kesal dan marah tentu saja. Seenaknya Oh Sehun memperlakukan sahabatnya seperti jalang menyedihkan.

Baekhyun mendekati Luhan. Ikut terlungkup serta merangkul bahu rusa manis yang kini nampak rapuh.

Sudah cukup Baekhyun melihat betapa kejamnya hidup Luhan semenjak ibunya meninggal.

Dan sekarang ia tak akan membiarkan Sehun membuat Luhan kembali terlihat menyedihkan.

"Lu? lihat aku!"

"Huh?" kini beralih menatap Baekhyun. Satu-satunya orang yang ia punya. Sahabat, saudara dan _manager_ baginya.

Meyakinkan Luhan bahwa masih ada ia yang akan selalu bersamanya. "Tinggalkan Sehun. Aku sudah berkali mengingatkanmu kan?" Kali ini Baekhyun berkata teduh. Tak ingin membuat Luhan terluka jika menggunakan emosi.

Luhan diam. Kemudian tersenyum lirih, "Kau pernah jatuh cinta Baek?"

"Hah?." Kini gantian Baekhyun yang menatap Luhan bingung.

"Waktu ayah memilih menikahi wanita lain dan tak ada lagi hubungan baik antara aku dan ayah," Luhan menerawang. Memulai bercerita.

"Saat itu kau masih berada di London untuk menyelesaikan sekolahmu. Kau ingat Baek? 3 tahun yang lalu,"

Diam sesaat. Kemudian Baekhyun menangguk pertanda iya.

Luhan mengenang betapa sulitnya dulu baginya untuk sesuap nasi.

Disaat ia memutuskan untuk tak lagi hidup bergantung pada ayahnya dan memilih pergi dari rumah.

Ia harus rela menjadi penghantar susu saat fajar, kemudian menjadi pelayan sebuah kedai sup tulang sapi sampai sore. Tak hanya sampai disitu, malamnya ia menjaga mini market sampai 1 dini hari. Itu terekam baik di ingatan Luhan.

Luhan tau dengan baik bagaimana kerasnya hidup. Perjuangan, keringat, dan air mata yang menjadi temannya setiap hari.

Mengingat saat seorang pelanggan pria kisaran usia setengah abad meneriakinya dan mengatai bodoh didepan semua orang. Karena Luhan yang tanpa sengaja menumpahkan semangkuk sup tulang sapi panas keatas meja _–padahal tak mengenai pria itu, malah sebenarnya tumpah mengenai pergelangan Luhan sendiri saat disajikan_.

Dengan mata nyalang meneriaki Luhan dengan berkaca pinggang. "Kau punya otak tidak? Jika mengenaiku bagaimana? Dasar bodoh! Jangan bekerja jika tidak pecus" Ya! Kurang lebih seperti itu yang dikatakan.

Padahal saat itu Luhan sedang dalam kondisi saikit. _Maag_ nya kambuh tapi ia harus terus bekerja demi mengais beberapa lembar won sialan yang ia butuhkan.

Hingga seorang pria datang. Menarik Luhan kebelakang pria berpunggung lebar tersebut. Melindungi dan membela Luhan.

Serta mengobati bekas melepuh pada pergelangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" itu pertama kalinya Luhan mendengar nada khawatir seseorang untuk dirinya.

"Aku baik,"

Kemudian membungkus pergelangan Luhan dengan perban. Sungguh! Kala itu Luhan merasa dihargai sebagai manusia.

"Aku Oh Sehun," itu namanya. Pria yang berhasil mencuri perhatian dan hati Luhan dalam sekali tatap.

Meningat kebetulan yang mempertemukan Luhan dan Sehun, kemudian mereka dipertemukan lagi dua tahun kemudian.

Saat Luhan sedang mulai naik daun sebagai model. Oh iya! Luhan bukan lagi Luhan yang gembel dengan cemoohan dan tatapan remeh dari orang lain.

Tapi Luhan dua tahun kemudian adalah seorang model yang mulai dikenal public. Dengan Baekhyun sebagai _manager_ nya setelah pulang satu tahun yang lalu dari London.

Luhan melihat Sehun. Disebuah bar ternama di _distrik Gangnam._ Terlihat sangat kacau dan berantakan.

Dengan percaya diri Luhan menghampiri Sehun. Dan– Oh demi tuhan! Sehun yang sekarang berlipat tampan.

"Oh Sehun?" Oke! Luhan memang agresif menyapa dahulu. Tapi tak apa, karena Sehun cinta pertamanya.

"Kau– eug _Lu–Han_?" agak kesulitan mengingat nama Luhan bagi Sehun akibat alkohol yang ia minum.

 _Smirk_ tipis Luhan sunggingkan kala itu. Biar saja ia terlihat jalang. "Kau ingat aku ternyata,"

"Tentu saja! gadis sepertimu tak mudah terlupakan cantik," oke! Ini berlebihan. Karena Sehun dengan beraninya menjawil dagu Luhan. "Bahkan dua tahun pun tak cukup,"

Hingga selanjutnya Luhan harus dibuat patah hati mendengar kalau Sehun baru menikah. "Aku baru saja menikah. Dengan wanita yang tak kucintai sama sekali,"

Luhan diam. Ini Sehun antara mabuk atau curhat yang membuat saikit hati _sih_?

"Harusnya ini malam pertama kami. Tapi aku muak melihat wajahnya," ya! Luhan sangat ingat yang Sehun katakan saat pertemuan mereka di _bar_.

Dan sejak saat Sehun berkata, "Aku memang bajingan. Tapi cinta tak datang hanya pada orang suci. Dan bajingan sepertiku telah jatuh cinta padamu Luhan."

"Terlepas dari aku yang telah beristri tapi hatiku mencintaimu,"

Dan semenjak saat itu, mereka berdua terhanyut. Dalam pusaran besar dosa dan kenikmatan.

Hingga mereka lupa arah kembali.

Luhan tersenyum tipis.

Dan si pendengar cerita masa lalunya –Baekhyun terdiam seribu bahasa.

Ia tau kalau Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun. Pria yang memperlakukan manusiawi disaat yang lain mencaci.

Saat dirinya tak ada untuk menjaga Luhan, Sehun lah yang membela Luhan dihadapan banyak orang –walau hanya sekali.

Bagaimanapun juga Sehun meninggalkan kesan _'pria baik'_ dimata Luhan remaja saat itu.

Tapi kini? Jangan tanyakan.

Sehun adalah pria terbangsat sumur hidup Baekhyun.

Tepukan prihatin Baekhyun hadiahkan punggung sempit Luhan. "Aku tau aku tau.!" Nada bicara Baekhyun terdengar seperti orang menyerah.

"Kalau kau ingin Sehun menikahimu–" Baekhyun menatap tajam Luhan. Yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah sayu.

"–Buat Sehun dan istrinya berpisah"

"Apa?"

"–agar Sehun menikahimu,"

Luhan terpana. Sungguh ide Baekhyun sangat gila. Ia bahkan tak pernah berfikir melakukan hal itu. Terlintas pun tidak.

Luhan tertawa menyebalkan, "Hah tidak mungkin," kemudian menatap sahabatnya Baekhyun. Wajahnya terlihat serius. Membuat Luhan berdehem sebentar.

"Ayolah Baek ini bukan ide bagus."

Bola mata Baekhyun berputar jengah, "Aku hanya menyarankan Lu.!" "Lagipula aku kasihan melihatmu seperti idiot yang menunggu kepastian bajingan seperti dia,"

"Huh," Luhan mendengus kesal. _Baekhyun menghinanya?_

"Atau–". "Bagaimana dengan membuatmu hamil?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit lagi Chanyeol menjemputnya.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, sore ini ia akan menemani Chanyeol bertemu sahabat yang Luhan tak tau siapa.

Chanyeol bilang, sahabatnya itu adalah orang yang membantu memberi saran perihal bunga waktu itu.

Luhan jadi penasaran seperti apa pria itu. Ck! Kenapa firasatnya buruk?

.

.

.

Suara bel menggema. Menandakan Chanyeol mungkin saja sudah datang menjemputnya.

Ini jam empat kurang sepuluh menit. Lebih awal sepuluh menit dari janji mereka.

"Sudah siap? Apa aku datang terlalu awal?" Chanyeol tertawa bodoh. Sambil menggaruk tengkuk. "Maaf,"

Hey! Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?

Seingat Luhan dulu waktu awal bertemu Chanyeol terlihat dewasa dan membosankan.

Luhan tertawa kecil. Tapi ia suka punya teman seperti Chanyeol. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sudah siap,"

Luhan tersenyum manis membuat Chanyeol _sweetdrop_.

Semoga tuhan mengijinkan ia menjadi pendamping Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki sebuah restoran yang berada dilantai atas.

Menghadap _view_ malam kota Paris yang indah dan romantis.

Jika Chanyeol bisa memilih, ia ingin membawa Luhan pergi dan mengajak kencan. Tapi ia sudah cukup bersyukur Luhan mau menemani bertemu sahabatnya.

Setidaknya Chanyeol tak terlihat terlalu menyedihkan.

"Emh Luhan, kau keberatan kalau aku menggandeng tanganmu?"

Luhan tersenyum singkat. Kemudian mengatikan lengannya ke lengan Chanyeol. Menatap pria itu manis, "Yahh karena aku tak mau kau nampak menyedihkan didepan sahabatmu maka baiklah,"

Chanyeol tertawa. Kemudian mengusak rambut Luhan yang sudah tertata rapi. Membuat Luhan menatap kesal. "Seharusnya dari dulu kau bersikap manis. Biar aku tidak takut mendekatimu."

"Rambutku rusak sialan," Luhan mendengus. _Ouh! Umpatannya_ ,

.

.

.

Ditempat yang sama, restoran yang sama. Sehun sedang duduk disebuah meja. Disampingnya ada sang istri –Joo Hyun yang menempel manja.

Sehun mendengus. Menyebalkan saat masuk ke hotel menemukan Joo Hyun sedang berbaring sambil membaca majalah.

Bagaimana wanita itu bisa ada didalam?

Sehun kesal bukan main.

Masalahanya dengan Luhan saja belum selesai kenapa wanita ini datang dan membuat suasana hatinya makin kacau.

Tapi Sehun bukan seorang yang tega menyuruh istrinya pulang jika tak ingin disomasi mertua.

"Sehun-ah mana temanmu? Kenapa belum datang. Ck! Ini sudah telat 10 menit,"

"Diamlah Joo Hyun. kau bisa pulang jika mau."

"Ish! Aku tak mau melihatmu seperti bujang kesepian kalau kutinggal,"

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. _'kalaupun aku kau tinggal dengan senang hati menelfon Luhan untuk menemaniku. Dan mengenalkannya sebagai istriku bukan kau!'_ itu hanya suara hati Sehun.

"Sehun-ah maaf terlambat!" suara berat mengintrupsi Sehun dari kekesalannya.

Mendongak kemudian menatap Chanyeol.

Tidak! Bukan kearah Chanyeol.

Lebih tepatnya kearah pusat kehidupannya. Luhan. Berdiri menawan disamping Chanyeol. Lengan ranting Luhan digandeng mesra membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Ingin menghabisi Chanyeol jika tidak mengingat itu sahabatnya.

"Sayang kau melamun?" Oke! Ini suara Joo Hyun. menarik kesadaran Sehun dari tatapan mengintimidasi pada Luhan.

"Silahkan duduk Chanyeol-ssi," Bersikap sopan selayaknya istri berbakti adalah yang sedang Joo Hyun tunjukan.

Namun suasana tegang makin terlihat disaat tak ada satu dari mereka bersuara.

Sehun? Dia masih menatap tajam Luhan. Seolah bertanya, 'Apa yang kau lakukan disamping pria itu. Kau miliku Luhan.'

Luhan? Ah! Rusa itu masih terlalu kaget. Ia mengutuk keadaan yang harus mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan sialan ini. Jemarinya dari tadi hanya memilih ujung gaun satin yang dikenakan.

Chanyeol? Sebenarnya ia sudah mengajak Sehun berbicara. Tapi entah sahabatnya hanya menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'.

Joo Hyun? ck! Istri Sehun dari tadi diam dan tak paham situasi. Terang saja! ia kan tak tau suaminya kini sedang berhadapan dengan Luhan. Kekasih gelap suaminya.

"Oh iya! Dia Luhan," Chanyeol tersenyum. Memperkenalkan Luhan pada Sehun maupun Joo Hyun. lebih tepatnya pada Joo Hyun sih! Karena Sehun telah mengenal Luhan lebih dalam.

"Dia wanita yang dulu aku ceritakan," menatap Sehun! Alis mata Chanyeol naik turun.

 _Sial! Jadi wanita incaran Chanyeol adalah Luhan? Kekasihku? Oh tidak Park Chanyeol! Luhan miliku!_ Tegas Sehun membatin.

"Luhan?" oh bagus! Kali ini suara Sehun. Memanggil Luhan dengan nada dalam. Jangan! Jangan sampai Sehun kelewatan dan mencium Luhan karena merindu.

"I-iya?" Luhan gugup. Tentu saja! Ia dihadapkan dengan pasangan suami istri dimana dirinya menjadi orang ketiga.

Kalau boleh jujur, Luhan gugup karena Sehun saja.

Joo Hyun? Ah bahkan Luhan merasa dirinya jauh lebih baik.

Tatapan Sehun tajam dan mengintimidasi. Membuat Luhan mendadak keringat dingin, "Aku sering melihatmu pada sampul majalah,"

 _Oh Luhan! Ayolah.. jangan perlihatkan sisi lemahmu pada si sialan Oh didepanmu!_

Chanyeol memukul bahu Sehun, kemudian tertawa. "Kau bicara pada model dunia _man_! Tentu saja kau sering melihatnya pada sampul majalah,"

Luhan tertawa kecil. Model dunia? Ia rasa itu berlebihan. _Well_ walau Luhan sendiri tak menyangkal hal itu.

.

.

.

Seperti yang diperkirakan. Makan malam ini didminasi suara perlatan makan yang berpadu. kenapa? Tentu saja mereka terlalu canggung untuk sekedar berinteraksi. Khususnya Sehun dan Luhan.

"Bagaimana? Bukankah calon kekasihku sangat mempesona." Chanyeol melirik Sehun.

"Uhk.!" Luhan tersedak. Kemudian secepat kilat dua gelas air ditujukan padanya. Dari Chanyeol dan Sehun tentu saja.

Membuat Joo Hyun memandang tak suka terhadap respon Sehun. "Terimakasih," ya. Luhan mengambil gelas pemberian Chanyeol dan menggaknya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun ditolak oleh Luhan. Membuat kepalanya ingin meledak.

Demi tuhan! Sampai kapan ia harus tertahan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Melihat Luhan didekati pria lain saja membuatnya ini membunuh pria itu. Walaupun Chanyeol sekalipun.

"Aku harus kebalakang sebentar," suara Sehun. Kemudian pria berwajah datar itu berlalu.

.

.

.

 _Tring!_

.

.

.

Bunyi ponsel memecah kebosanan makan malam mereka. Kali ini dari ponsel Luhan.

Sebuah pesan singkat dari kekasih brengseknya dimana istri dari sang kekasih sedang duduk dihadapannya.

' _temui aku di belakang. Sekarang!'_ itu isi pesan yang lebih tepat dikatakan perintah untuk Luhan lakukan.

"Maaf aku harus menelpon seseorang," kemudian Luhan pun berlalu.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi karena dia? Kekasih barumu?" baru menginjakkan kaki Luhan sudah dihadapkan pertanyaan stoic Sehun.

Melihat lelaki itu bersedekap angkuh membuat Luhan jengah. Namun tak memungkiri aura seksi menguar kuat.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang, "Kukira kau menikmati waktu dengan istrimu Oh Sehun. _Bukan begitu_?"

Sehun menautkan alisnya. "Dia tiba-tiba datang. Bukan berati Joo Hyun datang ber –"

"Bilang saja jika tujuan kalian sesungguhnya adalah bulan madu," Luhan memotong. Dengan tatapan mata rusa yang terlihat kecewa dan sebal dalam waktu bersamaan. Matanya merah, menunjukan betapa kecewanya ia.

"Lu? bukan begitu,"

"….."

"Sayang," Sehun maju selangkah, mencoba meraih pergelangan Luhan yang kenapa semakin jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Kau brengsek Oh Sehun!" sambil menggigit bibirnya. Luhan menumpahkan kekesalannya. "Harusnya aku tak pernah mau menjadi kekasihmu. Harusnya aku tak pernah mau menjadi orang ketiga dalam hidupmu. HARUSNYA AKU TAK PERNAH MAU MENJADI SELINGKUHANMU OH SEHUN!"

Untuk satu alasan Luhan merasa seseorang merengkuhnya erat. Terlampau erat dan hangat. Mempuat sesuatu dalam hatinya tumbuh dan menghangat.

Ini pelukan Oh Sehun. Pria yang baru saja ia maki didepan matanya. Kemudian datang dan meraihnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang tak penah Luhan dapatkan dari siapapun.

"Hkss.. kau brengsek Oh Sehun," Tangis Luhan pecah. Hatinya membuncah. "Harusnya aku aku memberikan hati dan kepercayaanku. Harusnya tak pernah hkss.." Luhan memukul dada Sehun lemah. Sungguh Luhan terlihat amat rapuh.

Dada Sehun berdenyut sakit. Ia tau Luhan pasti tersaikit dengan semua ini. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ia tau wanita yang ia cintai sangat telah melalui banyak hal sulit. Tapi Sehun tak berniat menghentikannya.

"Maaf,"

"Hkss…"

"Apa aku harus melepasmu sayang?" Sehun bertanya disela pelukannya yang meregang. Wajah Sehun menerawang. "Aku mencintaimu, tapi jika memintamu terus bersamaku membuatmu sakit haruskah aku membiarkanmu pergi?"

Luhan terkesiap. Wajah nya tiba-tiba pias. Apakah Sehun sedang mencoba mengakhiri hubungan meraka?

"Oh Sehun kau –"

Hati Luhan yang retak kini hancur sudah. Sehun sudah menghancurakan segalanya. Hati dan perasaannya.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja jika kita sudah tidak bersama?" Sehun melepas pelukan mereka. Menatap kedua iris rusa Luhan yang nampak lemah.

Demi tuhan Sehun! Bahkan Luhan sudah berjuang sejauh ini. Dan sekarang kau akan mengakhiri segalanya? Seluruh pegorbanan Luhan yang bahkan kau sediri tak tau betapa sakitnya berada di posisi wanita yang tiap malam kau bisikan kata cintamu yang hanya omong kosong!

 _Kau bukan pria sejati Oh Sehun._

Lutut Luhan melemas. Ia pasti jatuh tentu saja, jika Sehun tidak memegang kedua sisi bahunya saat ini.

"Lu jawab aku. Katakan kalau kau –"

.

.

 _Plak!_

.

.

.

"Aku menyesal mengenal pria bajingan dan sepengecut dirimu Oh Sehun," Luhan melangkah pergi ketika telapak tangannya berhasil mencetak karya seni pada pipi pria bermarga Oh itu.

Namun gagal, pergelangannya secara kasar ditarik kemudian dipaksa masuk kesebuah bilik toilet diujung.

Bilik toilet yang sempit membuat keduanya hanya terpisah _inchi_.

Tatapan tajam Sehun dan mata nyalang Luhan seolah saling membunuh satu sama lain.

"Jadi kau ingin kita berakhir seperti ini?" suara rendah dan intonasi Sehun menajam. Seolah akan menerkam rusa mungil didepannya.

" _Cih_. Bukannya kau yang menginginkannya tuan Oh Sehun,!" Luhan tersenyum remeh. Kemudian memalingkah muka bosan.

"Apa?"

"Tentu setelah kau bisa mendapat tubuhku kapanpun kau mau. Padahal kau sendiri punya seseorang yang menunggumu. Itu membuktikan betapa rakusnya kau jadi pria Oh Sehun. Lalu –"

Dan lagi Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan. Kali ini dengan bibirnya yang panas.

Mencium Luhan dengan rakus dan tamak. Mungkin benar jika Luhan mengatakan Sehun rakus. Terbukti dengan ciuman panjang dan menuntut yang ia berikan pada Luhan. Hanya pada Luhan sesungguhnya.

Luhan diam.

Tak berekasi pada ciuman menuntut dari sang kekasih atau mungkin yang sebentar lagi menjadi mantan kekasih.

Sehun terkesan kasar dan Luhan tak suka.

Biarlah mungkin ini yang terakhir. Fikir Luhan.

' _Lakukan semua sesukamu Sehun. Karena setelah ini, setelah malam ini, semua tak akan sama lagi. Tak ada lagi kita. Hanya kau dan aku'_ isi batin Luhan menyerah.

Ini akhirnya.

Luhan menyerah dan membiarkan Sehun melepasnya.

Tak ada alasan untuk tetap bersama ketika orang yang dicintai memberi pilihan untuknya bagi bertahan atau berakhir. Itu yang ada dikepala Luhan.

Terhitung dalam hitungan detik pula Luhan merasa benda hangat mengalir pada pipinya.

Sehun menangis?

Seiring ciuman Sehun yang melemah batin Luhan merasa dirobek.

Apa-apaan ini?

Apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Sehun? Kekasihnya?

Luhan merasa telah melukai Sehun terlalu jauh.

Setelah semua kasih sayang yang Sehun berikan apakah ini balasannya? Luhan membatin pedih.

Tapi disisi lain, Luhan melupakan fakta bahwa orang yang menangis didepannya kini adalah orang yang sama telah menawarkan cinta yang buta.

Membuat mereka tak sadar jika permainan cinta mereka terlalu jauh.

Dan ini saatnya untuk berhenti.

Dia bukan dalam pikiran serius untuk membawa hubungan kalian lebih jauh. Sadar lah Luhan.

Meninggalkan Sehun adalah pilihan tepat.

"Jangan menangis. Kau tau kan aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk itu."

Detik itu pula, Sehun menghapus kasar air matanya. Kemudian tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Sayang– ah maksudku Luhan. Berjanjilah untuk bahagia setelah ini,"

"Ya aku akan." _Aku tak bisa bahagia jika itu bukan denganmu Sehun-ah._

"Berjanjilah untuk makan dengan baik dan beristirahat. Ya?"

"Umh tentu saja," _Bisakah kau mengingatkanku tiap hari untuk itu?_

Ini mungkin yang terakhir. Luhan memandang Sehun lembut. "Bersikaplah baik dengan istrimu hm?"

Dan Sehun hanya diam. Ia terlalu larut memandangi wajah cantik kekasih didepannya. Koreksi. Sudah menjadi mantan kekasih berapa menit yang lalu.

"Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa mengatakan ini. Aku mencintaimu Luhan,"

"Ya. Terimakasih Sehun-ssi"

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, aku mau pulang," ini adalah kalimat pertama yang Luhna ucapkan setelah ia kembali dari kamar mandi. Lebih tepatnya kembali dari menyelesaikan hubungan gelapnya dengan Sehun.

Chanyeol memandang Luhan yang terlihat agak kacau dan pucat. Mungkin ini efek lipstick nya yang mulai memudar. Ingat kan Sehun baru saja menciumnya dengan kasar beberapa saat yang lalu? "Kau baik-baik saja Luhan?"

"Hanya bawa aku pergi dari sini. Hm?" Lihatlah! Luhan memohon dengan tatapan sendunya. Membuktikan betapa ia ingin segera beranjak dan menjauh dari Sehun. _Secepatnya_.

Chanyeol berdiri, merangkul pundak Luhan cemas. Sepertinya kau sakit Luhan. Kuantar sekarang,"

Seiringan dengan itu, Sehun pun kembali. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan. Pria itu diam dan nampak melihat Luhan kini berada dalam dekapan pria lain. –chanyeol, sahabatnya sendiri.

Betapa hancurnya hati Sehun melihat Luhan yang tak menatapnya sama sekali.

Tapi itu lebih baik daripada ia harus bertatap dengan si pemilik mata rusa yang ia harap selalu ia lihat saat akan terlelap maupun ketika pertama kali ia membuka mata. Itu hanya harapan semata.

Karena kini ia dan Luhan sudah berakhir. Sesuai keinginan Luhan.

Bukan! Itu adalah penawaran si mulut sialan Oh Sehun lalu di iyakan oleh Luhan. Dan bodohnya ia kini menyesal.

"Sehun sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Luhan kurang enak badan." Kemudian chanyeol berlalu hingga –

"Park Chanyeol,!" Chanyeol menoleh, kemudian menatap Sehun.

"Tolong jaga Luhan," Chanyeol menautkan alis bingung.

"Kau terlihat aneh dengan menghawatirkan Luhan. Tapi apapun itu aku akan menujaga Luhan dengan baik"

Luhan masuk dengan langkah gontai. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit mengingat ia baru saja mengakhiri hubungan gelapnya dengan Sehun.

 _Hey, bukankah itu terdengar bagus?_ Bukankah itu artinya ia tak perlu merasa bersalah lagi pada JooHyun? meskipun Luhan sendiri tak yakin ia mermpunyai rasa bersalah ketika ia masih memiliki hungan bersama Sehun dibalik JooHyun.

"Selamat datang wanita yang baru pulang bekencan dengan _super hot_ Park Chanyeol." Itu Baekhyun. Menyambut Luhan dengan cirri khasnya yang tak bisa hilang walaupun sampai ke _Paris_ sekalipun.

Luhan tersenyum dipaksakan. Menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kesedihan yang bagaimanapun tak bisa ia sembunyikan meskipun ia sudah menyembunyikan dibalik senyumannya seklipun, "Baek,?"

Baekhyun mengmpiri Luhan, "Hey adapa dengan wajahmu Lu? kau terlihat tidak baik,"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun. Kini menampilkan senyum lebar yang terlihat palsu, "kami sudah berkahir,"

"Huh?"

"Aku dan Sehun. Kami baru saja memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami," Baiklah. Salahkan Luhan si bodoh yang kini terlihat gila. Ia tersenyum lebar, tapi fakta memperlihatkan dua lelehan air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Kami sudah benar-benar berakhir Baek, hikss"

Isakan pertama membuktikan bertapa Luhan sangat kesakitan kali ini.

Dan berterimakasih lah kepada Baekhyun. Karena ia langsung merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan rusa menyedihkan itu menumpahkan segala beban pada pundaknya.

"Luhan,"

"Hikss jadi kau – hikss tak perlu lagi takut aku menjadi Luhan yang merusak rumah tangga orang lain –, hikss"

Telapak tangan lembut Baekhyun mengusap punggung Luhan. Rusa yang malang.

"Bodoh," _hey_ ada apa dengan Baekhyun. Kenapa ia malah menghakimi Luhan. "Bukankah kau mencintai Oh Sehun brengsek itu? Lalu kenapa kau melepaskan dia hgg? Apa otakmu pidah ke pantat? Benar-benar bodoh,"

Luhan tertawa kecil disela isakkannya. "ya! Luhan-mu benar-benar bodoh Baekhyunaa. Lalu apa yang harus si bodoh ini lakukan. Hikss,"

.

.

.

.

 _A week later_

.

.

.

Katakan _hello_ pada seoul.

.

.

Karena kini Luhan sudah kembali menginjakkan kalinya di tanah kelahirannya.

 _Well_ walaupun ia blasteran China-Korea, ia adalah kelahiran Korea asal kalian tau saja.

"Jadi besok jadwalmu adalah pemotretan untuk edisi musim panas dari _Dazed magazine_ ingat?" Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan ketika mereka di sepanjang _airport_.

Perbedaan yang mencolok adalah si _supermodel_ yang terlihat _sexy_ dan menawan dengan dress _off white_ dipadukan selendang tipis yang manis dipadukan shoes dengan hils rendah serta kacamata, dan si manager byun masih dengan setelan kaos oblong _oversize_ warna khaki dan _ripped jeans_ dipadukan sepatu _converse_.

Dan sialnya, baekhyun harus menahan hasratnya untuk menjambak si _supermodel_ ketika Luhan malah asik dengan _earphone_ yang terhubung dengan ponsel. _Double sialan_ memang.

"Dan jangan lupakan kau punya kontrak iklan dengan brand kosmetik dari Jepang."

"….."

"Kau mendengarkanku nona Luhan?" penuh penekanan memang. Sabar Baekhyun. Ingat si _supermodel_ disapingmu ini sedang dalam masa _move on_ dari Sehun.

"Kau terlalu cerewat Baek. Biarkan aku pulang dan istirahat. Kita bicarakan perkerjaan besok saja.," lihatlah. Dan yang terjadi kini Baekhyun ditinggalkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Beda dengan Luhan beda pula dengan Sehun. Pria berwajah beku itu masih sama. Hidupnya hanya dipenuhi pekerjaan pekerjaan dan pekerjaan.

Bahkan tak jarang Sehun tidur di kantor. Ah, itu tak hanya terjadi sekali dua kali. Itu terus terjadi beberapa kali akhir akhir ini.

Dan beberapa kali pula Sehun harus menerima tamu tak diundang. Seperti– "Sehun kau tak pulang lagi semalam?" ya, itu JooHyun yang mengunjunginya tiap pagi kalau semalam Sehun tak pulang kerumah.

Sial. Dan itu membuat Sehun frustasi.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Jadi tak bisa pulang. Dan bukankah aku sudah berkali-kali bilang kau tak perlu mengunjungiku. Kau kan sedang sibuk dengan usaha butikmu." Bukan. Sebenarnya Sehun hanya ingin tak terlalu sering melihat istrinya.

Joohyun bersender di sisi meja Sehun. Menatap suaminya yang tak lepas dari layar monitor.

"Kau sudah punya banyak uang untuk aku dan anak-anak kita nanti. Jangan berkerja terlalu keras mengerti.?"

 _Anak-anak kita kepalamu!_ Yah sekiranya begitu batin Sehun.

Sehun menutup laptop dihadapannya. Kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, kali ini apa yang kau mau?"

Seringai cantik –namun memuakkan bagi Sehun Joohyun pamerkan. "Ayo mengunjungi doktor Kim!" kali ini lengan rantingnya mengait dengan Sehun. Mungkin mencoba merayu _suami esnya._

"Joohyun-ah kumohon," Suara Sehun merendah. Setengah memohon. Agar setidaknya istrinya ini mengerti kesibukkannya dan membiarkan Sehun bekerja. –mungkin sambil menghilangkan Luhan dari fikirannya.

Joohyun menggeleng. "Tidak lagi Sehun-ah. Kau pernah berjanji sebelumnya." _Dasar ular!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Luhan bisa pingsan hah?" suara Baekhyun terdengar panik. Menabraki _staff_ yang menghalangi langkahnya untuk masuk ke ruang tunggu. Melihat Luhan yang lima belas menit lalu pingsan saat akan _take off shooting_ iklan komersil dan kini dibawa ke ruang tunggu.

Baekhyun menyeruak, melihat artisnya yang masih belum sadar tengah berbaring pada ranjang kecil seadanya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kalian lakukan. Cepat telfon ambulan sialan!" Baekhyun memaki siapapun yang berada disana yang hanya bisa bersuara panik kesana kemari. Tidak melakukan langkah pertolongan pertama sama sekali.

 _Tidak membantu!_

"Luhan? Hey sayang kau baik hm?" mengelus rambut Luhan, Baekhyun berkaca-kaca melihat tampang pucat pada sahabat sekaligus artisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _anda wali dari pasien bernama Luhan?"_

" _iya saya orangnya. Tolong bicara apapun mengenai keadaan sahabat saya," Baekhyun kini sedang berada diruang dokter muda berkulit coklat eksotis. Uhh mungkin Baekhyun akan menggerling manja pada dokter muda dihadapannya jika saja ia kini tidak dalam situasi yang rumit._

" _Begini em_ – _"_

" _Byun baekhyun,"_

" _Ya, begini Baekhyun-sii. Sebetulnya tidak ada yang salah dengan teman ada. Ia hanya sedikit kelelahan,"_

" _Hhh syukurlah bukan sesuatu yang serius," baekhyun bernafas lega seraya menijat kepalanya yang pening nyaris meledak,_

" _Kusarankan agar pasien Luhan istirahat dan makan makanan yang bergizi. Serta mengurangi minuman beralkhol karnena itu sangat buruk untuk kehamilannya yang ma-"_

" _HAMIL?"_

 _Kim Jong In –si dokter itu hampir saja melompat dari singgasananya ketika suara melengking Baekhyun mengudara._

 _Berusaha bersikap layaknya dokter professional Jong In mengangguk singkat. "Ya. Usia kehamilan sahabat anda masih muda dan sangat rentan. Mungkin baru memasuki minggu ke -4,"_

Ini Baekhyun. Melangkah terseok sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang akan ia katakan pada Luhan?

Apa ia harus berbohong?

Tidak! Luhan tidak akan memaafkan dirinya kalau suatu saat Luhan tau tudak dari mulutnya.

Lalu kini apa? Mana mungkin ia harus mengatakan, _selamat Luhan sayang. Akhirnya kau ini mengandung anak dari lintah darat Oh BRENGSEK Sehun. Semoga kalian berbahagia._ Sementara kini ia tahu sendiri hubungan Luhan dan Sehun sedang dalam tahap saling melupakan.

 _Tuhan tolong aku!_

Dan kini seseorang menarik lengannya dan ia menemukan– _Oh persetan apalagi ini?_

Mendapati bajingan keparat Sehun dihadapannya. seperti biasa dengan setelan mahal membalut tubuh proposionalnya. Namun tak bisa menutupi kebusukan hati dan fikirannya _–itu pendapat Baekhyun._

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Luhan,"

Mata baekhyun memerah. Ingin menghantam si pemilik rahang tegas dengan tatapan tajam yang dulu sangat Luhan cintai – _mungkin sampai sekarang._

"Lepaskan tanganmu brengsek," Baekhyun menggeram marah. Melihat Sehun membuat tingkat amarahnya melonjak ke angka seratus.

Apalagi mengingat Luhan yang kini berbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dengan benih sialan milik Sehun pada rahimnya. _Double sialan_!

Oh semoga baekhyun tidak membenci bayi itu ketika lahir.

"Sesuatu terjadi dengan Luhan?" Sehun menghiraukan sorot amarah Baekhyun. Dan fokus nya tetap pada Luhan.

Mengingat beberapa menit lalu ia melihat situs berita yang dengan highlight ' _Model Sekaligus Bintang Iklan Luhan Dikabarkan Dilarikan Kerumah Sakit Setelah Pingsan Saat Shooting Iklan. Apakah Yang Terjadi?'_

Kemudian ia melihat Baekhyun dan seketika otaknya terpenuhi oleh Luhan.

"Ya! Sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan. Dan itu karenamu,"

"Apa– apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?" Demi Tuhan. Kepala Sehun akan pecah. Karena dirinya? Oh ini terdengar buruk.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya pergi dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapan Luhan. Selamanya,"

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan Luhan dengan wajah lemahnya terbaring di ranjang dengan tangan yang terhubung dengan selang infus.

Baekhyun masuk, Luhan terlihat sudah sadar namun masih terlalu lemah untuk bersuara dan hanya menatap Baekhyun diiringi senyum tipis. _Sialan! Bagaimana kau bisa tersenyum seperti itu dengan keadaanmu sekarang hah? Dasar rusa idiot!_

Arah mata Baekhyun beralih pada perut Luhan yang masih terlihat rata. _Janin kecil yang malang, bahkan sebelum kau lahir ayahmu sudah meninggalkanmu._

"Apa aku baik-baik saja?" nada suara Luhan serak dan terlihat lemah. _Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Lu._

Baekhyun mengangguk, air matanya tanpa sadar menetes. Dia ingin marah, tapi tidak tau dengan siapa.

"Lu?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sudah tau perihal ini?" Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya kasar. Ia menyalahkan semua hal yang membuat hidup sahabatnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Mengenai apa?"

"Ke-kehamilanmu?" baiklah, ini pilihannya. Baekhyun menceritakan segalanya. Kemudian antisipasi dengan Luhan yang nanti akan menjerit atau menangis meraung.

 _Namun– apa?_

 _._

.

Yang ia dapati justru Luhan yang terkejut sekilas. Kemudian megusap perutnya sendiri dan menatapnya penuh takjub.

"Jadi benar aku hamil?"

Diam. Baekhyun membeku melihat sahabatnya.

"Kukira itu hanya perasaanku saja, namun benar ada sesuatu yang tumbuh dalam rahimku," _Bodoh!_ Dan kini Luhan tersenyum amat tulus. Tak pernah Baekhyun melihat ini sebelumnya. Luhan yang seperti malaikat.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan _periodeku_ bulan ini. Kukira karena _stress_."

"….."

"Dan akhir-akhir ini aku kerap pusing dan mual namun kukira itu efek _akhohol_ yang tiap malam kuminum. Tapi-" Luhan menjeda sekilas. Kemudian mengusap air matanya yang jatuh manis pada pipi.

"Sekarang aku akan menjadi ibu Baek. Lihat, aku hamil" Luhan menangis. Karena bahagia atau meratapi takhdir anaknya yang kelak terlahir tanpa ayah. _Entahlah._

"Sayang, ini ibu. Mulai sekarang, ibu akan menjagamu dengan baik. Hm? Ibu janji…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue….!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Prevous._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Aku tidak mendapatkan periodeku bulan ini. Kukira karena stress."_

"… _.."_

" _Dan akhir-akhir ini aku kerap pusing dan mual namun kukira itu efek akhohol yang tiap malam kuminum. Tapi-" Luhan menjeda sekilas. Kemudian mengusap air matanya yang jatuh manis pada pipi._

" _Sekarang aku akan menjadi ibu Baek. Lihat, aku hamil" Luhan menangis. Karena bahagia atau meratapi takhdir anaknya yang kelak terlahir tanpa ayah. Entahlah._

" _Sayang, ini ibu. Mulai sekarang, ibu akan menjagamu dengan baik. Hm? Ibu janji…"_

.

.

.

.

Chap 5!

 **-Secret Love-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast : Oh Sehun & Lu Han(GS)

M (Mature).

.

.

present

.

.

.

.

Don't like? Just go away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini hari Senin, harusnya Luhan sudah memulai aktfitas sebagai seorang model yang sudah ditekuninya beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Tapi lihatlah, rusa hamil itu justru masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya yang menutupi sampai kepala.

 _Yahh,_ tentu saja. melihat perkembangan perut Luhan yang mulai membesar membuatnya harus hiatus dari dunia _modeling._ Tentu saja ia harus menyembunyikan kehamilannya dari _paparazzi._

Karena jika tidak, akan muncul skandal baru yang mencoreng nama baiknya. _Well,_ nama baik Sehun mungkin juga. Luhan hanya tidak ingin terlibat urusan apapun lagi dengan manusia bermarga Oh itu. Luhan sedang dalam masa _move on. Ingat?_

"Rusa pemalas! Cepat bangun." _alarm alami seorang Luhan._ "Serius Lu, kau akan menjadi babi dengan kehamilanmu yang makin membesar."

 _Apa dia bilang tadi? Babi?_ "Babi kau bilang?" Luhan menendang selimut kesal lalu bangkit ketika Baekhyun menyinggung masalah bentuk badan.

Dan si gadis ber- _eyeliner_ hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu. "Aku tak bicara omong kosong." "Cepat cuci muka kemudian minum susu,"

Uapan lebar Luhan tampilkan sebagai respon. Kemudian mencomot potongan _cheese cake_ semalam dan memakannya santai.

Dan itu membuat si pemilik suara melengking _–Baekhyun_ memekik tragis. "Kau bahkan belum mencuci mulutmu astaga. Dasar jorok!"

Oke! Semenjak usia kehamilan Luhan memasukki minggu ke-12 atau menginjak tiga bulan lebih tepatnya, Luhan benar-benar menjadi gadis _–koreksi_ wanita yang super duper jorok dan pemalas.

Ia hanya mandi sehari sekali. Itupun dengan paksaan Baekhyun.

Tidak melakukan perawatan atau minimal memakai masker kecantikan. Pernah sekali dipaksa Baekhyun dan berakhir Luhan yang membuang seluruh stock masker Baekhyun.

Sejauh ini usia kehamilan Luhan terlihat normal. Hanya saja sikap si ibu yang kadang diluar batas normal.

Ia tidak mengalami _morning sickness._ Tidak. Tapi ia mempunyai masa ngidam yang aneh. Pernah sekali ia minta _cake_ dengan bahan gula yang diganti garam. Bukankah itu aneh? Tidak,! itu gila dan Luhan-lah kegilaan itu.

Pernah juga Luhan minta dibelikan DVD Film horror, tapi begitu melihat cover DVD nya si rusa langsung membuangnya. Ia bilang, _"Cover DVDnya terlalu menyeramkan!"_

Serius. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, apa benar anak yang Luhan kandung sungguh anak manusia pada umunya?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senja temaram yang semburatnya mulai berganti gelap menandakan petang tlah berlalu dan berganti malam.

Dan umumnya pekerja telah kembali kerumah masing-masing. Begitu pula Sehun.

Ia merutuki pekerjaan yang ia rapel terlalu awal hingga membuat ia tak ada pekerjaan lagi untuk dilembur.

Dan itu berarti ia harus pulang dan melihat sang istri.

Walaupun kalau boleh jujur, Joohyun bukan gadis yang jelek. Ia menarik, dan Sehun tidak memungkiri hal itu. Ia cantik, dan siapapun pasti berfikir demikian. Joohyun juga perhatian sebagai istri. _Tapi untuk hal ini Sehun malah teranggu._

"Sehun kau pulang?" Lihatlah binar wajah Joohyun ketika suaminya pulang.

Dan sebuah ciuman didaratkan pada bibir dingin Sehun. _Ini sudah biasa._

"Sering-seringlah pulang kerumah. Lihatlah tubuhmu mulai terlihat kurus," ujarnya sambil meraba dada Sehun. _Ini perhatian atau modus sih?_

"Maaf. Aku bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaan banyak orang. Jadi aku harus melakukan yang terbaik," senyum tipis Sehun sunggingkan. Mungkin setelah ini Sehun akan berusaha menerima Joohyun sebagai istri.

Bodoh! Ia hanya membohongi hatinya. Ia mencari pengalih perhatiannya. Yang tak dapat ia bohongi hanya berpusat pada Luhan.

Tapi demi tuhan! Banhkan Sehun sendiri tidak berani untuk sekedar menelpon Luhan dan menahan rindu sebisanya. _Mungkin sampai mati. Biarlah._

Bibir Joohyun ditarik maju. Membuat kesan imut khas anak kecil, "Tapi kau juga punya tanggung jawab sebagai suami Oh Sehun. Aku istrimu ingat!"

"Ya, aku tau. Maafkan aku," menarik telapak tangan Joohyun. Sehun menggengamnya dan berharap hatinya mau menoleh untuk sang istri.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia belum sepenuhnya terlelap ketika mendapat pelukan posesif dari Joohyun. "Sehun?"

"Hum?"

"Bagaimana dengan bercinta malam ini?" Oh tidak! Lihatlah betapa Joohyun berusaha mati-matian menggoda suaminya. Ia sudah memakai lingerie dan Sehun tidur memunggunginya adalah suatu penghinaan.

"Kau benar-benar ingin kita segera punya anak?" Sehun membalikkan tubuh. Menatap istrinya. Demi tuhan! Ia sedang berusaha keras membuka hatinya untuk Joohyun. Sesuai permintaan terakhir Luhan yang menyuruhnya bersikap baik pada wanita bertitile istri didepannya ini.

Sebuah anggukan antusias joohyun tunjukkan. "Ya aku sangat ingin. Membanyangkan rumah kita akan ramai dengan tangisan bayi. Atau membayangkan saat kau mengganti popok anak kita. Wahh itu membuatku tersipu," Joohyun memegang pipinya yang muncul semburat merah muda.

Hingga kini Sehun menyerah, ia melumat bibir wanita didepannya bergairah. Aneh! Respon tubuhnya tak mendorong sesuatu yang lebih, sesuatu dalam hatinya tak berdebar atau bereaksi berlebihan.

"Kita akan melakukannya,"

 _Aku sedang berusaha sayang. Melupakanmu bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Dan memanfaatkan orang lain untutk melukpaknmu juga bukan hal yang baik. Maafkan aku yang sampai saat ini masih mencintaimu._

 _Dan maafkan aku pula jika aku nanti aku memiliki anak dari orang lain. Tapi bagaimana-pun juga hanya kau yang sampai saat ini berdetak di sini. Dihatiku._

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin benar pengganti tak bisa menggantikan yang diganti. Buktinya kini, detik ini didekapannya meringkuk wanita tertidur pulas dan nyaman. Mengingatkannya bahwa dulu, ia juga melakukan hal ini pada wanita yang ia cintai.

Ia merasa hangat ketika Luhan dengan manja mendesak masuk ketubuhnya. Tapi kini ia merasa mati rasa.

Seorang dipelukannya tak memberikan reaksi apapun atas tubuh Sehun sendiri.

Ia mati rasa selain pada pada Luhan.

Hingga Sehun memutuskan beranjak dari ranjang. Memakai kembali pakaiannya serta mengambil kunci mobil.

Pria itu gundah.

SIAL! Demi tuhan ia harus melupakan Luhan. Apa mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi kemudian menabrakkan diri ke pembatas jalan bisa membuatnya lupa ingatan? Tidak! Bahkan lebih baik. Itu akan membuatnya mati. _Good Sehun!_

Pedal gas ia injak dalam, kecepatannya mencapai 120km/h.

Berdoalah semoga tidak ada polisi lalu lintas yang melihat kemudian membawanya ke kantor polisi.

Persetan! Sehun hanya butuh menyalurkan kegelisahannya kali ini. Bukan! Lebih tepatnya rindu yang berlebihan kemudian berimbas pada emosinya.

.

.

.

Dan berterimakasihlah pada emosinya. Yang kini justru membawanya ke apartement Luhan. Berdiri disitu dan mematung lama.

Bodoh! Apa yang ia fikir sedang lakukan? Berkunjung kemudian mengajak bercinta? _Bermimpi saja kau Oh Sehun._

Dulu, tempat ini adalah hal pertama yang ingin Sehun lihat setelah ia pulang kerja. Luhan yang berlari kepelukannya, menyuruhnya untuk mencicipi masakan yang dibuat dengan susah payah – _walau rasanya hambar_. Tapi Sehun sangat menghargai dengan memberikan dua jempol saat Luhan minta penilaian.

Atau ketika Sehun terburu-buru ketika berangkat ke kantor tapi Luhan masih saja mengahadangnya sarapan walau hanya dengan selembar roti dan susu.

Membayangkannya saja membuat hatinya menghangat. Ya! Dan seiringan dengan itu sesuatu yang hangat meluncur dari pipinya. Sehun menangis lagi karena Luhan.

Ini memalukan! _Kemana Oh Sehun yang kuat? Kenapa ia jadi cengeng begini sih? Pakai rok saja sana!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

Sungguh rasanya Luhan ingin mengusir Baekhyun dari peredaran. Karena _–ishh_ demi tuhan wanita itu sangat berisik.

Hey! Memang apa salah ingin bermalas-malasan sepanjang hari. Apalagi dengan perut yang kian membesar harusnya Baekhyun memaklumi hal itu.

Tapi _hell_.! Sejak se-jam yang lalu, Baekhyun selalu menceramahi –lebih tepatnya mengomel dari a-z.

Pertama, Baekhyun menyuruh Luhan berhenti makan ice cream. _padahal bayinya sedang ingin makan dessert manis itu_

Kedua, Baekhyun menyuruhnya mandi. _Padahal ia sudah mandi tadi pagi. Dan ini masih sore. Luhan akan mandi esok pagi lagi. –oke untuk poin ini Luhan memang sangat jorok._

Ketiga, Baekhyun menyuruhnya mengikuti panduan senam ala ibu hamil dari DVD. _Ini yang menyebalkan. Bahkan usia kandungan Luhan masih empat bulan._

"Tau begini aku tak memintamu tinggal denganku Baek,!" Luhan mendengus, masih setia mencomoti satu cup besar ice cream yang kini tinggal separuh.

Bibir Baekhyun mencebik. Ingin menjambak rambut Luhan jika tak ingat wanita dedepannya sedang hamil, "Kau fikir siapa yang mengurusi ngidammu yang aneh itu hah? Sehun?" _sial! Kenapa harus bawa nama Sehun sih?_

Baekhyun menyumpahi mulut sialan miliknya. Kenapa ia harus menyebut nama pria yang tak seharusnya ia ucapkan. Dan lihatlah kini Luhan langsung diam. Ia tak lagi berminat pada ice cream ditangannya.

Baekhyun menatap menyesal pada Luhan. Ia pasti membuat calon ibu itu teringat pada pria brengsek yang mana sebutan brengsek masih terlalu bagus ia sandang.

"Lu, aku tidak bermaksud –" Baekhyun mendekati Luhan yang hanya diam. Tak meresponnya.

Tapi yang kemudian ia lihat adalah – "Nak lihatlah! Bukankah ayahmu sangat kejam?. Ia bahkan tak menemani ibumu ketika hamil. Ck! Pria macam apa itu?" Luhan bergumam pelan sambil mengusap perut buncitnya. namun– "Ahkk.." Luhan merasa perutnya kram. Seperti bayi diperutnya protes, "Wae? Apa kau mau membela ayahmu sekarang? Hah kalian sangat kejam," Luhan mendengus kesal. Ayah dan calon anak sangat cocok.

Tepukan halus ia dapatkan dari Baekhyun. Menatapnya teduh, "Mau bagaimanapun juga kau adalah Luhan yang tegar. Seius! Kau yang terbaik!"

"Well, itulah seorang Luhan. Kau harusnya menyadari itu sejak lama sayangku!"

Mereka terkekeh sesaat. Hingga baekhyun kemudian menyela, "Ck! Tapi kau itu tetap saja bodoh Lu. Kenapa kau tidak menikah saja dengan Chanyeol? Maksudku Chanyeol bahkan tak keberatan dengan keadaanmu yang tengah berbadan dua. Ia bahkan tak perduli siapa ayah dari bayimu."

"Bukankah itu kesempatan bagus bagimu untuk memiliki keluarga kecil bahagia. Setidaknya ketika anakmu lahir ia didampingi sosok ayah," lanjut Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Sungguh Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Padahal ada Chanyeol yang membuka tangan lebar-lebar untuk mencintai Luhan sepenuh hati. Apa yang dipertimbangkan lagi?

Kalau baekhyun sih langsung mengangkang lebar-lebar! _Oh shit! Abaikan pemikiran terakhir baekhyun._

"Dia tak lebih dari sosok kakak untukku,"

"Tapi dia mencintaimu!"

"Demi tuhan. Chanyeol menganggapku sebagai adik Baek!"

"Itu karena kau menolak perasaannya"

.

.

.

Diam

.

.

.

"Hhh sudahlah, kau besok harus check up. Chanyeol akan menjemputmu jam sepuluh"

"DEMI TUHAN! KENAPA TIDAK KAU NIKAHI SAJA CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sehun, kurasa aku hamil,"_

Pesan masuk dari Joohyun beberapa jam yang lalu berhasil mengacaukan konsentrasinya.

Apa? Hamil?

 _Gila!_

Bahkan mereka baru melakukannya satu kali. Apa benar secepat itu? Wahh dunianya benar-benar jungkir balik.

Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya kenapa kini dunia makin menghimpit?

Oh setelah ia dan Luhan berakhir segala menjadi sulit.

Tidak! Hidupnya memang sulit, tapi ketika Luhan dengannya, semua terasa baik-baik saja. karena ada Luhan.

Tapi kini? Hidup sialan!

Dan astaga. Anak? Apa Aehun sudah pantas menyandang gelar ayah.

Jujur bukannya Sehun tidak menyukai anak kecil. Tidak! Tapi yahh kalian tau sendiri, siapa yang tak disukainya. Benar! Calon ibu dari si bayi –Joohyun.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menyeret langkahnya mmemasuki sebuah mini market dilantai bawah apartement. Ouch! Rasanya ia ingin mendinginkan kepalanya dan membeli sebuah bir.

Namun ketika ia mengeluarkan minuman beralkohol itu dari mesin pendingin wanita berperut setengah buncit yang mulai menonjol itu teringat sesuatu.

"Ah benar! Ada kau disini," Luhan mulai mengusap perutnya. Teringat jika ia mempunyai buah hati yang ingin diakui kehadirannya.

Seulas Luhan terkekeh, "Baiklah ibu tau. Ibu akan mengembalikan ini hm?" mengganti bir dengan yogurt strawberry adalah yang ia lakukan.

Sesungguhnya Baekhyun melarangnya untuk pergi kemanapun tanpa pengawasan. –takut jika ada wartawan yang melihatnya hamil. Tapi Luhan si keras kepala bukan orang yang semudah itu didoktrin dengan ucapan kuno serorang Byun Baek.

 _Hey! Luhan cukup pintar melakukan penyamaran asal kalian tau._

Lihatlah, induk rusa ini terlihat mengenakan casual dress longgar dan menambahkan cardigan senada yang menyamarkan bentuk tubuhnya yang tidak seksi lagi. – _Luhan menyebut ini obesitas sesaat._

Namun kesialan kiranya mengekor seperti anak ayam. Ia tak membawa dompet! _Sialan_. PadahalLuhan hanya membeli satu spesies minuman. Mana lucu jika ia mengembalikannya.

"Punya nona ini masukkan kedalam list belanjaku," suara seseorang mengitrupsinya _–pria._

Yang membuat Luhan menoleh dan mendapati pria tinggi dengan bibir tebal menggoda. Sebuah senyum manis disunggingkan dan Luhan hanya bisa diam.

 _Siapa kau?_

.

.

"Terimakasih. Tapi Berikan aku nomor rekeningmu. Biar kuganti," pria itu tertahan didepan minimarket dengan Luhan yang menahannya.

Terkekeh kecil, "Aku tidak menerima ganti rugi hanya karena sebotol yogurt strawberry" tandasnya.

Luhan menyebik, apa pria ini sedang menghina yogurtnya murah? Tapi ini enak asal pria itu tau.

"Aku tidak biasa mempunyai hutang budi," well! Luhan masih mempertahannya sikap sok angkuhnya.

Pria berusia sekitar dua puluh delapan tahun itu menyibak rambutnya sekilas. Memperlihatkan dahi yang licin. "Well! Dan aku tidak terbiasa menerima balas budi untuk minuman yang seharga koran pagiku,"

 _Oh god! Luhan ingin menjambak pria ini._

Kenapa pria didepannya ini sangat menyebalkan. Demi tuhan! Ia tak akan mau bertemu dengan manusia _–sialan_ depannya lagi.

"Begitukah? Terserahmu saja tuan," Luhan mendengus dan melenggang pergi. Luhan tau ini tidak sopan. Tapi pria didepannya ini juga perlu diajari bagaimana tidak dihargai orang lain. Oh sialan. Kenapa Luhan jadi mengaunggkan harga dirinya. Tak ingatkah Luhan bahwa harga dirinya pernah ia taruh dibawah pantofel mahal Sehun dan diinjak-injak. _Sial! Luhan mengingat lintah darat itu lagi._

"NONA YOGURT STRAWBERRY!" Luhan menolah ketika pria itu memanggilnya demikian. Hah? Apa itu panggilan untuknya? Sial! Berani sekali pria itu.

"PAKAILAH SESUATU YANG LEBIH TEBAL AGAR BAYIMU TETAP HANGAT" Persetan! Sepertinya pria itu mengetahui kehamilan Luhan.

Oke Luhan! Saatnya kabur sebelum orang lain mengetahui lebih banyak.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari dulu Sehun sama sekali tak menyukai acara keluarga. Bukan karena ia tak mencintai ayah dan ibunya. Itu salah besar.

Tapi yang ia benci adalah _–_ "Wah sepertinya sebentar lagi kita punya cucu. Bukan begitu Yeon Seok," Ya! Ini yang Sehun benci. Topik mereka tak jauh-jauh dari membahas rumah tangga Sehun dengan Joohyun –istrinya. Yang mereka sendiri bahkan tak berhak ikut campur.

 _Hell!_ Pikirkan perusahaan kalian dengan karyawan yang harus menafkahi keluarga masing-masing. Dan berhenti mengurusi rumah tanggaku yang kalian rencakan ini _–isi pikiran Sehun yang tertaahan dikerongkongan._

"Akhirnya saat ini tiba. ayah akan segera menggendong cucu," adalah seorang Yeo Yeon Seok. Ayah biologis Sehun yang kini menggenggam tangan anaknya dan bergumam haru. Sehun hanya menampilkan senyum tipis. Terlihat dipaksakan. –harusnya aku bertemu Luhan terlebih dulu agar kau bisa melihatnya mengandung cucumu lebih awal ayah!

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Luhan, Sehun merindukan rusa manisnya. Oh tidak! Sehun tak berhak lagi menyelipkan kata kepemilikan ketika ia memutuskan berakhir.

Luhan sekarang jarang muncul di majalah. Di portal berita mengatakan bahwa Luhan hiatus beberapa saat dari dunia hiburan. Sempat terlintas mengapa? Namun media mengatakan ada alasan khusus.

Dan sialnya ia harus membaca berita pada satu situs yang berspekulasi bahwa Luhan akan menikah. Media terkutuk! Mati saja jika hanya membuat berita berdasarkan spekulasi tak brdasar seperti itu.

Dan kalaupun Luhan akan menikah, itu hanya boleh dengan dirinya. Oh Sehun yang kaya dan tampan. Oh! Tunggu dulu bung, ceraikan dulu istrimu baru menikahi Luhan.

"Sehun kau baik?" gelagapan sesaat. Luhan yang berlarian difikirannya terganti dengan tatapan bingung dari seluruh keluarga dan mertuanya. Joohyun menyikut perut Sehun pelan. "sesuatu menganggumu sayang?"

 _Ya sesuatu mengangguku. Luhan memenuhi otakku sejak tadi._ "Bukan apa-apa"

"Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu yang penting?"

 _Sangat! Ia teramat penting dan paling berharga. Bahkan dari nyawaku sekalipun._ "Bukan hal penting,"

"Kita harus check perkembangan bayi kita besok. Bisa kan kau meluangkan setengah harimu?" lengan ranting Joohyun menggelayut. Jujur Sehun risih. Oh jika tidak sedang dihadapan keluarga besarnya, ia tak segan-segan menepis kasar.

"Tapi-"

"Ayolah Sehun! Kau direktur utama sekarang, bukan lagi kepala direksi" suara ayah mertua menambahi. Membuat Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian berucap, "Baiklah akan kulakukan,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagun pagi dan segera mandi bukan keinginan Luhan. Padahal Luhan masih ingin menyelami mimpi yang sudah sejauh Antartika dan menyelam sedalam laut Pasifik tapi jiwanya harus ditarik kembali ke Korea. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah mulut licin Baekhyun.

Bahkan ia sudah menyumpah-serapah jika tidak ingat ada telinga bayi yang harus ia jaga dari sesuatu seperti sumpah-serapah atau umpatan, dan juga makian.

"Kau sialan Baek" Luhan memicing sejak pagi. Menatap Baekhyun dari ekor mata yang memicing.

Baekhyun melipat bibir kedalam. Menahan sebuah cekikian keluar dari belah bibirnya. Jangan tertawa Baek! Atau Luhan akan menelanmu hidup-didup dan jadi calon ibu pemakan manusia pertama di dunia.

Ia teringat bagaimana keseruan paginya membangunkan si malas dengan mencipatkan air dingin. Dan dilanjutkan mendorong tubuh malas itu kedalam _bathup_ hingga terdengar bunyi 'byurrrr' yang cukup keras. Mau tak mau membuatnya terbahak.

Luhan seberti anak kucing yang akan ritual mandi untuk yang pertama kali.

"Aku bersumpah susu pagiku akan berpindah kewajah halusmu kalau kau tertawa" Luhan mendesis dengan aura kelam nya. Tapi sama sekali tak berimbas.

Menempatkan pantat pada kusen didepan Luhan, "Yah! Mau bagaimana lagi. Kan aku sudah meningatkanmu untuk segera bersiap _check up_ kandungan. Kau tak lupa kan?"

"Dan aku bukan pasien rehabilitasi yang harus dibangunkan dengan cara tidak manusiawi,"

"Kau tidak manusiawi semenjak kehamilan yang membuatmu jadi Luhan si super duper jorok,"

"HEYY!" Luhan memekik tidak terima, bersiap melemparkan sendok kalau saja tidak ada suara besar yang menjeda segalanya.

"Luhan, calon bayimu tidak bagus mendengar ibunya yang tiap hari mengomel," itu Chanyeol. Datang sebagai pahlawan kesiangan. Menjadi hakim anatara si menyebalkan Luhan dan si pemaksa Baekhyun.

"dan Baekhyun! Jangan menggoda Luhan berlebihan,. Kasihan calon keponakanmu," duduk diruang tengah, pria bermarga Park itu mengambil majalah membosankan _–karena itu majalah fashion_. Dan membacanya malas.

"Luhan! Janji kita dengan dokor Kim tiga puluh menit lagi dari sekarang,"

"Kau juga sama pemaksa seperti Baekhyun. Kalian benar-benar cocok," Luhan kesal. Ia berdiri. Masuk menghentak menuju kamar.

Dan dua manusia diluar hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Aku kagum kau masih bertahan menjaga Luhan sejauh ini," Chanyeol bergurau. Melihat Baekhyun dan memasang wajah prihatin sekaligus kasihan.

"Aku pun kagum kau masih menyukai wanita dengan tempramen buruk!" tawa Chanyeol mengudara. Ya! Baekhyun benar. Aneh juga ia masih menyukai Luhan dengan segala sikap egois dan berubah-ubahnya sampai sejauh ini.

Chanyeol tak tau! Bahkan hatinya tak menjawab ketika ia bertanya mengapa.

Alasan klasik memang. _Cinta tak membutuhkan alasan kan?_

 _._

.

Suara pintu terbuka memperlihatkan Luhan dengan dress ibu hamil yang didesain sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak membuat kesan norak ataupun kuno. Justru malah imut dan mempesona. Kususnya bagi Chanyeol yang tak henti tersenyum. _Dia gila saudara!_

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan yang dominan putih dengan berbagai alat yang Luhan sendiri tak tau apa fungsi dari masing-masing.

Ketika tubuhnya direbahkan pada ranjang pasien khusus seorang dokter bernama Kim Jongin, ia hanya menurut. Merasakan gaun yang disibak keatas sampai perut pun ia menurut. Hanya agak risih tapi tak mungkin menolak jika ingin tau lebih lanjut perkembangan bayi dalam kandungannya.

Perut setengah buncit Luhan diolesi _gel_ dengan sensasi dingin begitu melakukan kontak dengan kulit halusnya.

Kemudian dengan alat _ultrasonographi_ perutnya seperti di jelajah hingga kedalam.

Yang mana kini menampilkan pergerakkan seonggok gumpalan bernyawa yang Luhan ketahui itu sebagai bayi kecilnya. Oh tidak! Luhan akan menangis.

Melihat pergerakkan lincah dan sehat _–menurut pengamatan Luhan_ , membuat dadanya berdesir hangat. Harusnya Sehun ada disini untuk melihat betapa sehatnya calon bayi mereka. Oh sialan! Memikirkan Sehun disaat seperti ini membuat sesak saja.

"Wah sepertinya nona Luhan menjaga kandungannya dengan baik hm?" doktor kim berkomentar. Ia pun tersenyum melihat pasiennya dengan wajah berseri seperti kejatuhan hujan berlian.

"Anda benar dok! Luhan sangat menjaga kandungan dengan baik. Ia tak pernah lelah sedikitpun," Chanyeol sedikit menyindir Luhan pemalas yang hanya bisa makan dan tidur. Membuat dokter berkulit tan terkekeh. Chanyeol pun demikian –kau dan mulut sialan mu Park Chanyeol. Awas saja. Oke! Sirine bahaya, Luhan memberi tatapan siaga lewat iris rusanya.

.

.

"Sejauh ini perkembangan bayi dalam kandungan nona Luhan baik. Ibunya juga punya kandungan yang kuat," mereka duduk pada kursi pasien. Dengan doktor Kim pada singgasana dibalut jubah putih kebanggaan.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga, anda harus memperbanyak sayur dan seringlah berolahraga. Dan biasakan mengerjakan sesuatu yang bermain akal. Misal, mengisi teka-teki silang atau sebagainya. Itu akan sangat baik dalam merangsang janin dikandungan untuk merespon sekitar,"

"Dengar Lu! banyak gerak. Jangan hanya tidur sepanjang hari," Sialan mulutmu Park Chanyeol. Ingatkan Luhan untuk menjahitnya selepas ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan masih merajuk begitu keluar dari ruang doktor Kim. Ekspresinya menunjukkan ia adalah bocah lima tahun yang baru dijahili teman sekelas.

"Baiklah maafkan aku Lu? apa satu kotak yogurt strawberry membantu?"

"Aku mau dua,"

"Segera kau dapatkan. Tunggu aku dan jangan pergi kemanapun,"

"Jika dalam lima belas menit belum datang aku pulang dengan taxi,"

"Aku kembali dalam sepuluh menit," dan berlalu. Chanyeol setengah berlari menuju kantin rumah sakit.

Luhan menyukai Chanyeol yang menututi apapun keinginannya. Tapi menyebalkan juga ketika menggodanya dan sangat overprotektif dalam segala hal. –sangat mirip Baekhyun.

Namun kiranya ia harus dihadapkan dalam situasi yang membuat sesuatu didada berdetak lebih keras. Sebuah kenangan melintas begitu saja dan memutar reka adengan layaknya potongan video rusak. Ia berdiri disana. Sehun. Pria dengan bahu lebar dan tinggi proposional serta rahang tegas.

Masih tampan seperti dulu. Seperti saat ia masih memiliki hingga kini tak tersisa apapun.

Hatinya berasa diremas. Tak seharusnya mereka bertemu. Sialan! Dewa mana yang harus ia mintai pertanggung jawaban atas jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan.

Melihat sebuah lengan lain mengait ditangan Sehun membuat muak. Wanita itu, -Joohyun. Luhan membencinya.

Tenang nak! Ayahmu hanya melakukan drama. Wanita yang dicintai hanya mommy. Sungguh!

"Oh! Luhan?" Joohyun menyapa lebih dulu. Luhan tersenyum seadanya. Mencoba tak menggulirkan bola mata hanya untuk memandang sang mantan kekasih. berdiri disana dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Luhan merasa dan sangat terganggu dengan Sehun yang memandangnya lekat dan dalam.

"Kau hamil?" Sial! Itu suara Sehun! Terdengar sendu. _Ya Sehun! Aku hamil anakmu._

Benar saja jika dari tadi tatapan Sehun tertuju padanya dan turun menatap lekat perut buncit khas ibu hamil.

Untuk sebuah alasan Luhan memberanikan diri menatap Sehun. Pria keparat yang benihnya ia tanam dan menumbuhkan seorang calon manusia baru kurang dari lima bulan lagi.

Luhan ingin menjawab! Suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan.

Berharap Sehun melihat bagaimana bayi dalam perutnya merindukan sebuah usapan dari seorang ayah.

Ya! Bayinya butuh itu.

Hingga semuanya hancur berantakan tak tersisa. Ketika Joohyun berkata, "Wah! Ini kebetulan yang unik. Aku juga sedang hamil anak pertama. Masih memasuki minggu ke empat sih," dan Joohyun terkekeh kecil.

Demi tuhan! Mimpi buruk apa lagi ini?

Sehun akan menjadi ayah dari wanita bernama Joohyun?

 _Lalu bagaimana dengan anakkmu dalam rahimku Sehun?_

 _Tidakkkah kau meninginkannya?_

 _Bahkan anakmu ingin sekali diusap oleh ayahnya ketika tidur._

Tatapan nanar Luhan siratkan pada mata elang Sehun yang nampak sendu. Jadi seperti ini akhirnya?

Baiklah! Aku mengerti.

 _Kita memang sudah tidak bersama._

 _Tapi untuk urusan anakmu yang kini kukandung kau tak perlu khawatir._

 _Aku cukup mampu menjaga dan membesarkan anakku dengan baik._

 _Mulai sekarang anakku hanya mengenal kata ibu. Takan ada ayah._

"Kemana ayahnya?" ini pertanyaan Joohyun. Demi langit ketujuh Luhan sangat benci wanita didepannya. Tak suka dengan sikap sok akrab. Terlebih tangan sialan itu bergelayut manja pada Sehun.

"Chanyeol sedang membeli sesuatu,"

Sehun merasa dunianya dijungkir balikkan. Mendengar nama Chanyeol sebagai ayah biologis bayi dalam kandungan Luhan Sehun merasa dihianati.

Chanyeol?

Menghamili Luhan?

Dan Luhan adalah wanitanya.

Mata Sehun memerah. Ingin menarik Luhan dan meminta penjelasan namun keadaan sialan menolak.

"Chanyeol-" suara Sehun tersendat. Tertahan dikerongkongan. "-suamimu?"

"Kami akan segera menikah,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamar hancur adalah yang tertangkap indra pengelihatan kala memasuki kamar Luhan.

Rusa malang itu mengunci diri dalam kamar dan menghancurkan apapun yang dapat tangannya gapai. Membanting segala hal dan membuat semua seperti bangkai pesawat yang jatuh terbakar kemudian meledak.

pertemuan dengan Sehun tadi siang berdampak sangat buruk.

Bodoh! Apa gunanya menyimpan cinta disaat kau ditinggalkan seperti jalang yang puas setelah vaginanya disosok berulang kali oleh sang majikan?

Luhan ditelantarkan.

Ya tuhan! Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan cintanya. Bahkan perasaan itu masih tumbuh kian menguat walaupun sudah Luhan simpan rapat-rapat ditempat teraman.

"Hikss.. sayang- hikss ayahmu." Luhan menangis dilantai yang dingin, memeluk perut buncit yang bersemayam buah cintanya dan Sehun. "Apa yang harus hikss ibu lakukan dengan ayahmu hikss,"

Sesak menghampiri lagi. Menghancurkan segala isi kamar adalah wujud dari pengekspresian emosi yang membuncah.

Tapi begitu Luhan mengingat buah hatinya yang ketakutan didalam sana Luhan menyerah.

Dan lagi Luhan hanya mampu menangis. Sambil memeluk perutnya dan berkali mengumamkan kata maaf untuk sang calon bayi.

"Maafkan ibu hikss,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah pantofel mahal menggema sepanjang lorong sebuah apartemen mewah di kawasan elit Seoul. Langkah kaki itu kian dipacu cepat dengan nafas memburu. Seorang pria dengan baru lebar dan tinggi bak model luar negeri itu berhenti pada satu bilik kamar. Mngetuk pintu seperti orang yang pernah dikenalkan apa itu tata karma.

Seorang pria tampan lain muncul dari balik pintu. Langsung menerima hadiah berupa bogeman mentah dari si pria berahang tegas.

Dia Sehun. Yang dengan segala amarah menumpuk di ubun-ubun membawa langkah menemui Chanyeol –pria yang menjadi sasaran dari pukulan penuh emosi yang ia simpan dan kini meledak dari pulang rumah sakit dan berakhir disini.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Chanyeol menyolot nyalang. Menatap Sehun dengan pukulan tiba-tibanya _. –ia tak terima_. Terntu saja.

"Brengsek," Sehun menggeram marah. Mencengkram kerah kemeja lelaki itu hingga kusuut.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya bajingan!. APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA LUHAN SIALAN!," Satu lagi pukulan penuh tenaga itu mendarat pada rahang kanan Chanyeol. Dan mucul darah segar dari sudutnya.

Chanyeol meludah sekilas. "Apa-apaan kau. Kenapa datang dan menanyaiku soal Luhan hah?"

Sehun tersenyum sinis. Berniat memberikan _triple_ pukulan maut untuk bajingan didepannya.

Melihat orang berpura-pura bodoh membuat Sehun muak. Kalau bisa ia ingin mengirim bajingan ini ke neraka sekarang juga.

 _Well! Sehun. Jika kau mengirim Chanyeol ke neraka? Tempat mana yang kiranya pantas menampungmu yang bahkan lebih buruk dari Chanyeol. Adakah tempat yang lebih buruk dari neraka?._

Senyum muak tersungging pada sudut bibir tipis Sehun, "Cih! Setelah menghamili wanitaku sekarang apa? Kau akan menikahinya?" _oh man! Kau baru menyebut Luhan apa? Wanitamu? Go to the hell please!_

"Wanitamu?" Oh tidak! Lihatlah perubahan muka Chanyeol. Sepertinya pria bertelinga unik ini mulai terganggu. Tentu saja! apa yang Sehun pikirkan ketika menyebut Luhan wanita ketika Sehun sendiri mempunyai seorang yang telah terikat padanya dihadapan tuhan.

Otak brilian Chanyeol memproses tatapan berkobar Sehun dan ucapan yang baru saja mendeklarasikan bahwa Luhan adalah 'wanitanya' Sehun.

Demi pantat kuda! Otak Chanyeol cukup mampu untuk merangkai sebuah kisah antara Sehun dengan kehamilan Luhan yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak tau siapa ayah dari bayi dalam kandungan Luhan.

Hingga Chanyeol mendongak. Menatap Sehun yang notabene sahabatnya sejak Senior High School. –oh Chanyeol tidak jamin hubungan yang disebut persahabatan itu akan tetap terjalin setelah ini ataukah hanya omong kosong. "Jadi kau bajingan itu?-"

Sebuah tinjuan sudah siap Sehun mendarat membentuk bekas memar kebiruan hingga Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya " _–_ bajingan sialan yang menghamili Luhan?"

Tinju Sehun berhenti diudara. Tatapannya pias mendengar perkataan Chanyeol kurang dari lima detik lalu.

"Pengecut," Chanyeol mendecih remeh. Oh jadi dia? Orang yang membuat segalanya rumit bagi Luhan.

Dan lihatlah! Sehun hanya membeku ditempat. Cengkramannya pada kerah Chanyeol perlahan mengendor dan terlepas. Tatapan pria itu terkunci serta fikiran yang mulai meninggalkan persinggahan.

Menghamili Luhan?

Sehun?

Jadi Luhan hamil anaknya?

Darah dagingnya yang bahkan Sehun pun tak tau tentang berita itu sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu kata yang terlintas ketika melihat seorang pria berjalan lambat bak kura-kura tanpa kaki ditengah guyuran hujan saat malam hari adalah orang bodoh.

Sehun. Pria itu tak perduli tatapan aneh orang lain berlalu lalang disekelilingnya dengan selembar payung untuk melindungi setidaknya tujuh puluh lima persen tubuh dari basah.

Tapi Sehun terlalu menyelam pada otak kosongnya. Tentang satu fakta terkuak disaat dirinya berada dalam situasi tersulit dalam hidup.

.

.

' _bajingan sialan yang menghamili Luhan?'_

' _bajingan sialan yang menghamili Luhan?'_

' _bajingan sialan yang menghamili Luhan?'_

Sepotong kalimat Chanyeol berputar tanpa diminta seperti potongan audio rusak. Telinga Sehun panas bahkan dengan suara yang hanya hasil dari efek gundah pria itu.

Untuk pertama kali, Sehun merasa dirinya benar-benar bajingan.

Bajingan yang dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Bertemu Luhan, meminta menjadi simpanan, menikmati tubuh dan lubang sempit Luhan, membuat wanita itu hamil, kemudian meninggalkannya.

Oh! Jika kalian bertanya apa definisi bajingan keparat, Sehun merupakan jawabannya.

Berulang kali Sehun mengumamkan kata cinta, tapi percuma jika pada akhirnya itu hanya menyakiti Luhan. Ia pergi saat Luhan mengandung buah hatinya.

Sehun ingin kembali pada Luhan. Tapi takdir sialan kini menarik dirinya untuk melihat fakta baru bahwa Joohyun –istri sah Sehun juga tengah mangandung.

Lalu apa?

Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan?

Sekilas bunuh diri terlihat menjadi pilihan yang mengiurkan.

Tapi mengingat ia akan menjadi ayah dari dua anak sekaligus membuat pilihan bunuh diri Sehun coret dari opsi.

Akan mempunyai anak dari dua wanita dalam kurun waktu hampir sama. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada tuhan jika dimintai pertanggung jawaban di akhirat kelak! _Hell… sejak kapan kau memikirkan akhirat dengan dirimu yang bermandi dosa Sehun?_

Hujan semakin deras, Luhan adalah yang paling memenuhi fikiran Sehun.

Melihat betapa kecewa wanita itu ketika dihadapkan dengan fakta bahwa Sehun akan punya anak dari Joohyun. –saat posisi Luhan juga mengandung darah daging Sehun. Membuat kepala Sehun mendekati tahap meledak.

Ayah macam apa Sehun?

Yang bahkan tidak tau bahwa calon bayi mereka tadi mendengar.

Betapa kasihan calon bayinya, yang kedinginan dan merindukan usapan seorang ayah.

Namun menyesal adalah jalan terakhir yang Sehun bisa lakukan. Walau sejauh dan sedalam apapun penyesalannya semua hanya berakhir sia-sia. Percuma.

Andai Sehun tau lebih awal _–penyesalannya._

Tak terasa lutut Sehun lemas. Berat badannya tak mampu lagi tertahan dengan baik hingga Sehun merosot jatuh.

Semua sarafnya mati rasa. Ia sudah mati sekarang. Terubuh oleh dinginnya air hujan dan penyesalan.

Oh Sehun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Meraung dan memukul dada yang sesak menghimpit.

Nafasnya hilang. Biarlah! Ia ingin mati dengan membawa semua rasa bersalah.

Hingga hujan mengguyur tubuhnya tak lagi terasa.

Mendongak keatas dan menemukan wajah malaikat sedang menatapnya dengan mimik muka datar. Tuhan! Secantik inikah malaikat yang membawaku melebur jadi satu berasama bara api neraka?.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ditengah hujan deras begini?. Terlihat menyedihkan Oh Sehun,"

"Luhan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue….!**

.

.

.

Hey hey hey!

Gue datang lagi bawa chapter 5.

Hhohohoo di chapter sebelumnya bayak yang protes tentang jarak waktu antara post chapter 3 dan chapter 4 yang selisih lima bulan gengs! :v

Oke tenang!

Maafkan diriku yang menelantarkan FF ini sekian bulan lamanya. Anggap aja gue hibernasi gengs.!

Yang penting gue sekarang bisa update setidaknya seminggu atau paling lama sepuluh hari sekali *gue nggak janji. Tapi gue usahain teratur updatenya.

Dan gue minta maap banget kalo missal penulisan chapter ini kacau total. Wkwkwkwkkk…. Gue nulis ngikuti mood sayangkuhh kalo dipaksa hasilnya ya nggak jauh-jauh dari kata ancur :v

Tapi gue tetep berharap banget kalian berkenan untuk sekedar fav, follow, and review.

 **Ada yang berniat nyantet Sehun di chapter ini?**

Salam manis –©


	6. Chapter 6

_Previous…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tak terasa lutut Sehun lemas. Berat badannya tak mampu lagi tertahan dengan baik hingga Sehun merosot jatuh._

 _Semua sarafnya mati rasa. Ia sudah mati sekarang. Terubuh oleh dinginnya air hujan dan penyesalan._

 _Oh Sehun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Meraung dan memukul dada yang sesak menghimpit._

 _Nafasnya hilang. Biarlah! Ia ingin mati dengan membawa semua rasa bersalah._

 _Hingga hujan mengguyur tubuhnya tak lagi terasa._

 _Mendongak keatas dan menemukan wajah malaikat sedang menatapnya dengan mimik muka datar. Tuhan! Secantik inikah malaikat yang membawaku melebur jadi satu berasama bara api neraka?._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan ditengah hujan deras begini?. Terlihat menyedihkan Oh Sehun,"_

" _Luhan?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._ Chap 6!

 **-Secret Love-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast : Oh Sehun & Lu Han(GS)

M (Mature).

.

.

present

.

.

.

.

Don't like? Just go away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Motel terkedat adalah tempat bagi Luhan dan Sehun menyelamatkan diri dari hujan ditengah malam yang sialnya kini menjadi badai disertai petir. –lebih tepatnya bagi Sehun yang basah kuyup dan menggil. _Dasar oh Sehun idiot yang bodoh._

Katakanlah Luhan adalah ciptaan terindah tuhan yang tak jauh berbeda bodoh dari Sehun. Bagimana tidak? Pasalnya ia telah berjanji untuk tidak terlibat lagi dengan manusia bermarga Oh tersebut. Tapi lihatlah, mereka kini dalam satu ruang dan berbagi udara yang sama. _Well_ jika begitu, apa bedanya kau dengan si keledai Sehun, Luhan?

Luhan duduk ditepi ranjang. _Oh tuhan apa yang kulakukan sekarang?_

Ketika aroma _mint_ bercampur cendana menguar membelai hidung bagir Luhan, ia tau itu Sehun yang kiranya baru selesai mandi.

 _Sialan!_

Luhan mengumpati dirinya beberapa kali. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun keluar _topless_ dan hanya berbalut celana jeans setengah kering?.

"Kau tau bajuku basah. Jadi tak ada pilihan selain _topless_ ," gila! Apa Sehun bisa membaca pikiran Luhan? "Sebenarnya celanaku tak jauh berbeda. Tapi aku baik dengan ini,"

Diam-diam Luhan memandang Sehun yang nampak lebih kurus dari biasanya. Walaupun dengan kantung hitam pada matanya, tetap tak mengurangi nilai ketampanan seorang Oh Sehun yang mewarisi _Dewa Zeus._

Lagi Luhan menunduk. Tak dapat berkata apapun dan tak mengerti kenapa ia tetap berada ditempat ini bersama Sehun untuk waktu ini.

Bohong jika hati kecilnya tidak merindukan Sehun. Tapi semua tertahan mengingat apa yang kini telah terjadi.

Membuat si rusa meninggikan egonya. Ia tidak merindukan Sehun. Luhan tidak membutuhkan Sehun. Ya! Luhan mendoktrin demikian.

"Luhan?" waktu yang berjalan cepat atau dirinya yang terlalu lambat menyadari jika kini Sehun telah duduk disampingnya. Dengan hanya berjarak _centi._

Sehun diam-diam menahan nafas. Melihat wajah Luhan yang mulai berisi dengan pipi gembil membuatnya ingin membawa dan mengenalkan Luhan pada dunia bahwa gadis ini yang ia cinta sepenuh hati. Dan rela menukarkan apapun termasuk nyawanya sekalipun untuk sang pujaan hati.

Tapi Sehun memanglah hanya si pengecut yang tak berani mengangkat muka dan membawa Luhan disampingnya. Ia memang si payah yang menyedihkan.

Menlisik turun, iris mata elang Sehun mendapati perut Luhan yang mulai membuncit.

Demi apapun itu buah hati mereka.

Sehun rasa setelah ini ia harus menenggelamkan diri ke Sungai Han. Apalagi mengingat betapa berat Luhan bertahan sendirian.

 _Oh Sehun bodoh! harusnya kau bersama Luhan bajingan._

 _Bukan malah berkeliaran diluar dan menhamili wanita lain walaupun dalam fakta dia istrimu._

"Luhan–" kesekian kali Sehun tercekat. Semua argumen rasa bersalah dan kerinduan tertahan dikerongkongan. Membuatnya benar-benar seperti keledai idiot.

"–Luhan aku –"

"Sehun?"

"Iya sayang? Aku– maafkan aku. Kau tau, aku adalah si brengsek–"

"Bisa kau usap perutku? Kurasa dia membutuhkan usapan dari ayahnya,"

"Huh?" pernyataan tak terduga Luhan sukses membuat Sehun terdiam beberapa saat. Sempat terlintas dikepalanya pantaskah Sehun melakukan itu –walau hanya sekedar menugusap? Demi tuhan pantaskah ia disebut ayah mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Luhan sudah terlalu jauh.

Hingga sebuah tangan selembut permen kapas menariknya. Meletakkan diatas perut buncit Luhan.

Sensasi luar biasa ketika kulit kasar Sehun bertemu dengan perut berbalut fabric berwrana salem.

Membuat Sehun ingin lebih jauh. Mulai mengusap perut Luhan perlahan seolah takut menyakiti Luhan barang sehelai bulu sekalipun _–well Sehun, kau sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti Luhan. Ingat?_

"Bagaimana? Kau senang diusap ayahmu? Jadi jangan merajuk pada ibu lagi hm?" Sehun terhenyut sesaat. Melihat malaikatnya berbicara dengan calon malaikat kecil di perut Luhan. Oh tuhan! Kenapa ia harus ditakdirkan dalam garis hubungan sesulit ini. _Ayolah Sehun! Kau tak sepantasnya menyalahkan tuhan atau takdir. Karena kau yang membuat keputusan di hidupmu. Dan kau yang memetik buahnya entah itu manis atau pahit sekalipun._

Kepala Sehun menunduk. Berhadapan dengan calon buah hati mereka. "Apa kabar malaikat kecil ayah,"

Luhan terdiam ketika suara Sehun yang sesejuk embun pagi menyapa buah hati mereka, "Kau baik kan disana?" Sehun mengusap perut Luhan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang yang sempat terhenti beberapa saat.

"Kau menjaga ibumu dengan baik kan? Anak ayah memang yang terbaik," Sehun terkekeh diunjung kalimatnya. Tapi sialnya seberkas air mata lagi-lagi keluar tak tau malu.

"Kau tidak boleh menertawakan ayahmu yang sedang menangis mengerti?" Sehun memperingatkan dengan nada jenaka. Tapi tetap saja debit air mata yang keluar tak dapat ia bendung.

"Maaf ayah baru menyapamu sekarang. Kau tidak marah kan?" Luhan melihat Sehun terlihat begitu menyedihkan, hanya dapat mengusap punggung lebar Sehun perlahan yang sarat akan kasih sayang.

"Hikss– ayahmu benar-benar bukan contoh yang baik. Hikss maaf ayah tidak tau kehadiranmu. Ayah sangat menyesal. Aku–"

"Sehun sudahlah. Dia baik-baik saja," Luhan menarik bahu Sehun. Kembali berhadapan dan melihat masih terdapat aliran sungai kecil disudut mata elang Sehun.

Kedua telapak tangan mungil Luhan menangkup wajah keras Sehun. Menghapus air mata peralahan. _Apa kau menangis karena aku mengandung anak yang tidak kau harapkan Oh Sehun?_ –pikiran itu sempat singgah sesaat.

"Maafkan aku Lu"

"….."

"Aku menyesal. Dari dalam hatiku aku bersalah padamu sayang," Sehun menangkup tangan Luhan pada pipinya. Menggenggamnya lama.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama. tatapan yang sarat akan kerinduan dan kehilangan yang cukup lama mereka rasakan. Sehun menyesal mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Tapi apakah mereka bisa bersama dengan keadaan Sehun yang akan menjadi ayah dari anak dalam kandungan orang lain?.

Walaupun harus menceraikan istrinya demi bersama Luhan Sehun akan lakukan sekarang juga. Masa bodoh dengan Joohyun yang sedang mengandung. Luhan juga sedang mengandung benihnya ingat?

"Kembalilah padaku sayang. Kau mau kan?"

"Sehun–"

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan mengirim surat perceraian ku besok. Dan kita bisa menikah secepatnya. Kau satu-satunya Luhan," nada bicara Sehun bergetar cukup sudah ia kehilangan Luhan sekali. Demi tuhan ia akan megorbankan apapun termasuk rumah tangganya demi mendapatkan Luhan kembali dan selamanya. Apalagi dengan keadaan Luhan yang kini tengah mengandung benihnya.

"Tidak bisa Sehun,"

"Apa alasan untuk sebuah kata tidak Lu,?"

"Istrimu sedang mengandung anakmu Oh Sehun," Luhan mulai dengan nada tak terbantah dan terkesan keras kepala.

"DEMI TUHAN KAU JUGA SEDANG MENGANDUNG ANAKKU LUHAN!" Sehun berteriak frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal. Tapi seketika mencair melihat emosi sesaat telah membuat Luhan ketakutan dan kini menangis.

Sehun hanyalah pria yang dibutakan dengan sejenis candu bernama cinta yang telah ia pupuk berdua bersama Luhan. Jadi ketika melihat cintanya menangis pertahanan dan egoisme Sehun yang sekeras baja retak dan runtuh sekali sentuh.

Sebuah pelukan adalah hal yang selalu ia berikan ketika Luhan merasa ketakutan atau khawatir. Harusnya bibir sialan Sehun tak berteriak sedemikian rupa yang membuat Luhan menangis pilu.

"Maaf membuatmu ketakutan," Luhan menyembunyikan wajah diantara dada Sehun. Menangis terisak hingga sesak.

 _Lalu sekarang apa Oh Sehun?_

 _Kau ingin aku terlihat makin jahat dengan mengambil suami dari wanita yang tengah hamil?_

 _Haruskah kau membuatku menjadi wanita jahat untuk kesekian kali?_

"Kau akan menjadi ayah dari bayi dalam rahim wanita lain," Luhan berucap sendu. Tetap dalam posisi nyaman dalam dekapan Sehun yang terlalu lama tak ia jamah.

"Aku akan menjadi ayah dari anak kita,"

"Aapi kau tidak bisa!"

"kenapa aku tidak?"

"Karena Joohyun membutuhkanmu,"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Tidakkah kau membutuhkanku?"

"Anak kita membutuhkan sosok ayah,"

"Lalu apa yang salah dengan menceraikan Joohyun?"

"Karena hanya anak kita membutuhkan sosok ayah–" Luhan menghela nafasnya sesaat. "–bukan berarti aku membutuhkan sosok suami,"

Sehun merasa pasokan oksigen dibendung yang membuatnya sesak di dada. Perkataan Luhan beberapa detik lalu membuatnya terdiam. Menelaah satu-persatu makna dibalik itu semua.

Bayi mereka memerlukan sosok ayah, bukan berarti Luhan memerlukan sosok suami untuk dirinya.

"Aku membutuhkan dirimu untuk anak kita," Luhan memperjelas untuk kedua kalinya. "Tapi bukan berarti membuatmu menceraikan Joohyun untuk menikah denganku,"

"Kukira kau ingin menikah denganku," Sehun berucap getir. Pelukannya meregang seiring Luhan yang perlahan menjauh dari dekapannya.

"Mungkin iya pada awalnya,"

"Lalu kini?"

"Apa yang kuharapkan dari merebut suami dari wanita yang tengah hamil?. Aku bukan wanita suci tapi setidaknya aku punya hati Oh Sehun,"

"Lu,"

"Kau tetap menjadi ayah dari anak kita," Luhan tersenyum tulus. Menenangkan Sehun yang mulai dengan wajah sendu dan bersalah.

"Hanya sampai Joohyun melahirkan,,"

"Huh?"

"Kami akan bercerai setelahnya,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAU GILA!?" Pekikan pertama Baekhyun setelah Luhan bercerita pasal pertemuan selamam dengan Sehun. Lihatlah! Mata Baekhyun yang mulanya segaris memaksa membuka dengan bola mata hampir melompat dari tempatnya.

Luhan pun hanya memasang wajah polos dengan pipi dikembungkan. Oh! Ibu hamil menggemaskan.

"Habisnya anakku merindukan seorang ayah. Aku tak mungkin setega itu dengan darah dagingku sendiri kan?"

Sebuah sentilan pada dahi Luhan merupakan hadiah manis dari Baekhyun. "Kau yang merindukan Sehun bodoh. jangan membawa keponakanku sebagai tameng!"

"Hehehe" idiot! Lihatlah senyum bodoh itu.

"Jadi kalian sekarang sudah kembali?"

"Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini bukan sidang ataupun penyelidikan perkara kejahatan kelas berat atau apapun. Tapi sungguh! Luhan merasa ia tengah dihadapkan oleh jaksa penuntut didepannya –Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan hal tersebut Luhan!" terlihat kini Chanyeol mengusak rambut kasar. –terlihat seksi tapi sudahlah. Chanyeol sedang frustasi sekarang.

Bagaimana bisa Luhan kembali berhubungan dengan Sehun sementara dilain sisi Sehun sudah terlalu jauh menyakiti Luhan.

Luhan hanya mampu menunduk. Kenapa ia jadi begini?

Kemana Luhan yang pongah dan angkuh. Yang dengan keberaniannya menatap siapapun menghalangi keputusannya. Luhan yang tak terbantahkan telah tergantikan oleh Luhan si gembil yang patuh.

"Apa salah jika bayiku ingin bertemu ayahnya?"

"Jangan membuat bayi dalam kandunganmu sebagai alasan."

"Kenapa? apa yang salah dengan bayiku,"

"Bukan! Kesalahan disini ada padamu,"

Luhan tertawa jengah. "Wah jadi kau menyalahkanku sekarang? Kau fikir siapa kau bagiku?" menohok. Chanyeol merasa Luhan menghujam tepat diulu hati. Seketika tak sepatah katapun terproeses oleh otaknya hingga berargumen. Luhan mengalahkannya telak, "Berhenti bersikap seolah kau berarti bagiku."

Suasana berubah memanas. Luhan berada dalam tahap emosi labil efek kehamilannya. Dan Chanyeol menjadi egois yang tak ingin Luhan dimiliki oleh Sehun lagi.

Hening beberapa saat hingga suara Chanyeol berujar lirih dan putus asa, "Kenapa harus Sehun?". Tak banyak yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan. Srot mata pria itu melembut dan putus asa. "dari sekian banyak lelaki, kenapa kau mencintainya? Bahkan untuk kedua kali?"

Luhan menangis menunduk diantara helaian rambutnya. Memeluk perut buncit yang kini mulai menampakkan wujud, "Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dijelaskan dan dipaksa." Seiring dengan itu air mata Luhan kembali luruh. "Hikss aku hanya hiks mencintai Sehun, Chanyeol-ah," rusa malang itu menatap Chanyeol berlinangan. Luhan adalah korban cinta sesungguhnya.

"Dia menyakitiku. Aku tau itu. Tapi sialnya aku tak bisa berhenti mencintainya," Luhan berlari kepelukan Chanyeol. Memeluk pria itu erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya kepelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membeku. Tapi tetap membalas pelukan Luhan. Wanita didekapannya terlihat rapuh namun bersembunyi dibalik ketegaraan yang Chanyeol sendiri kagumi.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Maaf membuatku terlalu posesif." Rambut Luhan sangat halus ketika diusap Chanyeol. Aroma strawberry manis yang kekananan namun memberi candu tersendiri. "Aku tak ingin kau disakiti siapapun,"

"Aku akan sepenuhnya meninggalkan Sehun. Hanya beri aku waktu," penyataan Luhan mengudara. Membuat Chanyeol melepas perlahan pelukan Luhan. Menatap bertanya pada mata Luhan. Bukankah sesaat yang lalu Luhan mendeklarasikan cinta tak terbantah pada Sehun. _Oh hell tapi kini?_

"Luhan apa yang kau–?"

"Lima bulan."

"Huh?"

"Biarkan aku dan Sehun bersama selama lima bulan. Hanya sampai disitu kemudian–" Luhan terdiam untuk kalimat selanjutnya. Namun Chanyeol menunggu kalimat berikutnya dengan sabar.

Luhan menelan saliva yang tiba-tiba kering. Bibir semerah plum itu kaku, "–kemudian kita menikah. Dan bawa aku pergi jauh dari korea. Selamanya"

Kedua bola mata Chanyeol terbelalak. Inikah keputusan final Luhan?

.

.

.

.

Namun bodohnya, tanpa mereka sadari dari tadi ada sepasang telinga dan mata yang mendengar dengan baik percakapan mereka. Namun hanya terdiam bagai patung dan bereaksi apapun.

Namun pada menit kelima seberkas liquid bening meluncur bebas begitu saja dari pipi tirus Baekhyun. Ia mendengar semua dan poin Luhan akan menikah dengan Chanyeol adalah hal membuat air matanya terus luruh tanpa diminta.

Mencintai Chanyeol harusnya tak ia lakukan sejak awal. Karena mau bagimanapun, pria impiannya hanya akan melihat pada satu wanita. Luhan, sahabatnya sendiri.

Lagipula sudah waktunya Luhan bahagia dengan pria bertanggung jawab. Bukan dengan Sehun atau yang lain. Chanyeol merupakan pria itu. Yang mencintai Luhan namun sialnya Baekhyun cintai.

"Sial! Apa yang kau lakukan Byun Baekhyun? Menangis saat sahabatmu akan menikah dengan pria baik. Sungguh memalukan,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kuharap aku tak menganggu waktumu. Sejujurnya aku menginginkan ini sejak semalam," Luhan. Si rusa hamil terlihat tengah memakan tteokboki pedas yang dibawakan pria tampan dengan setelan jas formal –Sehun.

"Kau tau Lu. bukan perkara mudah mencari penjual tteokboki di siang hari apalagi dengan suhu mencapai tigapuluh derajat seperti sekarang," Sehun menaggalkan jasnya dan membuka dua kancing teratas. "Mungkin alangkah lebih baiknya kau memintaku membeli benda itu semalam. Kurasa tak akan membuatku keliling Seoul seperti setengah jam yang lalu,"

Luhan terkekeh dengan mulut penuh potong tteokboki. Wajah manis Luhan tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Mungkin hormon endorphin benampak ke permukaan ketika ia makan tteokboki yang ia lahap.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala gemas. Mana mungkin wajah mungil yang terlihat seperti siswi baru lulus sekolah tinggi seperti Luhan tengah mengangdung anaknya. Terlihat seperti Sehun adalah paman yang mencabuli anak dibawah dibawah umur hingga hamil. Walaupun faktanya usia Luhan akan menginjak duapuluh lima tiga bulan lagi,

Sehun menunduk. Berbicara tepat didepan perut Luhan, "Kau senang mengerjai ayahmu? Ck! Sangat mirip ibumu," sebuah cubitan gemas Sehun dapatkan dari induk rusa yang merasa namanya disinggung.

"kenapa jadi aku?"

"tentu saja kau Oh Luhan,"

"Ck! Ayah katakan aaa…" Luhan sudah bersiap dengan tteokboki penuh saus pedas yang terlihat menggiurkan. Tapi satu hal yang Luhan ketahui namun bersikap seolah ia lupa, Oh Sehun tidak suka pedas.

"Luhan ayolah! Kau tau sendiri kan aku tak menyukai pedas," lihatlah pria berahang tegas itu, ia memasang wajah memohon yang Luhan sendiri sampai hati terkekeh geli.

Namun Luhan tetap menggeleng, "Ayo ayah katakan aaa…" Luhan tak menyerah. Tak menyangka mengerjai Sehun menjadi hal semenyenangkan ini.

"Lu,"

"Sehuuunn~"

"Baiklah, tapi dari mulutmu"

Luhan meletakkan sisi ujung tteokboki pada bibirnya. Dan dalam aba-aba persekian detik Sehun langsung melahap bibir Luhan. Mengambil alih si kue beras pedas sekaligus mengivasi bongkahan bibir mungil Luhan yang terasa semanis permen kapas. Melumat lama dan dalam. Sehun ketagihan.

Bibir Luhan adalah satu-satunya yang selalu ingin ia kecap dan hisap. Hari in hingga selamanya.

Seiring dengan sikap dominan Sehun dalam melahap habis bibir Luhan, dengan mudah Luhan mengalungkan lengan rantingnya pada leher Sehun yang uratnya mulai menegang.

Tubuh Sehun menghimpit Luhan. Mau tak mau membuat si ibu hamil merasa tak nyaman karena perutnya mulai sesak dan pasokan oksigen yang menipis.

Kiranya Sehun tau Luhan mulai merasa sesak dan tak nyaman. Dengan perlahan Sehun melepas tauan bibir dari Luhan. Agak berat hati. Tapi tak apa, selagi bayi mereka baik-baik saja.

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum termanis, "Kau tau sayang. Kurasa aku mulai menyukai pedas, kau tau kenapa?"

Tak mampu menjawab, Luhan hanya menatap Sehun seolah mengatakan tidak, "Karena bibirmu adalah hidangan penutup ternanis,"

 _Shit!_

Luhan merona tak tau malu. Bukan hal asing baginya selalu dicekoki mantra-mantra manis dari Sehun. Tapi anehnya Luhan masih saja tersipu dengan rayuan basi seperti itu.

"Berhenti merayuku didepan anakmu. Aku khawatir kelak menjadi 'si mulut manis' sepertimu!"

Sehun terkekeh, kemudian menyanggah, "Oh tidak sayang! Kau lah si mulut manis itu. Aku sudah mencicipinya berkali-kali,"

"Musnah kau oh Sehun!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Usia kehamilan Luhan sudah berada pada bulan ketujuh. Luhan sudah merebahkan badannya yang lelah efek membawa satu nyawa yang tiap saat ia bawa kemanapun. Sehun menyusul dibelakang dengan tas serta paper bag berisi tas braned serta jangan lupakan perhiasan yang Luhan borong beberapa saat ketika mereka belanja pada salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang, wanitanya sangat gila dalam menguras isi kartu kredit. Sekali belanja saja Luhan berhasil mengesek sekitar duapuluh lima ribu dollar dari Sehun. –Luhan berkilah bahwa ia sedang mengidam dan meminta semua barang mahal pada etalase toko. Padahal Luhan lah yang haus barang mewah.

Sehun tak keberatan selama Luhan bahagia. Ratusan ribu dollar pun bukan perkara sulit untuk Sehun dapatkan. Mengingat satu tangan tangan yang Sehun bubuhkan pada kertas kontrak bernilai ratusan ribu dollar.

"Bagaimana nyonya? Sudah puas menguras kartu keridit kekasihmu?" Sehun menyindir. Melihat Luhan yang tanpa bersalahnya malah mengamati kalung berlian hasil rampokkan dari Sehun.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin membawa cincin berlian yang pelayan perlihatkan tadi. Tapi berhubung kakiku sangat pegal, kartu kreditmu terselamatkan." _Terselamatkan kepalamu?_

Sehun mendekat. Duduk di sisi Luhan kemudian melepas heels dari kaki Luhan, "Kan aku sudah memperingatkanmu jangan menunggakan heels. Salahkan kepalamu yang sekeras batu neraka,"

"Astaga. Itu bahkan hanya lima centi Sehun!"

"Lain kali gunakan selop saja. mengerti!"

Luhan menutup telinganya, "Aku tidak dengar!" _Well_ Sehun! Kau harusnya belajar tentang seberapa besarnya heels dalam menunjang perempuan seperti Luhan. Tapi Sehun ada benarnya sih! Keadaan Luhan yang tengah berbadan dua dilarang memnggunakan heels karena membuat kerja kaki terlalu berat untuk menopang berat badan. Apalagi dengan perut besar buncit.

"Tidak mau mendengarkanku hah?" Sehun menindih Luhan renggang kemudian menggelitiki sepanjang tulang rusuk. Luhan menggeliat kegelian. Tertawa tanpa beban yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh Sehun.

Mungkin benar jika pria yang kau cintai adalah sumber kebahagian dan kesedihan dalam waktu bersamaan. Namun biarkan saat ini Sehun menjadi kebahagiannya. Entah nanti kedepannya seperti apa.

Untuk saat ini, Luhan hanya ingin Sehun.

Dan ketika Luhan meraih leher Sehun, wanita itu memberikan kecupan basah yang lama, "Terimakasih sayang. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat!" Sehun ditatap sedemikian merasa jiwanya menghangat.

Luhan mataharinya.

Namun sedetik kemudian Sehun berdecak sebal, "Ck! Apa-apaan! Kau hampir menguras habis uangku dan balasannya hanya kecupkan. Belajarlah balas budi dengan benar Oh Luhan!"

"Jadi sekarang kau mulai perhitungan denganku?" nada bicara Luhan seduktif. Jari lentiknya mulai bemarin disekitar kaitan kancing teratas Sehun.

Oh bagus Sehun! Modus mu lumayan juga untuk menarik kalian ke ranjang untuk mendesahkan nama satu sama lain.

Bibir bawah Sehun basahi sejenak. "mungkin _foreplay_ oke untuk sore ini," Sehun menggerling. Merengkuh Luhan mendekat. Memeluk pinggang Luhan yang tak seramping dulu dengan seduktif.

"Kau yakin?"

Sehun berbisik sendu, "Aku takut bayi kita terganggu dengan percintaan. Kau tau sayang, aku bukan pria yang bisa mengontrol nafsuku untuk tetap pada satu tingkatan konstan,"

"Aku oke selama kau berhati-hati dengan bayi kita,"

.

.

.

.

Bibir panas Sehun mulai mengeksplor tiap inchi kulit Luhan. Terasa panas dan basah. Luhan pun tak kuasa menahan sebuah desahan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungil manis milik Luhan.

"Nghh~"

"Katakan jika kau merasa tidak nyaman," Sehun berbisik paru. Menahan gejolak gairahnya yang mulai naik ke level siaga. Demi tuhan! Sehun menahan diri agar tidak terburu dan menyakiti Luhan. Terutama calon malaikat kecil mereka.

Perlahan namun pasti Sehun mulai menanggalkan tiap helai fabric Luhan hingga tubuh polos dewi terpampang seindah surga.

Dengan perut buncit Sehun akui tak mengurangi pesona Luhan barang secuil pun. Sebaliknya, Luhan terlihat makin mempesona. Menyulut api gairah kian membara.

"Jangan menahan dirimu terlalu banyak Oh Sehun," Luhan kesal ketika Sehun nampak terlalu membatasi diri dalam menyentuh.

Sungguh! Sehun seolah akan bercinta dengan manekin kaca yang sarat pecah.

Dan Luhan yang merasa Sehun terlalu lambat mengubah posisi. Sehun terlentang dengan Luhan yang sangat menggoda duduk diantara kejantanan yang kian mengeras.

"Grrhh…Lu~" gesekan sepihak membuat Sehun mau tak mau merasa dipermainkan. Sialan! Bahkan Luhan binal memasang smirk nakal nan menggoda.

Ini pertama kali setelah masa tenggang hubungan mereka sekitar empat bulan lamanya mau tak mau membuat kedua insan ini mabuk.

Aneh nya mabuk ini bukan karena wine atau champagne. Melainkan sesuatu kebutuhan yang mendesak untuk terpebuhi. Lukisan gairah tak pernah padam.

Jemari Luhan meliputi kejantanan Sehun yang telah siap untuk menghentak. Melihat Luhan yang sangat menggoda dengan perut membesar membuat Sehun membatin "Seagresif inikah wanita hamil ketika bergairah,"

Dan ketika Sehun terlalu tenggelam dalam pesona gairah Luhan, wanitanya sudah mulai menghentakkan kejantanan siap tempur Sehun dengan milik Luhan yang lembab siap menerima penetrasi.

"mhhh~ / ahhh~"

"Jangan bergerak terlalu banyak Lu. shh~" Sehun mengakui keterampilan Luhan dalam bercinta mampu membuat Sehun keluar lebih cepat. Apalagi kedua payudara Luhan bergerak seiring pergerakan naik turun sungguh keindahan tersendiri yang tak akan pernah ia bagi dengan siapapun.

Gerakan naik turun Luhan perlahan namun pasti. Biarlah! Sehun akan menjadi submissive sesaat. Luhan yang memimpin permainan.

Tapi ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang terlihat agak resah dan intensitas gerakan menurun, Sehun tau Luhannya mulai kewalahan.

Dan sudah waktunya Sehun menjadi dominan. Perlahan, ia balikkan posisi. Luhan dibawah dengan kaki tersampir apik pada bahu kokoh Sehun.

Sebuah kecupan singkat penuh arti mendarat dipucuk kepala berpeluh Luhan "Ingatkan saat aku terlalu kasar,"

Punggung Luhan membusur lengkung. Kenikmatan tiap dektik menghentak sampai ubun-ubun. Menyentuh titik terpanas yang minta jamah lagi dan lagi. Dengan tak tau malu Luhan ingin meminta lebih manakala geraman Sehun seolah memancing semakin dalam.

"Sehunhh ahh more shh…"

Sialan. Kenikmatan apa lagi yang diharapkan? Bahkan menjamah tubuh Luhan sudah melebihi ekspetasi dari nikmat apapun di alam semesta.

Pipi bersemu kemerahan milik Luhan menjadi fokus Sehun memandang jelmaan Dewi Aphrodite yang tengah ia hentak dibawahnya.

Apalagi dengan kejantanan dipijat dalam lubang kenikmatan Luhan membuat Sehun lupa diri.

Lupa pasal benih kehidupan dalam diri Luhan yang harus ia perlakukan lembut agar tak terganggu.

Bunyi kontaksi alat kelamin keduanya seolah meleburkan apapun kenyataan didunia. Hanya mendamba kenikmatan hingga mendapatkan puncak orgasme bersama.

"Ahkk sakit," Luhan menringis dibawah. Merasakan kontaksi mendadak saat Sehun menghentak kuat. Membuat si dominan mendadak pucat.

Oh tidak! Ia menyakiti Luhan.

Buru-buru Sehun melihat dalam ke wanitanya. Wajah Luhan yang sarat akan gelenyar aneh menjalar tiap syaraf Sehun.

"Lu kau terluka?" panik bukan main. Kenikmatan yang hampir menyentuh finish terbendung dengan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba si calon ibu rasakan. "Aku menyakitimu sayang? Maafkan aku–" "–Lu katakan sesuatu kumohon," ia usap dahi berkeringat Luhan takut-takut. Bodoh! mana patas orang seperti Sehun jadi ayah. Bahkan saat sebelum calon malaikat mereka lahir pun Sehun telah menyakiti buah hati mereka.

"Dia menendang," masih dengan wajah diam yang menyimpan sejuta tanda tanya, Luhan bereaksi kagum.

"Huh?"

Meremas kedua lengan Sehun, lagi lagi Luhan bereaksi dengan binar rusa manis menggemaskan, "Dia menendang Sehun. Anak kita baru saja mengajak komunikasi."

"Benarkah?" ganti Sehun memasang ekspresi kagum –yang lebih condong kearah bodoh.

"Umh.." mengangguk antusias, Luhan menarik telapak tangan Sehun, meletakkan pada permukaan perut berisi Luhan, "Coba rasakan."

Sebuah gelenyar menyapa telapak Sehun. Pergerakan yang aktif dan lincah. Menyapa untuk kedua kali dan si calon ayah masih termanggu dengan mulut mengangga. Melupakan satu fakta bahwa kejantanannya masih tertanam keras dilubang kenikmatan Luhan.

"Anak kita," Sehun bersuara pasca puasa bicara beberapa saat. Penuh kelembutan dan pancaran hangat sang surya. Menatap teduh pada bunga hatinya. Ibu yang dengan kesabaran menjaga calon buah hati mereka sejak usia hari sampai bulan seperti sekarang.

Suasana erotis beberapa saat yang lalu secara berkala terganti oleh kehangatan penuh kagum. Binaran cahaya pada iris keduanya bertatapan. Menghantar jutaan morfin kebahagian. Namun, hendaknya itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Luhan mulai beringsut.

Pergerakan mendadak membuat Sehun– "aahhh~" –mendesah kenikmatan.

Oh tidak! Sirine berbahaya Luhan menyala. Oke Luhan! Salahmu membangunkan singa jantan, kini bersiaplah menyiapkan inplus tenaga lebih.

"Sehun harusnya tidak– ahhh~" satu hentakan melambungkan Luhan. Kembali memaksa intim Luhan mengapit erat kejantanan Sehun pada lipatan becek nan basah tersebut.

"Ughhh Luhan, kurasa anak kita tidak keberatan ayah dan ibunya saling menghangatkan" serak suara Sehun terdengar merdu. Memancing gairah padam Luhan kembali 'on fire'

"Lakukan dengan cepat shhh…"

"Aku tidak janji. Tapi kupastikan kita mencapai puncak paling nikmat," kalimat seduktif Sehun bisikan. Dimbangi tubuh telanjang yang bergumul membangi kehangatan serta kenikmatan.

Ritme hentakan senada geraman nikmat Sehun serta rintihan minta dipuaskan lebih banyak oleh Luhan.

surga dunia milik mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul dini hari waktu setempat. Tapi jangan sebut Seoul, pusat industri Korea Selatan jika jam segini sudah lenggang. Nyatanya walaupun sudah menunjukkan waktu bagi manusia tertidur pulas ditemani selimut tebal, seorang pria didalam mobil terparkir ditrotoar, terlihat tengah sibuk bercengkrama lewat ponsel keluaran brand Samsung tersebut.

Wajah keras namun tampan itu terlihat sedang menyunggingkan senyum tersembunyi, "begitukah sayang? Well, kurasa kita bisa membuktikannya. Apa kau tertarik?"

Entah mendapat jawaban apa dari mitra telpon nya, tapi pria itu justru terkekeh, "Hahaha kenapa? kau takut kebohonganmu terbongkar? Jangan membuatku tertawa Joohyun-ssi. Sepertinya obsesi pada suamimu sudah terlalu kronis,"

Untuk kedua kali pria bernama Lee Chansung terkekeh singkat, "Bodoh. kita lihat saja, apa cinta yang kau agungkan pada suamimu bertahan setelah fakta berbicara. Selamat malam Joohyun-ssi!"

Chansung menutup sambungan. Tertawa dengan aura hitam mengerikan. "Hahahaha bagaimana mungkin orang sepertimu percaya cinta?. Bahkan dari keparat Oh Sehun. Lihat saja, kau hanya akan membutuhkanku. Membutuhkan cintaku Bae Joohyun."

Menengok keluar jendela mobil, Chansung mendapati sepasang kekasih sedang berjalan beriringan. Terlihat si pria terus mengomel sementara si wanita berpura-pura tak perduli.

Mengenal dengan baik siapa kedua manusia yang terlihat dimabuk cinta. Sehun dan Luhan.

"Sayang kubilang juga apa? Harusnya pulang besok saja. lihatlah suhu Seoul terus turun. Pasti anak kita kedinginan," Sehun menjadi ayah _super overprotektif kuadrat_. Luhan, si korban keprotektif-an hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Baby ingin menemui seseorang yang menungguku pulang,"

"Chanyeol maksudmu?

"Oh Sehun! Aku tinggal dengan Baekhyun jika kau tidak lupa,"

Sehun melepas coat coklat miliknya. Membungkus tubuh Luhan kemudian. "Pakai ini biar makin hangat,"

Lihatlah! Luhan benar-benar menjadi induk babi sekarang. Demi apapun, Luhan telah memakai sweater longgar dilapisi parka tebal. Dan kini Sehun menambah sehelai coat tersampir dibahu.

Mau terharupun Luhan malah mencibir Sehun dan mengatai pria itu berlebihan.

"Sehun.!" Luhan merajuk. Menatap kekasihnya yang terlihat baik-baik saja walau hanya bebalut sehelai kaos.

Luhan yakin, si tampan didepannya kini merasa kedinginan. Walaupun tetap tersungging senyum hangat menyenangkan. "Aku tidak mau calon ibu dari anakku kena flu. Mengerti!"

Mau bagaimana lagi, Luhan akui ia terharu. Perlakuan manis Sehun membuat sepenuh hati terisi Sehun. Lalu bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan Sehun menikah terhitung kurang dari dua bulan lagi?

Bagaimana meninggalkan Sehun tanpa menyakiti barang seujung rambutpun? Jawabannya tidak mungkin.

 _Mencintaimu terlalu mudah, tapi kenapa membayangkan berpisah denganmu aku tidak sanggup?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

"Seperti yang terihat, kandungan nona Luhan sehat dan pertumbuhan janin normal," pria berjas putih dengan name tag Kim Jongin menjelaskan. Dihadapan kedua pasien dimana si ibu hamil –Luhan, ditemani Chanyeol untuk check kandungan rutin tiap bulan.

Sesungguhnya, Sehun sangat berharap bisa menemani Luhan check kandungan hari ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Sehun ikut menyumbang nyawa untuk calon manusia baru di kandungan Luhan ingat?

Tapi lagi-lagi Luhan menolak dengan alasan, _"Mana mungkin kau menemaniku kalau dokter kandunganku dan Joohyun sama?"_

"Benarkah? Lalu bolehkah aku tau apa jenis kelamin anakku?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis, menatap teduh pada calon ibu yang sedang harap-harap cemas dihadapannya. "Hasil USG menunjukkan kau akan mempunyai jagoan kecil yang tampan nona Lu,"

"Benarkah?" Luhan menutup mulut terharu. _'Sehun, anak kita akan menjadi lelaki tampan sepertimu,'_ kepala Luhan tentu saja berotasi pada Sehun yang sedang tak disini. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri rasa bahagia menyeruak bagai uap air pada teko mendidih. Hangat dan penuh.

Seorang bayi laki-laki terdengar sempurna, apalagi dengan Sehun disampingnya. Melihat bayi mereka tumbuh akan menjadi suatu manifesto waktu tak terbayar.

Namun ketika jemari Chanyeol menggenggamnya erat diselingi tatapan memperingatkan Luhan tersadar.

Bukan Sehun tapi cahnyeol.

Yang mendapingi, menjaga dan melihat pertumbuhan bayinya bukan Sehun yang notabene ayah bilogis. Melainkan Chanyeol calon suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti pada parkir area sebuah butik gaun pernikahan yang mengusung konsep _Eropa style_.

Jadwal mereka hari ini adalah fitting gaun pengantin untuk pernikahan yang akan digelar sebulan lebih dua minggu lagi.

Itu berati mereka harus mempersiapkan segala persiapan dengan matang. Mulai dari gaun pernikahan, cincin, catering, dekorasi, bahkan undangan sekalipun. Tentu saja Luhan mempersiapkan segalanya dibelakang punggung Sehun. Ia belum siap mengucapkan perpisahan. Tidak akan pernah siap.

"Aku ragu ada gaun pernikahan yang sesuai bentuk tubuhku sekarang. Maksudku lihatlah yang kubawa," Luhan menunjuk ke perut. Jagoan kecilnya yang sudah mulai tumbuh di bulan kedelapan.

Chanyeol mengusap kepala calon isitrinya lembut, "Kau fikir apa guna seorang desianer jika membuat sepotong gaun pernikahan untuk ibu hamil saja mereka tidak bisa?"

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Benar juga." Mungkin jika candaan itu dari Sehun, Luhan akan memukul bahunya diserati cubitan gemas pada pinggang. Tapi didepannya bukan Sehun. Bukan pria yang ia cinta namun Luhan harap akan dicintainya.

"Terimakasih.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, wanita dengan perut buncit yang tidak lebih besar dari Luhan berjalan tergesa. Dengan memegangi perut buncit, Joohyun menapakkan tumit heels tujuh centinya berjalan garang. Hingga langkahnya berhenti disebuah bangunan kosong tak terpakai yang lebih mirip seperti gudang.

Menggebrak pintu tak sabar, "LEE CHANSUNG.!" Nafas wanita itu memburu. Menatap marah pada pria yang ia panggil Lee Chansung. Tengah duduk dengan perangkat laptop dihadapannya.

Mendongak kemudian tersenyum, "Wah kau datang sayang," perhatiannya beralih pada Joohyun, –wanita yang dipanggil sayang. "Kau datang tepat waktu."

"KUBILANG BERHENTI MELAKUKAN HAL BODOH!" Joohyun berjalan marah menghampiri Chansung. Namun si pria hanya santai dan berdiri menyambut wanita dengan asap imajiner disekelilingnya.

"Padahal aku baru akan mengirim bukti DNA anak kita pada suami bajinganmu itu," Chansung terkekeh sekilas. Membuat wanita hamil didepannya geram bukan main.

"Ini anakku dan Sehun asal kau tau saja. JANGAN LAKUKAN HAL YANG SIA-SIA!"

Chansung tertawa jengah, "Anak kalian?" "Kau fikir aku sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui hah?"

 _Plak!_

Satu tamparan telak dihadiahkan Joohyun pada Chansung. Mata wanita itu memerah. Perduli setan dengan anak siapa pun dalam perutnya. Yang ia butuhkan hanya Sehun yang bertanggung jawab atas bayi dirahim wanita itu.

"Hey bersikaplah lebih lembut sayang," Chansung mencoba meraih pipi Joohyun. _Well_ namun tepisan kasar merupakan respon tak sopan yang ia dapatkan. "Kurasa kau harus kuingatkan tentang bagaimana aku menikmatimu hingga tumbuh turunanku disini." Lagi-lagi Chansung mencoba _skinship_ walaupun harapan kosong sebagai reaksi berarti.

Tak tahan dengan sikap jijik Joohyun padanya, Chansung melempar kursi kayu disampingnya hingga remuk menjadi ranting tak berarti. "Kau dan bayi diperutmu ha-nya mi-lik-ku." "Kalian milikku mengerti," Chansung memperingatkan. Ritme suara penuh penekanan yang sarat akan dikte tersirat. Pantang bantahan.

Joohyun merosot jatuh. Sikap keras kepala menguap entah kemana. Yang ada kini hanya wanita cengeng yang minta dikasihani. Menangis menyedihkan seraya memeremas perut buncitnya. Joohyun berkata disela isakan tangis, "Kumohon hikss aku hanya ingin bersama Sehun suamiku. Hikss aku mencintainya hikss." Chansung-ah kumohon eoh? Hikss"

Chansung memandang kelain arah. Menghindari kontak mata pada wanita yang ia cintai tengah menangis dibawahnya hanya untuk pia lain. Dan sial nya pria itu merupakan bajingan busuk seperti Oh Sehun.

Mungkin satu hal yang Joohyun harus tau, demi tuhan Chansung sama sekali tak ingin menyakiti Joohyun apalagi bayi mereka. Yang ia harapkan hanya satu. Melepaskan wanita dan calon bayi mereka dari ikatan hukum bernama pernikahan yang sialnya mengikat mereka.

"Kenapa bukan denganku kau merasakan cinta?" suara itu rendah. Namun Joohyun cukup bisa mendengar disela isak tangis.

"Itu aku-"

"Apa kau sesulit itu membedakan antara cinta dan obsesi?" Chansung bertanya skrasm. "Kau dan Sehun. Kalian hahh.. itu hanya obsesi mu,"

Joohyun menepis fakta yang dikemukakan Chansung. Joohyun merasa bukan obsesi semata, "Tidak. Ini bukan obsesi. Aku sungguh mencintai Sehun."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Chansung mengumpulkan kesabaran. Takut menyakiti wanita yang mengandung anaknya. Wanita yang dicintai.

"Baiklah jika kepala batumu terus beransumsi jika yang kau rasakan cinta." Chansung mencoba menahan diri. Hingga tak ada pilihan selain membuka kartu terakhir. Memberitahu segalanya.

"….." Joohyun terdiam. Tak bisa menangkap kemana arah pembicaraan Chansung.

"Oh Sehun. Suamimu yang kau cintai dengan otakmu, dia mencintai wanita lain."

"Tidak.!"

"Tidak hanya itu, Sehun bahkan akan menjadi ayah dari anak wanita lain."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue….!**

.

.

.

Sorry ini telat up banget dari target awal. Monmaap banget ya. Ibu aku masuk RS terus baru keluar beberapa hari lalu.

Jadi telat up deh. Doain aja ya gue rajin up wkwkwkwkk..

Well! Gue butuh pendapat kalian soal chap ini? Udah tau kan kalo joohyun bukan bunting anak sehun. Terus entah kenapa gue jadi kepikiran buat Chanyeol-Luhan married. Agree w/ me?

See youu~


End file.
